


Sehun's 101 Guide on How-Not-To-Find-A-Roommate

by Semper_Sehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Pining, Sekai end up together, Sex Pollen, Slow Burn, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, but he's crushing on Jongin, everyone is an alien, if you haven't realized by now Sehun gets fucked by all of them, sehun is human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 63,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semper_Sehun/pseuds/Semper_Sehun
Summary: Finding a new roommate wasn't quite as easy as Sehun had thought it was going to be... Especially not when he was the only human around!
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun/Everyone
Comments: 180
Kudos: 374





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dudes! Welcome to this fic that is a lot of porn, me trying to be somewhat funny and well... extra-terrestrial. I hope you'll enjoy it!

Finding a roommate wasn’t easy.

Especially not when your name was Oh Sehun and there was a long list of requirements potential future roommates had to stick to if they wanted to get the chance to live in his two-room apartment on the 50 th floor that wasn’t exactly the best deal on the flat renting portals out there, but at least it was close to campus.

The day Johnny had confronted him with the sad reality that he was going to move out had been the day Sehun had decided to never trust anyone again.

_ “You told me we’d be living together forever?” _ He’d pouted, watching as Johnny had flinched in the seat across him uncomfortably. They were both sitting in their small kitchen after Johnny had rather unceremoniously informed him that he’d move out and instead live with his girlfriend of two years.

It wasn’t like Sehun hadn’t seen it coming. After all, Johnny had been with his girlfriend for ages and he couldn’t even really blame him. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to make the other feel a little bit bad about it though.

_ “You can’t leave me, what am I going to do without you?” _ He’d proceeded to whine for the rest of the night, leaving no doubt that he was very much not okay with the other moving out as he now had to find someone else to live with.

The thing was, Sehun didn’t even really want a new roommate. But rents were high, and he couldn’t afford to live on his own in the capital city of EXO planet.

EXO planet. Humans hadn’t really been that creative when they’d inhabited the first exo planet they encountered on their journey after leaving earth to find a new place to stay. In the year 2412, humans had managed to destroy earth to the extent that life wasn’t possible on the once green planet anymore. Where plants had grown, the earth had turned brown and dry. No longer was it possible to use agriculture as a means of producing food, and the air had turned stale so long ago that humans were used to using inhalers to survive outside the comfort of their homes. The only reason they hadn’t left the dying planet yet, damaged by their years of overindulgence, was the lack of the necessary technology to do so.

However, in the year 2412, the first space ships had left, and their destination had been the closest planet to earth that was inhabitable for humans. Hence, EXO planet.

Now, in the year 3009, humans had long been joined by multiple races of intergalactic life. Having been born in the capital of EXO planet, Uju, Sehun was used to taking the hover bus to campus, using the dry cleaning unit in the morning instead of a shower, and sending his friend holographic memes (yes, memes hadn’t died out even in 3009).

And as much as Sehun liked to think of himself as a socially competent and friendly human being, the thought of having to find a new roommate put him into a state of sheer terror.

It had taken him months of procrastination to get down to work on the actual an ad to put up on the internet so that by the time he was done with it, Johnny had already moved out. While there was still about a month until his contract was fully terminated, he had already found a flat with his new girlfriend which left Sehun all alone in the flat with no one to bother whenever he saw a particularly hot guy on campus.

After approximately 7 attempts to come up with an appealing text to describe the apartment, including the Johnny’s room as well as the bathroom and kitchen, Sehun was finally satisfied with the image he’d created.

_ 79m _ _ 2 _ _ flat in the center of Uju. Only a 3 minute ride with the hover bus or 10 minutes by foot to campus. Magnificent view on the nature reserve park from the kitchen window. The offered room is 18m _ _ 2 _ _ and contains a double bed as well as a desk and wardrobe as can be seen in the holographic map of the flat (the furniture is optional, you don’t have to take it if you don’t like the style or if you already have furniture you’d like to use). Hygiene and keeping the kitchen and bathroom clean is highly important in this household. Pets are allowed in the building but it would be nice if you could talk to me about it first. _

_ About myself (your potential future roommate): My name is Oh Sehun, I’m 23 years old and currently studying Genetics at university. I like shopping, dancing and spending time with friends. I would prefer it if you would be open to spending time with me too and that we could become friends because I feel like that makes living together a lot more enjoyable. Therefore, if you’re interested in moving in, feel free to text me and we can schedule a date when you can meet me and take a look at the flat in person! _

_ Have a nice day! _

Additionally, Sehun enclosed all the necessary information such as the costs for rent and everything else as well as contact details and a hologram of the flat he’d created after a day of cleaning up the whole flat so he could scan it to give off the best representation there could be.

Of course, there were also a few things Sehun  _ hadn’t  _ mentioned in the ad. For one, there was the fact that the tenant in the flat above them (Sehun had never had seen his face but by the sounds of it, he was one of those blob of slime guys of the Xiq’u species) loved to blast what Sehun assumed to be some kind of very disturbing, atonal music, if you could even call it that. Also, it wouldn’t be helpful to inform potential tenants about the couple renting one of the apartments next to them that happened to have given birth to quintuplets earlier that year, that grew so quickly that Sehun would already identify them as small toddlers rather than babies if he were to look at them from a human perspective. With their pitch-black eyes and deep red skin with leathery wings growing from their backs, they were really far from being human though.

However, it wasn’t only the fact that the apartment maybe wasn’t such a great catch as Sehun had praised it, but times were hard and he needed to find a suitable flatmate as soon as possible because there was no way he could handle the costs of the whole flat on his own with just his part-time job at university where he gave dancing classes as a part of their sports program.

What was most important to Sehun though, was that there were a few things that his future roommate had to fulfil. In fact, he’d even made a list that he could look at after each interview so that he wouldn’t forget that he had standards even in this time of need.

  1. _They have to be clean/appear clean_
  2. _They have to be on time. I hate people that are too late! Don’t get lured in by sweet-talk and bullshit excuses, Oh Sehun!_
  3. _They need to smell good. I can’t have anyone here that reeks_
  4. _They have to be friendly!!!!! (most important factor)_
  5. _They have to be funny_
  6. _They should have a job so that I can be sure they’ll be able to pay rent_
  7. _Possibly similar interests?_
  8. _No pets that are creepy or too loud/smell/are too much work/require a lot of space_
  9. _(it would be nice if they looked hot)_
  10. _Should be on board for house parties and going to clubs in general_
  11. _Plus points if they know how to cook_
  12. _Extra plus points if they say the like cooking/doing the laundry/cleaning_
  13. _But no, for real. Being nice is what’s most important, Oh Sehun! Don’t let any dicks move in here no matter how hot you think they are!_

_ _

In the end, what Sehun had been most bummed about was losing a friend being around him all the time. Now that Johnny was living with his girlfriend, he found himself walking into the other’s room without knocking only to realise that he wasn’t even really invading anyone’s privacy anymore. In short, Sehun missed having someone to laugh and chat with and that needed to change.

Therefore, on a lonely Sunday night that he’d most like spent with Johnny the traitor, Sehun found himself uploading the ad. He wasn’t even sure how long it would take for someone to respond to it, if he was being honest. He’d been living for Johnny for such a long time, he’d never been in the need to use a portal like that to find a new roommate. How long would it take? An hour? A day? A  _ week _ ? Sehun had absolutely no clue.

That’s why he was genuinely surprised when the speakers installed in the ceiling which were connected to the computer system steering most of the flats electronics informed him that he had a new message on “Uju Homes – Home is where the heart is”.

“Read the message to me.” He ordered the computer, leaning back in his desk chair while sipping on some chocolate milk.

_ “Hey, my name’s Baekhyun and I just saw your ad! It sounds pretty great and the prices is neat too. I would love to come by and check it out in person so that you can get to know me too! Let me know when you’re free and I’ll make it work! Bye!” _

“Baekhyun…” Sehun hummed to himself. For a second he thought about declining the offer and just begging Johnny to move in with him again and just live with him forever but then his pride caught up and Sehun knew he needed to get back to this Baekhyun person as quickly as possible. And maybe, just maybe he’d been lucky enough to have found his new roommate so quickly.

"Are you Byun Baekhyun? Come in, come in."

The man standing in front of him shot Sehun a big smile, stepping into the flat without hesitation. Taking a look around, he took in the hallway, looking confident.

"Yep, that's me. The one and only." He turned around to Sehun, his bright purple eyes glinting prettily in the soft light of the hallway.

The moment Sehun had laid eyes on Baekhyun, he’d immediately recognised him as a Zu’Tok. Intricately woven patterns adorned the skin of his arms where the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up, leaving it to the imagination how they continued underneath the fabric. While some species inhabiting Exo planet naturally had similar marks like the Zu’Tok’s, this humanoid species had developed magnificent tattooing skills over the course of several centuries to create insanely thin lines on their skin in beautifully entwined lines that were solely poked with a piece of thin, thin wood which stemmed from a tree that only grew on Baekhyun’s home planet Xaya 4. Of course, technological advances had long brought optional methods for getting the ink under Zu’Tok skin. However, due to the fact that the tattooing process belong to a row of rituals ringing in a Zu’Tok’s coming of age. Therefore, the tattoos adorning Baekhyun’s slightly bluish skin were not only beautiful but also carried a deeper meaning that also informed Sehun that the guy was at least 21 years of Union years.

The Union was a community of planets that had agreed to form an alliance in order to establish an intergalactic system that would enable them to improve trade, established universal norms and rights, units and even a government that decided on trans-planetary issues. As a result of the establishment of the Union, intergalactic measuring units for time, velocity, currencies and several other things.

And if Sehun recalled correctly, from what he’d gathered during classes about the majorities inhabiting Exo planet, 21 was the equivalent in Union years to the age where Zu’Tok were considered adults. Sehun made a mental note to ask him about his age later.

Another glance at Baekhyun made Sehun notice how fitting his clothes actually were. For his body size, which seemed to be about 10 centimetres shorter than him, which wasn’t untypical for Zu’Toks, his shoulders were considerably broad. Dressed in a casual shirt and pants coupled with a pair of sneakers he seemed pretty much like the regular student, so Sehun assumed that the proximity to university could’ve been one of the factors that led Baekhyun to apply for the room.

Clearing his throat, Sehun had realized that he’d kind of been staring at his guest which wasn’t only rude but also rather awkward.

"Um, so I've never done this before. You're actually the first one to look at the flat after my roommate moved out." Nervous fingers were fiddling with each other as Sehun shot him a slightly strained smile which relaxed once he realised that Baekhyun apparently didn’t mind that Sehun had kind of checked him out just now.

Instead, Baekhyun was actually grinning, looking what Sehun could almost describe as  _ flattered _ .

"Really? I feel honoured."

With a nod, Sehun watched as the other dropped his backpack to the floor to toe off his shoes, appreciating the effort to keep the flat clean. Even though there was an automatic cleaning system for the flooring, Sehun appreciated the notion.

"Yeah. I mean you responded to the ad like 5 minutes after I posted it. I didn't think people were so in need for a flat." He sent Baekhyun another smile, this time more genuine. If he didn’t start to loosen up a little, he wasn’t going to find a roommate and that was just  _ unacceptable. _

Apparently, Sehun didn’t have to worry about Baekhyun’s interest in the flat to cease though.

"Dude, do you have a clue how expensive flats are in this area? And this is not even one of the shitty apartment buildings where you have to be scared that some guys doing intergalactic slave trafficking live in the flat next to you, right?" Purple eyes were boring into his own brown ones.

"Um, no. Not exactly." Sehun thought of the old lady with eight eyes and her weird slug-like pet that left gross trails of slime on the carpet in the hallway whenever she took it out for a walk. While Sehun didn’t have anything against molluscs, that slug was on a different level. It wasn't exactly alien trafficking, but Sehun still tried to avoid leaving the apartment at the same time as her. Also, the amount of times he'd stepped into neon yellow snail goo in front of his door couldn't be counted on one hand anymore.

Yet, that was probably not something he should tell someone that was interested in moving in so he decided that it would be smarter to not bring that up for now.

"Definitely no trafficking here, nope." Sehun added after a moment, sounding a little more confident this time. He hoped so at least.

"Good to know, man. In the last building I lived, there was this illegal drug lab where they produced stardust and all that shit."

Well, that had come unexpected.

"Oh fuck.” Sehun mumbled, trying to ignore the fact that they were still awkwardly hovering in the hallway. Maybe he should’ve invited Baekhyun to the kitchen first. Interviews to find a new roommate were hard, he realized. Next time, he could make a plan on how to do this to avoid awkward situations, maybe.  _ It’s all Johnny’s fault, _ Sehun thought to himself before Baekhyun’s voice caught his full attention again.

"Yep. I mean the guy that was brewing it was hot and we hooked up once but that was definitely a deal-breaker."

_ Wait, what? _

"Um... Okay. Good to know." Sehun laughed awkwardly, his hand coming up to rub his neck. Now, it was definitely time to show him the room before this conversation dove into an area he wasn’t sure he wanted to explore just yet. "Would you like to see the room now?"

"Sure thing. It looked pretty good on the hologram but I thought taking a look at it in person might be better. Also, I wanted to check out the guy that would be my potential roommate."

Together, they made their way down the hallway. Passing the door to his own room, Sehun had to resist the urge to disappear inside and dive into a pile of blankets and pillows again.

Of course, he couldn’t do that though.

"Yeah, it's definitely better to have met the person you're going to live with." Like this, Sehun also had the chance to evaluate how much he actually wanted the other to be his future roommate. The thing was, Sehun wasn’t even stressed because of Baekhyun as a person. It was just this whole new situation he’d been put in that was stressing him out. So far, Baekhyun seemed to be rather friendly and normal if he ignored that comment on sleeping with a drug lord. But that was only a minor issue, right?

It seemed as though Baekhyun had a few more shocking stories in store for him.

"No shit.” His guest grinned when they stopped in front of the door of the room. “I once lived together with someone that grew these weird ass plants that gave off this awfully potent sex pollen, that was a wild time."

A high pitched laughter escaped Sehun. "That sounds... Interesting. In which part of the city did you live exactly?”

Whereas Sehun was entirely serious about his question, Baekhyun seemed to take it as a joke.

"Hah, you're funny." He laughed and instead of prying, Sehun pushed open the door, allowing Baekhyun to step inside of the room he could potentially own.

"So, this is the room. Johnny left some of his stuff here. The wardrobe and the bed I mean. I thought maybe someone would want it so I left it before getting rid of it. The stuff is in great condition and you can have it for free if you move in."

The size of the room was roughly the size of Sehun’s own room. Like the standard flat design in their building, the floor had the same grey colour as the flooring in the hallway, contrasting starkly to the clean white on the walls. A desk unit was installed in one corner of the bedroom, perfectly melding into the design of the whole flat. When Sehun and Johnny had moved in, the flat had already had furniture left behind by the previous tenants and since it matched the standard design of the building, they’d just decided to keep it. In the same style as the desk unit, a wardrobe and a bed had been left behind by Johnny and they still looked as good as new.

Taking a good look around, Baekhyun let out a whistle. "That's pretty dope." He looked genuinely satisfied. "The view is great here." To their right, there was a large window which indeed had a brilliant view over the city. The sun was just about to set and two of the three moons of Exo Planet were already visible.

"The perks of living on the highest floor." He agreed with Baekhyun. Now it probably wasn't the time to mention that the elevator had been broken for a month not to long ago, making him walk up the 60 flights of stairs until the facility management managed to install an external movable elevator.

Now, the old technology had been replaced with a new elevator that was a lot safer, quicker and also didn't have that annoying tune playing anymore that used to get stuck in Sehun's head every single time.

For a moment, the two of them just stared out of the window, watching a hover bus pass the window just a few stories below them where the hover highway was indicated by floating lights.

"It's really pretty out here. The air seems better too." Only now that Baekhyun mentioned it, Sehun realized that he’d left the window open and quickly nodded.

"Yeah, you can actually get some fresh air but the AC is pretty good too. It's got those oxygen filters and apparently, it's scientifically proven to make the air better." He explained.

In their time, air pollution wasn’t so much of a problem anymore since several energy sources had been found that allowed them to have unlimited amounts of electricity while maintaining a healthy planet without extortion and the inability to sustain their standards.

After Baekhyun had strolled through the room again, asking a few more questions while examining the furniture and room measurements, Sehun decided that it was a good time to move on to the next room he wanted to show to Baekhyun.

Apparently, Baekhyun had the exact same idea. Turning around, he smiled at Sehun, his pretty purple eyes glistening in the soft light of the slightly dimmed lamp above them.

" Could I take a look at the kitchen and bathroom maybe?"

The bathroom was right opposite the door to the vacant room.

"I can also show you my room later if you'd like." Sehun offered as the door slid open in front of them, allowing them entrance.

"That'd be awesome." For a second, Sehun felt like Baekhyun wasn’t even looking at the newly revealed room in front of him. Instead, his eyes were trained on Sehun, a curious expression on his face.

Feeling slightly freaked out from being the one being stared at this time, Sehun tried to come up with something to say.

"So why do you want to move here?" He asked.

"It's closer to the IUE."

The IUE was the Intergalactic University of Exoplanet, situated right in the heart of Uju. To Sehun’s luck, it was incredibly close to this flat which was a big plus for sure.

Not only was the IUE known for its excellent teaching, the university also excelled in research. Several new technologies and ground-breaking theories had been created in this uni. Originally established as a small university, the IUE had quickly gained fame. A lot of well-known scientists and engineers as well as theoreticians had studied at the Intergalactic University of Exoplanet and Sehun had felt incredibly honoured when he’d received his acceptance letter three years ago.

"Fair enough. What are you studying then?" He wondered. Somehow, Baekhyun didn’t seem to stick to any of the different faculty stereotypes so far so he was curious if Baekhyun possibly even studied in his department. With fifty thousand students, it wasn’t difficult to have complete strangers in every new class you attended.

"Space robotic engineering. What about you? I mean, I assume you're a student too." They were still standing in the doorway to the bathroom and now that he was right behind him, Sehun realized how much taller he actually was.

"Ah, yes I am." He nodded, stepping next to Baekhyun when the other took another step into the room to make some space for him. "I study Genetics."

An impressed expression lit up Baekhyun’s face. "Oh shit, that's pretty cool too." He hummed. "Is it hard?"

"Well, it's not easy. But I doubt that space robotic engineering is any easier." Sehun retorted.

"Uh, what's that?"

Baekhyun’s eyes had fallen onto the bathtub in the corner of the room. Nowadays, several options which were a lot more effective than baths had were available. The most common and most popular way to clean yourselves was a dry cleaning unit which was installed in every household. In this particular building though, a bathtub was installed as an addition as a luxury item.

"It's a bathtub." Even though Sehun theoretically knew that not all species liked to bath, it seemed a little funny to him that Baekhyun didn’t know what a bathtub was. He tried not to show it though.

Tilting his head a little, Baekhyun stepped closer to examine the tub that was designed in the same style as the overall flat style. "What do you need it for?"

It was probably the first time in his life that Sehun had to describe the purpose of a bathtub to someone, but Baekhyun looked genuinely interested so he tried to do his best. "I guess it's a human thing. Before dry cleaners were invented, humans used to bath. Since this building is built by a human enterprise, they included bathtubs since humans, among other races, like to take baths to relax."

Both Sehun and Baekhyun seemed to be somewhat satisfied with that answer.

"Oh. Okay, makes sense. So like... You soak in water? Doesn't that mean you sit in your own dirt?" Baekhyun continued to ask. Sehun had never known that bathtubs could be so intriguing.

"It's not- technically- I mean-" The human felt slightly offended, his eyebrows shooting up as he fumbled to come up with an excuse, or rather, a clarification. "I always rinse myself after a bath." He hurriedly added. "It's more for... fun I guess."

"Sounds weird but okay." Baekhyun sent the bathtub a last glance and then turned around, seemingly done with examining the bathroom and Sehun honestly didn’t mind not having to answer any more questions about sanitary instalments any longer.

"Let's take a look at the kitchen now, shall we?"

With two cups of steaming tea in front of them, Sehun and Baekhyun had exchanged a few things about themselves while they sipped on the hot drinks. Like that, Sehun had learned that this was the 28 th flat Baekhyun was looking at and that he was slowly getting desperate.  _ “The new semester is starting next week and I don’t really plan on sleeping on my friend’s couch forever”  _ he’d informed Sehun. All in all, the Zu’Tok seemed like a pretty nice guy.

Sure, there were a few weird things about him that Sehun couldn’t quite place just yet, like his inexplicable love for a specific kind of mushroom from his own planet that made him almost not want to leave it and the story of how he’d accidentally hijacked a spaceship because he picked up the wrong one on a job where he was supposed to perform some maintenance. And even though, he sounded a little wild, he also was kind of cute and serious on some notes. When Sehun had asked him about the payment and if he would be able to pay every month, Baekhyun had immediately reassured him that he had a job outside of university (the maintenance of space ships, obviously) and that he would rather get stung by one of those disgusting toxic, bright neon orange bee-like insects that had been recently appearing in the city of Uju in large swarms than not being able to pay his rent on time.  _ “My people value honour.” _ He’d shot Sehun a conspiratorial glance and then had proceeded to tell him about that one time he forgot to repay a friend for a sweet he’d bought for him which had lead to him having to clean out the stable for the large purple mammals with horns that his family bred as a source for meat, leather and other natural resources back when he’d still lived on Xaya 4.

However, even throughout all the talking, there was something Baekhyun still was thinking about.

"So. what is it about those baths? I still don't get it."

Since they’d been currently talking about their hobbies, Baekhyun just telling him how he liked to tinker with all kinds of vehicles that he could get his hands on, the question took Sehun by surprise.

"I don't know how exactly to explain it? It just feels nice and comfortable. But only when the water is hot, if it becomes lukewarm it's nasty." He tried to reason, wondering what exactly about bathtubs was so fascinating to Baekhyun. The horrified expression on Baekhyun’s face made him halt though.

"So..you sit down in boiling water? I always thought humans were fragile." The other gasped, not sure if Sehun was messing with him or not.

Quickly shaking his head, Sehun hurried to clarify. "No- not boiling water! Just... Hot water." He explained, not sure how to make Baekhyun grasp the concept of relaxation through bathing and how temperature was a rather decisive factor. In the end, he didn’t even know if Zu’Toks enjoyed the same temperatures as humans did which made everything just a tad more complicated.

"How hot?" Baekhyun asked as if he’d read Sehun’s mind.

A sigh escaped Sehun. "I don't know. Just... So hot that it's not scalding but also doesn't feel clammy." He wasn’t sure if that made sense to Baekhyun but there was no other way to explain it.

The words seemed to have kicked off a line of thought, judging by the zoned out expression on his face. When his interview partner hadn’t said something in response for about thirty seconds, Sehun had been about to carefully ask if he was okay when the other suddenly blurted out a question.

"I know this might be a weird request but... Can I try out a bath?"

Now, that wasn’t a request Sehun had expected from first person to look at his flat as a potential new roommate.

"Um..." His mind blanked, neither good arguments in favour or against it coming up. "Sure?"

Baekhyun, who’d apparently not expected him to agree to it, looked absolutely ecstatic. "Really?" He asked, the purple in his eyes looking just a little more intense. Sehun wondered if his mind was just playing tricks on him or if the other’s eye colour really was able to change with different emotions. One thing that Sehun had learned, and it was that in this universe, nothing was impossible.

Therefore, granting the Zu’Tok his wish to take a bath seemed pretty uneventful, after all.

"I mean, why not?" Sehun shrugged, because backing down now would’ve been a dick move anyways.

A large grin was spreading on Baekhyun’s lips and he jumped up, almost knocking over a half empty cup of tea in front of him when he reached out to pat Sehun’s hands softly, his people’s way of saying thank you. "Awesome, you're seriously cool."

"Well, thank you..it's really nothing special?” The touch of Baekhyun’s soft fingers on his skin made him smile somehow, the joy of the other slowly seeping into his bones. It was infectious, somehow.

Finally, Baekhyun let go of his hand to clap his hands together as he headed to the bathroom already, not even waiting for Sehun to follow up. From somewhere in the hallway, Sehun could hear a muffled "I'm so excited." and it put a smile on his face.

"Taking baths is pretty nice... Don't you wanna join? This sounds like a pretty decent bonding activity."

Baekhyun was staring up at Sehun with his pretty, purple eyes.

Somehow, Sehun had really ended up filling a bathtub for Baekhyun, complete with a bubble bath and rubber spaceship. Before Sehun had really registered it, the other had stripped down in front of him, presenting himself in his full glory. For a whole few seconds, Sehun got to appreciate a fully naked Baekhyun before the other turned around to slip into the hot water, letting out a hum of approval.

"Um.. you want me to join you?" Sehun asked, trying very hard to keep his stare at eye level. However, the beautiful designs on Baekhyun's chest, leading down to his crotch that has disappeared into the water, were really distracting.

What had really blown his mind though was Baekhyun's cock. He'd never seen one like that before, at least not in person. Even though Baekhyun had been fully soft, the ridges on his length had been rather visible. Really, Sehun hadn't meant to stare but when Baekhyun had pulled down his briefs he just couldn't help it.

Now that the others junk was hidden by a mountain of bubbles, he still couldn't get the picture out of his head. Almost automatically, he'd attempted to picture how the texture would feel inside of him and the thought sent blood rushing to not only his cheeks but his nether regions as well.

"Sure, why not?" Baekhyun was still observing Sehun, looking entirely relaxed and not freaked out a all. Apparently, Zu'Tok were a rather open species.

"We can get to know each other like that! Come on, don't be shy!" Baekhyun encouraged him.

And for some reason, Sehun found himself stripping of his clothes. The shirt came first, then the pants, the socks and when he pulled off his briefs, Sehun realized that the sight of Baekhyun's cock had disabled all his abilities to think clearly. This was a problem.

Slipping into the hot water was a relief. Not only because it felt good, it also served to hide the beginnings of a boner that had been creeping on him. It was one of those times that no matter what he did, Sehun just couldn't avoid it.

He wasn't exactly sure when things had started that lead his first visitor for an interview to get the flat and him to end up in a bathtub together, but here they were, naked and really close.

So close, in fact, that their legs had to cross so that they could fit in.

"Human cocks look cute. I’ve never seen one before." Was the first thing Baekhyun said after Sehun had slid into the spot opposite.

Sehun almost choked on his spit.

"E-excuse me?"

"I said human cocks look cute. So... even... The skin I mean." There was not an ounce of shame or awkwardness in his voice.

"Even? I mean, it doesn't have ridges like yours..." Sehun trailed off, his head turning a bright red when he realised what he'd just said.

"Ah. So you did look after all." There was a glint in Baekhyun's eyes and from what he'd learned about him so far, it could only mean trouble.

"Can I touch it?"

It felt like his breath was knocked out of Sehun's chest. "Touch it?" His voice sounded a little too high-pitched for his own liking.

"Yeah. You can touch mine too if you'd like."

Just the thought of that made Sehun want to simultaneously shake his head furiously in denial and nod excitedly.

What he actually did was shaking his head while saying "Okay" and Baekhyun looked slightly confused until Sehun clarified his decision by nodding this time around.

"Great."

Before Sehun could register it, Baekhyun's hand had dived into the water to grab his dick. On the search for his junk, long fingers brushed against his cock and Sehun was embarrassed to admit that he was already more than half hard just from their drawn out dick talk and the image of a naked Baekhyun in his head.

When the other man's fingers curled around his length, Sehun let out a surprised gasp.

"So smooth." Baekhyun was talking rather with himself than Sehun when he stroked Sehun's cock, feeling the skin, slippery from the water, underneath his fingers.

"Is it... Much different?" Sehun breathed, his eyes threatening to fall shut when Baekhyun swiped a thumb over the tip of his cock, making Sehun wonder if their dicks functioned the same way.

"Hm, why don't you find out?"

Although a little hesitant, Sehun decided that they'd long passed the border of normal potential flatmate interviews. Still, Sehun would call it a successful day. After all, he had a pretty hand wrapped around his dick and that was already worth a lot.

The moment his fingers closed around Baekhyun's cock, he knew this experience was going to be a little bit different. As he stroked the other experimentally, he could feel the ridges on his fingers and once again, he couldn't help but think how nice that would feel inside of him.

His cock twitched at the thought, sending a smug grin on Baekhyun's face.

"Seems like you're enjoying it." He grinned, circling the pad of his thumb on the spot under the tip of his cock where it was almost too much but at the same time not enough.

"Y-yeah. I thought about how your cock would feel inside of me." Sehun admitted, not sure if he was feeling so hot from arousal or embarrassment.

"Oh." Baekhyun hummed. Sehun could feel his cock swell underneath his fingers and it was a very pleasing feeling. "Well, so you wanna try?"

The words caught Sehun off-guard but he found himself nodding almost instantly.

Water was sploshing left and right where Sehun was in front of Baekhyun on all fours, two fingers fucking in and out of his hole in a teasingly slow tempo. Sehun might have found taking this position in front of a guy he’d just met about an hour and a half ago embarrassing, but with long fingers continuously prodding against his prostate, those thoughts had flown out of the window quite quickly. Instead, Sehun was focused on not moaning too loudly, because a) the walls were thin and b) he still wanted to be able to look his neighbours in the eyes (and all eight of them at that) when this was over.

“Please, you can add another one.” Sehun moaned when Baekhyun’s fingers brushed over his prostate again, making his cock twitch between his legs, a few drops of precum leaking from it.

Complying to Sehun’s request, the third finger followed and soon after, a fourth one as well, and soon enough, Sehun was fucking back on Baekhyun’s long fingers, little moans tumbling from his mouth with every move.

“You can’t get pregnant, right?” The question took Sehun by surprise and what had initially started out as just another moan turned into a choked off laughter.

“No, I can’t get pregnant. So please put your dick in me right now, or I’ll do it myself.”

That seemed to trigger an idea, if Baekhyun’s expression was any indicator.

“How about you just ride me? The space is pretty limited but I feel like that would be super hot.”

And even though Baekhyun’s idea sounded like more work for him, it also sounded absolutely magnificent and in a matter of seconds, Sehun had rearranged their positions so that he was ready to sink down on Baekhyun’s thick, ridged cock.

Wrapping his fingers around Baekhyun’s cock, he held it into position as he slowly sunk down, stilling for a moment when the tip breached his hole before then sinking down in one go, letting out a sigh when his ass met Baekhyun’s thighs.

The moment their skin connected, Baekhyun’s hands snaked around his waist to grab Sehun’s ass, giving both cheeks some appreciative squeezes.

The first time Sehun lifted up his hips and then impaled himself on Baekhyun’s cock again, he could feel every single ridge rub against his walls and he was starting to worry if he’d could ever take a human cock again and be satisfied. Before Baekhyun, Sehun had only had sex with humans and now, he was probably ruined forever.

There was just something about the way Baekhyun’s thick cock dragged against his walls, the ridges creating a feeling of intense pleasure that was only heightened when Baekhyun started to actively fuck into him from beneath him.

The powerful snaps of his hips made Sehun’s head fall back as he held onto Baekhyun with his arms wrapped around his neck, his own hips rolling down to meet Baekhyun’s.

At some point, the ache in his thighs was becoming too much for it to be enjoyable any longer and they switched positions.

The moment Baekhyun pressed his cock against his stretched hole and slid inside, Sehun’s eyes fell shut. He was back to being on all fours, the water around them having cooled down considerably but neither him nor Baekhyun had noticed on building up a new rhythm.

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air, joined by the sloshing of water as the two bodies moved together in sync. In the new angle, Baekhyun was hitting Sehun’s prostate with almost every stroke, precum drooling from Sehun’s cock almost continuously at this point.

On top of him, Baekhyun was letting out low moans, his cock pulsating inside of him as he neared climax.

The ridges of his cock were catching on Sehun’s rim with every thrust of his cock and Sehun seemed to not be the only one enjoying it. Baekhyun’s hips were starting to stutter and he reached around to grab Sehun’s cock, attempting to stroking it in time with the thrusting of his hips but the movements ended up sloppy.

Still, they were enough to send Sehun over the edge almost instantly when Baekhyun started touching his cock. The new sensation, coupled with the ridged texture of his cock abusing his prostate made Sehun spill into the water beneath them, the milky substance immediately dissipating in the lukewarm liquid.

On top of him, Baekhyun stilled. The clenching of Sehun’s ass around him had made him tip of the edge too, his hips pressing against Sehun’s ass as he spilled inside of him, spurts and spurts of cum filling Sehun up to the brim.

When Baekhyun pulled out, a squelching sound made both of them flinch and Sehun turned his head just to see Baekhyun watching is own come spilling out of his hole and running down his leg. It seemed like Baekhyun’s species came quite a bit more than humans because when Sehun clenched his ass again, he could feel more of the sticky, slightly similar looking cum trickling out of his ass.

Getting cleaned up took a while. Just getting the remnants of Baekhyun’s cum out of him seemed to take an eternity but eventually, they were both getting dressed again. While the mood wasn’t awkward, reality was slowly sinking in and Sehun couldn’t quite believe it.

The very first person that had come over to take a look at the flat had fucked him in his bathtub just a few minutes ago and that was enough for Sehun to realize that this whole flatmate search progress was going to be just as hard as he’d expected it to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with chapter two and more characters are introduced! I hope you enjoy it, I loved all your lovely comments so thank you so much! <3

"I can't believe you slept with him."

Two steaming mugs of Stardust, a sparkly liquid made from the flowers imported from Tao’s mother’s plane, stood on the table between Tao and Sehun.

It was the day after Baekhyun had come by and Sehun and his other best friend beside Johnny were sitting in the kitchen of Sehun’s apartment. Originally, Tao had come over to work on a project with Sehun but neither of the two had expected any work to be done by the end of the afternoon if they were being honest.

Stardust was a funny drink. Sehun wasn’t exactly sure what he could compare it to, but it’s taste most resembled something along the lines of tea. A naturally very sweet, sparkly tea, but tea nonetheless. The first time he drank it was when he was a teenager and he’d visited Tao at his home. As a half human, half Levirian, Tao had been exposed to the insanely spicy cuisine of his mother’s species, and in contrast to Sehun, he’d at least been able to stomach it. Although Sehun had been invited over for dinner countless times, he’d had to decline. The reputation of Levirian’s levels of spice in their dishes was well-known throughout the entire galaxy, so the only thing that Sehun ever really got to consume was Stardust, and he’d grown to love it a lot. Even to this day, Sehun didn’t quite grasp how Tao and his human father were able to eat the dishes his mother prepared without dying from pain.

Last night, Sehun had informed Tao about the disastrous showing of the flat. No, disastrous wasn’t the right word. Peculiar was more fitting, Sehun decided.

Stirring the glitter in his cup, Sehun pouted. "What was I supposed to do? Say no? He was hot."

As expected, Tao had been more than excited about the news. As a combination of human and Levirian, he was probably the embodiment of gossip. While humans have their fair share of gossipy tendencies, Levirians were on a whole different level. At the same time, Tao always loved to have a good laugh at Sehun’s expense. That was what good friends were there for, right?

"You're supposed to find a roommate, not a fuck buddy" Tao grinned, stirring the steaming hot liquid with his finger. Despite his entire human looks, his body was able to withstand extremes such as heat and cold a lot better while also being physically more advanced. All in all, he was a hardcore version of a human and there had been certain occasions where Sehun had been a little jealous of that – not that he’d ever admit it.

"Who said this couldn't be combined? Maybe I can find a fuck buddy  _ and _ a roommate." Still pouting, Sehun sullenly eyed the spoon in his cup.  _ So what if he couldn’t stir a steaming hot liquid with his fingers? It wasn’t  _ that _ cool… _

With a tsk, Tao shook his head. "It's probably not a good idea. You catch feelings so quickly."

"Hm." He definitely had a point there, even Sehun had to admit that. "You're right. That's why you're my best friend."

"One of my many qualities." Tao grinned and took a sip of the still steaming liquid. Sehun watched as he swallowed it down as if he’d just drunk normally temperature tea instead of scorching 95 degree Celsius Stardust.

"Shut up." Sehun rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, abandoning his cup. "So... No fucking if the person wants to be my roommate. Got it."

Technically, he knew that Tao was right. It didn’t seem like a good idea to move in with someone that he’d fucked with before. Even if he tried not to, Sehun caught feelings way to quickly and he couldn’t promise himself that he wouldn’t have sex with Baekhyun again. It had been too good, and then he might fall in love while Baekhyun possibly just wanted to fuck him cause Sehun couldn’t get pregnant like the rest of his species. Life was hard.

"Was there anyone else that replied to the offer?" Tao wondered and Sehun wanted to laugh out loud at that.

There had been plenty replies, but most of them had been utter crap.

"A few, but I had to throw out a few already. They were either too old, too creepy or both." Shuddering at the memory of some of them, Sehun shook his head. Maybe this was a sign and he was supposed to stay alone after all. Maybe this was a part of growing up, maybe he was finally becoming a proper adult-

"Sounds like your search for a roommate is going amazing." Tao interrupted his thoughts and Sehun sighed dramatically.

"You said it."

Sensing that Sehun was dangerously close to slipping into an actually bad mood, Tao decided to change his strategy. Instead of teasing, Sehun needed words of reassurance now, and he never failed to deliver them.

"I'm sure someone nice is gonna turn up eventually." He smiled at the other, reaching out to pat his shoulder softly. "It might just take some time. It's better not to choose the first person just cause it's convenient but wait for someone that you think actually suits you."

Already feeling a little better about the situation, Sehun nodded. “That’s right. That’s why I made that list after all. I have standards, you know?”

“I mean, I’m not exactly sure about the quality of that list, but yes, you should have certain requirements that have to be fulfilled.” Tao agreed.

“To be honest, I just want someone to chill with. And someone that’s not extremely nasty. I couldn’t stand that. That Baekhyun guy seemed pretty cool to be honest. Why did I have to end up sleeping with him? Maybe he would have been the perfect match for my roommate cravings.”

Tao rolled his eyes and took another sip from the drink. The steam had got a little less dense, but it was still way too hot for Sehun to drink. Stardust boiled at 150 degree Celsius and it had been a while since they’d heated it up but it would take a while longer until Sehun could finally taste it. It was the only downside to the drink, especially when he had Tao sitting in front of him who was delightfully sipping on his own cup.

“I’m pretty sure you’re just being a whiny bitch right now. You’ll find someone, I’m 100% convinced.” He grinned. “And now, tell me all about that guy’s dick. How did it feel?”

For the next ten minutes, Sehun continued to dissect his hook-up with Baekhyun. Afterwards, he felt infinitely better about his choice and internally thanked Tao for making him realize that it had totally been worth it even though he was still roommate-less.

“You know, we could actually start working on the project.” Tao eventually suggested. Sehun’s cup of Stardust had just reached the perfect temperature for him to drink. Tao’s cup had been empty for a while, of course.

“Like… doing actual work?” Sehun wasn’t convinced.

“Yeah, shithead, actual work. If we do it now, maybe we won’t end up procrastinating like always do and throw some shit together last minute. This grade is actually important so we might as well start doing something.”

As much as Sehun hated to admit it, Tao was right. They were in the final year of university, and possibly the time to leave the attitude of ‘let’s do it tomorrow instead… or next week’ behind if he wanted to not only pass but also get a good final grade for his degree.

Therefore, Sehun found himself nodding although he could imagine a billion better things than to head to the library of the Intergalactic University of Exo Planet. However, the thought of finishing a project for once while not being deadly stressed about not meeting the deadline because of starting too late seemed oddly appealing to him.

There was still a tauntingly half-full cup of Stardust on Sehun’s side of the table when they left the apartment to head to uni.

In the year 3009, libraries weren’t quite the same as they used to be when physical copies of the books were still a thing and online resources were only starting to get popular in universities.

The library of the IUE was home to millions of miniature memory chips along with countless servers each containing the secrets and sciences of a whole galactic system. Instead of endless shelves filled with books, the library functioned entirely differently.

At issuing desks, the students were able to select the data they wanted to access. This was also possible from their own devices of course. Once they’d selected the data they wanted to access, the server then gave them a code that allowed them to access the files saved on the servers as well as the directions to the respective delivery counter where a robot would hand out and take back said memory chips. It might seem a little old-fashioned to have such intense security measurements and even ‘physical copies’ in the form of memory chips in their day and age, but especially in their state of technology, theft of intellectual property was easier than ever and copyrights were regularly broken.

Currently, the government of Exo Planet that had their seat in Uju was trying to come up with a reform concerning data access and copyright, but their professors had told them that it would probably take a lot longer until the representatives had settled on a suitable draft proposal.

Until then, students had to resort to receiving access to some sources by heading to the library. Of course not all data was limited to this, but especially the newest and most valuable information concerning the university’s research was kept safely locked away from the masses.

Sehun had always found it a little off that new research was allowed to be kept private until a certain point only to further competitiveness, but he assumed that some things would never change, no matter how progressive their world seemed to be in some regards.

Upon leaving his flat, Sehun had almost immediately regretted having made the decision to head to the library when he’d almost stepped into the bright neon goo of his neighbors giant pet snail. Only a moment before his feet had made contact with the slimy substance, Tao had held him back. Sehun had taken it as a sign, a signal that he wasn’t supposed to study today after all.

Still, he was here now with a freshly acquired access code to the newest research of their department, when his eyes landed on the one and only Kim Jongin.

There, sat at one of the tables ahead of them in the public study area, sat Sehun’s personification of a wet dream. Just last semester had he laid his eyes on Kim Jongin for the first time, but Sehun was still sure that said man was the best thing that he’d ever looked at. With only two months difference in age – Sehun had certainly  _ not  _ looked up Jongin’s Astrogram account – they were in the same year and in the same department. Sehun had been almost shocked to find out that someone as gorgeous as Jongin had been in his degree course for two years already apparently without him noticing but he’d quickly found out that Jongin had transferred from another university in a city a little further away.

It wasn’t like he’d had many interactions with Jongin so far. To be precise, his number of exchanged words with the other were exactly two – a shyly muttered ‘Thank you’ when Jongin had handed him the attendance list when the other had decided to sit down next to Sehun in one lecture by fate. Sehun had been ecstatic that day until he’d noticed that he’d left neon yellow footprints everywhere he went – that goddamn slug!

"Oh, your crush is over there."

Apparently, Sehun wasn’t the only one who’d spotted Jongin.

"He's not my crush." Sehun immediately insisted, pointedly turning his head away so that 1) Tao would change the topic and 2) Jongin wouldn’t catch him staring. There was nothing more humiliating than getting caught drooling over him, Sehun thought, but thankfully, Jongin seemed to be very invested in the screen of his tablet where he seemed to be looking at different graphs of data.

"Okay." Tao rolled his eyes, dragging Sehun to one of the tables. "The love of your life is over there." He corrected himself, only to receive a slap from Sehun against his shoulder.

"Tao!"

His best friend giggled "What? You said he isn't your crush. I just changed my statement accordingly."

"I'm not in love with him." Sehun insisted. With a pout, he pulled out one of the hover chairs and sat down. It bounced a little but then stilled and Sehun moved closer to the table. Tao settled down next to him, a tablet in his hand.

"Your eyes get all dreamy when you look at him. Sometimes I'm afraid you'll start drooling." He grinned. From their table, they had a perfect view of where Jongin was sitting. Sehun couldn’t tell if Tao had done that on purpose or if it had been accidental.

"Shut up, I’m not that bad." Sehun muttered, trying to recall the code he’d received on his phone without actually having to pull his phone out.

"Pretty close though." Tao shrugged, turning on the laptop where he typed in his password. A moment later, a hologram of stats was projected into the air, presenting the numbers of the latest findings for one of the topics for their coursework.

"He's just hot, okay?" Sehun mumbled, trying hard to focus on the stats and numbers instead of Jongin just sitting a few tables away from them. He was starting to think that the chances that he was going to get any work down were slowly but surely going towards zero.

"Just hot?" Tao asked, pushing the charts around the hologram without much thought to it. "I remember you gush about him after literally after lecture.  _ 'He's so smart Tao, he knows so much about the topic, I swear I could listen to his smooth, deep voice all day' _ ..."

"Enough." Eyebrows furrowing, Sehun fixed Tao with what he liked to call his  _ ‘I-may-be-pretty-but-I-can-also-be-petty’ _ stare. "Maybe I have a little crush."

Tao let out a loud breath. "I'd argue about the little but I'm glad you're at least willing to admit it." There was a shit-eating grin on his face that Sehun wanted to wipe right off. "You should just ask him out. Just ask him if he wants to drink a coffee with you or something."

Just at the idea of asking Jongin out, Sehun balked. "I'm not good at flirting."

"That's cause you never try."

"I'm just awkward."

"But you're also naturally sexy. It could come off as cute. Also, you managed to hook up with this potential roommate dude, so I don't really see you having any problems in your flirt game."

"That was something else." Maybe Tao had a point there though. The thing was that Sehun just preferred to be approached rather than actively approaching someone. There was just something about being the object of desire that got chatted up instead of actively doing it himself. There was no doubt Jongin would be worth the act, but Sehun was pretty certain that both his heart and his ego wouldn’t be able to take Jongin turning him down very well. Also, he wasn’t even sure if the other was into guys, and more importantly, he wasn’t even sure if Jongin was actually a guy himself.

Jongin wasn’t human. His tiny horns and the intricate patterns raking up his arms that could also easily be passed off as tattoos, gave away that Jongin was a humanoid species, but not quite up the homo sapiens alley. Sehun hoped that at least the homo fit though.

"Why exactly is that something else?" Tao’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts again. It took him a second to remember what they’d been talking about but then a vivid picture of Baekhyun between his legs with three fingers in his ass reminded him of what Tao had been talking about.

"... cause I didn't have a crush on him."

"Hah!" Tao’s voice was so loud that people turned their heads. Even in the 3000s, people had to be quiet at the library and no one was ready to take other’s crapping on that rule anymore. "Oh Sehun admitting that he has a crush two times in one day? Did I accidentally enter a parallel universe?" A little more silent but not one bit less triumphant, Tao leaned towards Sehun. "Now go over there and ask him if he wants to grab a drink. I'll even allow you ditching me for him."

"I don't think-" Sehun shook his head when a vibration in his pocket distracted him. Pulling out his phone, his eyes scanned the screen, growing bigger as he read the text. "Oh. It's a message from someone that's interested in looking at the room."

Immediately, Tao’s attention was diverted from the Jongin situation to this.

"I told you you shouldn't give up yet. What's the creepy to perfect roommate ratio?”

Sehun snorted. “Pretty stable, I guess. It’s a guy and he said he’s a student at IUE too. Apparently, he’s been looking for flats the whole time but all the places either ended up being super crappy or the owners were strange. He sounds kinda nice though.”

“You should agree on a time and date to meet up.” Tao suggested.

“Actually, he asked if he could come by at 6.30pm.” Sehun glanced at the clock. “That’s in like… an hour.”

“If I didn’t know how badly you wanted to find somebody to move in, I’d be lowkey offended right now that you want to ditch me already.” Tao raised a brow and then eyed the stats on his tablet warily. Their trip to the library seemed to be short-lived, but at least there’d been an attempt.

“Just a second ago, you were okay with me ditching you for taking Jongin out for a drink.” Sehun pointed out but Tao waved him off.

“That’s something else though. As your best friend, I’m obligated to take one for the team if it means that you get a chance on fucking your crush.”

“I thought we were supposed to have coffee?”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t fuck, right?”

Sehun decided that this definitely wasn’t a conversation for a library. Not only was the ten-eyed, somewhat spider-looking library assistant eyeing them – which was a way more intense affair than if said person had two eyes not ten – and the student at the table next to them had let out the fifth annoyed huff in only two minutes. They were stretching everyone’s patience and Sehun couldn’t blame them.

“That’s not my kind of first date, Tao.” Sehun pressed his lips together.

“Well it seems to be your kind of apartment inspection.” Tao couldn’t hold in the giggles any longer, which quickly evolved into a laughing fit. Needless to say, they were kicked out of the library and Sehun had to pass Jongin with a red head, feeling awfully ashamed. His face only grew hotter when he realized that Jongin actually sent him a smile of recognition as he passed them, and he had half a mind to smile back.

When the automatic door of the library slid shut behind them, Sehun’s heart was still pounding in his chest.

Sehun was well aware that it wasn’t easy to get a flat in such close proximity to the university grounds. The story of how he and Johnny had got the opportunity to move into the flat was quite an interesting one.

When Sehun had still been going to school, he’d regularly pet-sitted for elders in his parents neighbourhood. Neighbourhood in this case meant a collection of four skyscrapers in the suburbs of Uju. Back then, Sehun had still been living with his family but since he’d already had very clear plans of wanting to move out as soon as he got accepted into university, his parents had suggested that he could pick up a part-time job to save some money. In the end, that plan hadn’t very much succeeded because Sehun liked to spend money on expensive things such as clothes or technology and ended up spending most of his earnings right after it had been transferred to his bank account, but the initial idea had been there and it had been a good one.

Because Sehun wanted to make as much money with as little effort, he took a while to figure out what to do as a part-time job. There were several things that his parents suggested to him, but all of it was pretty boring. Being a delivery boy for groceries?  _ Boring _ . The job was mainly done by non-humanoid androids and Sehun could already see himself getting bored really quickly if he didn’t have anyone to talk to or interact with. Another option had been helping out in Sehun’s uncles workshop for broken hoverboards and vehicles of the like, but even his parents had to admit that Sehun working there would most likely result in him breaking the objects even more than actually fixing them. In the end, the perfect job opportunity had come solely by accident.

On his way back from school one afternoon, Sehun had found a lost dog out on the streets. Usually, he took the hover-bus home, but that day he was supposed to pick up some groceries on the way for his mom at ‘Galactic Groceries’, one of the large store chains that sold products from all over the galaxy. Just when Sehun had left the store, halfway on his way to the closest hover-bus station, a loud bark had caught his attention.

To be precise, he’d heard three barks. All very similar sounding and almost at the same time, coming from right behind him.

When Sehun turned around, there was a dog behind him, staring at him with six pairs of deep black eyes. The thing was, those eyes belonged to three heads, a pair per head.

The dog, Sehun still would call it that even though it had three heads, barked again, all three heads simultaneously letting out a loud noise. There was a leash attached to the collar around the head that was situated in the middle and Sehun began to think that the dog must have escaped somebody. Looking around, he couldn’t immediately spot anybody that seemed to be frantically looking for their lost, three-headed dog.

Sehun had bent down to pick up the leash when the dog made a jump forward. For a second, Sehun was sure the dog was going to bite him, but then he went in to lick a stripe over his cheek. To be fair, the tiny dog, it seemed to be a poodle, didn’t look very intimidating. With its fluffy white fur, it reminded him more of a walking cloud.

Finally having gotten a grasp of the leash, Sehun had straightened up and looked around. There was still nobody that appeared to have lost their dog, so Sehun decided to head back to ‘Galactic Groceries’ in case someone had contacted them about losing their pet.

About three quarters on his way to the store, a panicked grandma came floating towards him on her hover-board, tears still running down her cheeks. By the time she’d reached him, Sehun had easily figured out that she was the dog-owner, judging by the dog’s excited triple barks and the old woman’s exclaims of  _ “Vivi, oh my god. You bad boy, why did you run away from me?” _

As it turned out, the dog had pulled on the leash so hard that it had slipped from her hand just when she’d been about to go grocery shopping. Even with the hover-board, she hadn’t been fast enough to catch up with him and the dog had quickly disappeared out of sight. At the same time, she continued to emphasize how much the dog, Vivi, seemed to like him because Sehun was petting him the whole time as he listened to her story. Apparently, she exclaimed, Vivi didn’t exactly like any people beside her, and sometimes, he didn’t even like her either. Needless to say, Sehun had felt very accomplished in that moment.

The old woman had continued to explain how she’d actually been looking for a dog-sitter but that nobody had qualified themselves as suitable for the job because at least one of Vivi’s heads always ended up biting their calves at some point (given they even had calves).

And that was how Sehun became the dog-sitter for that old lady’s dog. After that, it didn’t take long for him to take on more jobs like that, mainly consisting of the lady’s friend’s pets. There was a giant pink kitty with deep red, leathery wings that he looked after every two weeks when the owners, an old couple of the Chenti species travelled to visit their grandchildren in a city on the other side of EXO planet. They weren’t exactly Sehun’s favourite patrons as their species was known for being overly sensitive and held the belief that everyone in the universe was out to scam them, but they seemed to be somewhat satisfied with his services, and they paid well. Another pet that he regularly took out for walks was a roughly one metre long caterpillar that was at least as fluffy as Vivi. With the caterpillar, Sehun had to be a little careful though, because whenever he tugged a little too harsh on its leash for its liking, it would project a thin spurt of purple, glittery goo at him from its mouth. It reminded him a little of the slime that was so in trend with the little kids at the time.

Vivi, however, ended up being his favourite pet to look after. There was just something about that little, fluffy white dog with three heads that had stolen Sehun’s heart the moment he’d laid eyes on him. It seemed like the old lady who owned Vivi was at least half as smitten with Sehun as he was with Vivi, because when he mentioned that he was in search for a flat for when he was going to attend uni, she opened up about her son being an estate agent that could probably find a cheap and suitable renting deal for him.

In the end, her son actually managed to find the perfect flat for them, and it was the one that Sehun was still living in until that day. Although he was no longer at school, he still took Vivi out for walks.

All of this, he’d just told Wu Yifan who’d stopped by to take a look at his flat. Said man had already been waiting in front of the apartment by the time Sehun had arrived, and Sehun had let him in with a quick apology for being a little late.

Upon first glance, Wu Yifan didn’t look anything like Sehun had expected. In his texts, he revealed that he was a Agazhen, a species well known for their bodily strength and height as well as their cold demeanour and notable interest in human culture. It was something that Sehun had never quite understood, the fact that a whole species was so invested in the culture and history of another to go to the extent of imitating their lifestyle, but he wasn’t going to judge it.

Therefore, Sehun probably shouldn’t have been surprised when looking at Yifan. While the other was very tall, and certainly also rather handsome, it seemed like whatever interest the other seemed to have in human culture was ‘grandma-culture’. Dressed in a soft pink cardigan that looked like something Vivi’s owner would wear, he looked like he was on his way to tea time rather than to look at a flat close to university campus. The jacket almost looked like it was knitted, and Sehun wondered if the other had possibly even knitted it himself. He made a mental note to ask him about it later on. It wasn’t only the jacket that made Sehun seriously question the other’s fashion sense. Together with it, he wore a pink shirt in the same colour. Equally pink sunglasses were tucked into the hem of his shirt and as pants, he was sporting some beige pants that Sehun knew from very old human TV shows when TV experience still had been solely two dimensional. Together with his mullet, Wu Yifan was altogether a very interesting sight.

After his initial surprise, Sehun had asked the other inside, trying not to stare at him too obviously. He’d taken his time, just like with Baekhyun, to show the other around the flat. They’d first taken a look at the room which Yifan really seemed to enjoy judging by his positive comments and obvious interest. After that, Sehun showed him the kitchen where they sat down to get to know each other a little better.

That way, he learned that Yifan had indeed knitted the jacket himself. Apparently, he was a member of a society at university that tinkered with exploring different behaviours that they assumed to be typical for humans in the past. Apparently, knitting was one of those things. It always seemed very odd to Sehun how a whole species, with a whole culture of their own, was so keen to adapt features of human culture to their own. The way Yifan continued to talk about his knitting experience, Sehun couldn’t help but start thinking that it was kind of adorable though.

That’s how he ended up telling Yifan about how he got the flat. The other had asked how he’d managed to score such a great deal and Sehun had dived into how he’d met Vivi and his owner, and now they were here, sitting in their kitchen with two steaming mugs of Stardust in front of them – there had still been leftovers from earlier and Sehun didn’t want to let it go to waste and Yifan had been more than eager to taste it.

“That’s kind of a cute story.” Yifan had listened to every single word Sehun had told him. He seemed to be pretty nice guy, pretty down to earth (or Exo planet for that matter, Sehun was still surprised that the idiom had survived for so long, language was pretty weird sometimes) and definitely very attractive if he looked past the pink knit jacket.

By now, Sehun had already learned the basics about Yifan. He was a university student and 25 union years old. His field of studies had particularly impressed Sehun, because he was majoring in universal law with a focus on Union Law. Sehun had proceeded to ask him a few more questions about that and Yifan had seemed rather confident in answering, which Sehun had found to be very impressive.

After the basics of getting to know each other, they’d discussed the details of the flat. Costs, perceptions of how they imagined their shared flat life together, basic hygiene standards. Sehun mentally ticked off the list he’d created and realized that Yifan was a pretty good catch so far.

“I think you forgot to show me the bathroom earlier.” Yifan pointed out after they’d finished their cups of stardust and had snacked on a few sun cookies – their names stemmed from the jam that held the two cookie components together, which glowed, much like the sun.

“Oh? Now that you mention it…” Sehun had been pretty keen on getting into the kitchen because his stomach had been rumbling rather loudly already by the time he’d showed Yifan the room, and to spare him from more embarrassment, he’d wanted to escape the situation by shovelling said cookies into his mouth.

“Can we take a quick look at it? I mean I saw it on the hologram and the pictures, but it’s still better to get a look in real life.” Yifan smiled. “I already looked at a few flats and let me just say… they don’t always look like they do on the pictures. So I’m cautious.”

That was more than understandable, and Sehun nodded. “Of course! I guess it’s pretty similar with actually living together. Sure, thinking that the other seems like a nice person and having a certain sort of chemistry – in a platonic way – going on is important, but it can still go awfully wrong once you move together. I had a friend that moved in with some people that they knew from uni and they thought all was gonna be well… Let me tell you, all wasn’t well.”

“I believe that on the spot.” He chuckled. “This is my third time moving, so I wanna get it right. So far, I’m really impressed though.”

They’d both stepped out of the kitchen and back into the hallway. Behind them, the automatic door slid shut and Sehun motioned towards the bathroom door to show Yifan that he should step inside first. He followed him inside just a second later, and it was then that his heart stopped beating for a second.

Both his and Yifan’s eyes had landed on the object on the sink at the exact same time. Sehun sucked in a harsh breath, heat not only crawling but bursting through his veins to shoot to his head. He couldn’t see Yifan’s face from this angle, but he could definitely hear the quiet, surprised “Oh.”

There, freshly rinsed and perfectly displayed, laid one of Sehun’s dildos on the sink. The thing was, it wasn’t just any dildo. It wasn’t the regular-sized, human shaped silicone cock that he had lying there. It also wasn’t a normal rabbit vibrator or a pair of anal beads. No. The toy that Sehun seemingly had forgotten to stash away after washing it was an exact replica of one of Yifan’s species cocks.

_ Fuck. _

A billion thoughts were shooting through Sehun’s brain at record speed. Why couldn’t it have been Tao who’d found it? At this point in their friendship there weren’t many secrets between them anymore and Tao had seen his range of sex toys plenty times before. But  _ no _ , it had to be the dude that Sehun wanted to move in and it of course had to be toy that looked like this particular dude’s cock.  _ Just great. _

“It’s not what it looks like.” Sehun said, even though it was very obvious that it was  _ exactly  _ what it looked like and they both knew it.

“What is it then?” Yifan asked. Sehun couldn’t really interpret the tone in his voice, but he seemed weirdly relaxed. He wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing.

“Okay… maybe it is what it looks like.” So what if Sehun had a dildo that was shaped after Yifan’s dick. They lived in the year 3009, everyone was able to live out their sexual preferences as long as they didn’t break any laws. Still, Sehun’s face burned as he reached out to snatch the toy away. His fingers were shaking the tiniest bit when his fingers wrapped around the thick shaft. He hated himself for wondering if Yifan’s cock was the same size or if the toy was just exaggerating, cause by far, this was Sehun’s biggest toy.

Yifan was quiet for a moment as he watched Sehun hurriedly grab the sex toy. Then he opened his mouth, and what he said next almost made Sehun drop the giant dildo.

“I don’t know if this is too forward, but do you wanna try out the real deal?”

_ _

_ Of course _ Sehun wanted to try out the real deal. That’s how he found himself on his bed, two fingers inside of his ass and a half naked Yifan on top of him. Although he’d attempted to take off the other’s pants the moment they’d made it into his room to suck him off, Yifan had assured him that it was better to stretch him properly and spend more time on that. Sehun had immediately given in, because the thought of getting Yifan’s beautiful, long fingers inside of him had been a rather convincing argument in Yifan’s favour.

That’s how Sehun ended up with his legs spread for the other, two fingers pumping in and out of his hole as Yifan’s tongue licked into his mouth. He was surprisingly good at both kissing and fingering, Sehun decided, and the way he crooked his fingers to rub over his prostate didn’t leave Sehun time to think about the fact that he was having sex with the second flat candidate already although he’d promised himself not to do it again after the first one.

“Fuck- Yifan.” Sehun whimpered when the other’s fingers hit his prostate again. His cock was lying on his stomach, flushed and leaking, and it twitched every single time Yifan’s long fingers hit the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him.

“Fuck, more- please. I can take it.” Sehun let out a shuddering breath when Yifan pulled out his fingers only to return with three this time, freshly lubed up and sliding in rather easily.

“Do you fuck yourself often with that toy?” Yifan’s deep voice was close to his ear, his breath ghosting over the skin of Sehun’s lobe. It made him shudder, his back arching a little, and Yifan chuckled, deep and so, so fucking attractive.

“Yeah- I used it last night.” Sehun replied, his voice sounded breathless. His face was burning, feeling slightly embarrassed to admit it, but he could hear a shuddery breath leaving Yifan’s lips, and it made him feel powerful in a twisted way too. “I love fucking myself with it, feels so fucking- ah-“ He groaned, his hips twitching when Yifan’s hand wrapped around his neglected cock to stroke it. “Feels so fucking good.”

“Yeah? What feels good about it?” Yifan asked, and there was a hidden eagerness in his voice that made Sehun feel less embarrassed as he replied.

“I love the size of it, the way it stretches me open. It’s stretching me so much better than other toys, burn so good-“ He moaned at the thought, and pushed back down against Yifan’s three fingers working him open.

It was lewd, but it felt way too good for him to stop, and he could feel the hard bulge of Yifan’s giant cock pressing against his thigh. It sent another wave of heat crashing into him, and Sehun rolled his hips back again, whining a little when Yifan’s fingers didn’t meet his prostate.

“You’re so responsive-“ Yifan mumbled, pulling back so that he could get a good look at Sehun. Sehun didn’t even want to know what he looked like. In contrast to Yifan, Sehun was fully naked. A pretty pink flush ran up his chest, his cock resting on his flat stomach in a tiny puddle of precum. His thighs were tensing whenever Yifan pushed his pretty fingers into him, and Sehun just needed more.

“Please- I need it. I need you.” He whined, reaching out to press his palm to Yifan’s impressive bulge. Sehun had always been quite proud of the size of his cock, but he certainly couldn’t compare to Yifan, and so far, he’d only gotten to grasp his size by the bulge in his pants alone.

To Sehun’s relief, Yifan seemed to have decided that Sehun was right. Pulling out his fingers, he wiped them on his discarded shirt and then began to unbuckle his pants until Sehun sat up and impatiently pushed his fingers away to do it instead. He wanted to cherish the moment he first laid eyes on Yifan’s cock, so he was going to take matters into his own hands quite literally.

It didn’t stop him from massaging the other through his pants some more once the belt was off. Like this, he could map out the length and thickness of it and it made Sehun’s cock twitch when he realized that he was going to have that inside of him just in a few minutes.

After finally unzipping his pants and pulling them down, Sehun didn’t wait any longer to pull Yifan’s cock free from his underwear. His breath hitched when his delicate fingers wrapped around the thick shaft. It had about the same dimensions as his toy, maybe even a little thicker, and Sehun was pretty sure he’d just fallen in love with someone’s cock.

Sehun’s breath hitched when his fingers hit the thickness at the base of Yifan’s cock. This was the moment he’d waited for, this was the part that made the Agazhen species’ cock so special – it was their knot.

Sehun had never been knotted before, at least not by a real cock. The toy he possessed had an inflatable knot, and he loved the feeling of it locking into place, but he was still certain that it most likely couldn’t compare to the real feeling.

Looking up, his eyes met Yifan’s.

“Are you gonna knot me now?”

The moment Yifan slid into him knocked the breath out of Sehun. The other was already going slow, both large palms wrapped around his hips to hold him in place as he stretched him open. It was soothing, but nothing could distract Sehun from the stretch he felt as Yifan’s cock opened him up. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so impatient and let Yifan add a fourth finger. But the stretch wasn’t unbearable, it was a lot, but Sehun couldn’t help but love every single second of it.

So what if he was a bit of a size queen.

Yifan stilled once he’d fully pushed into Sehun. Only the part of his cock that belonged to the knot were’t inside of him yet, but Sehun could feel the swell of it against his ass and he wished Yifan would thrust it inside as well. But the other didn’t, instead staying still until Sehun signalled him that it was okay to move again.

But Sehun wasn’t satisfied with what Yifan was doing. His movements seemed careful, almost as if he was scared to break Sehun. That’s why Sehun suggested a change of position, and just a minute later, he was on top of Yifan, sinking down on his huge cock again and again. Like this, he could control the speed and intensity himself. It didn’t take long until Yifan couldn’t resist moving his hips too, and Sehun met him halfway, feeling like every thrust knocked the breath out of him, but in a good way.

There was just something about the stretch that he’d never felt before, and when Yifan’s large hands came to rest on his small waist again Sehun let out a broken moan, his hips rolling down to drive Yifan’s cock even deeper into him. They stayed in that position until Sehun’s thighs were shaking too much for him to carry himself any longer.

Switching back to their initial position with Yifan hovering on top of him, the other was no longer as hesitant while fucking into him. By now, the swell of his knot was rather prominent, so when Yifan breathed out an ‘I’m going to knot you now, if that’s okay.” Sehun had moaned out a broken ‘Please.’

The stretch felt unlike anything Sehun had ever experienced. It wasn’t even unpleasant anymore at this point, Sehun being far too lost in his pleasure. The way the dildo had made it feel didn’t compare to this in a million years, and Sehun was certain that the toy would never again bring the same satisfaction that it used to.

Yifan let out a guttural moan when the knot locked into places. Now that he was sheathed inside Sehun, he couldn’t thrust in and out anymore, instead he tried to drive his cock deeper with sharp movements of his hips. When Sehun lifted his hips a little, Yifan’s cock directly hit his prostate and Yifan got the hint to hold his hips into place to support Sehun.

They rocked together like this, Sehun’s leaking cock trapped between them. Yifan had tried to stroke him to get him off, but Sehun had swatted his fingers away. He wanted to come from Yifan’s cock only, and by the building feeling at the pit of his groin, it was going to work.

Above him, Yifan felt close to tipping over the edge too. Sehun could feel his cock pulse and twitch inside of him, the movements of his hips becoming more erratic as they neared their climax.

It was Yifan who came first, his cock spilling spurt after spurt of hot cum into him, the knot keeping everything inside. Sehun could feel it coat his walls, making the slide even more slippery and when Yifan hit his prostate again it tipped him over the edge too, ropes of cum spurting from his cock to paint his and Yifan’s skin.

They were both panting heavily as they came down. Still firmly locked together, Sehun tried to move a little but the knot wouldn’t budge.

After they’d both caught their breaths, Yifan having collapsed on top of him but thankfully not crushing him, Sehun was ready to ask the important question he probably should’ve asked beforehand.

“How long are we gonna be stuck together like this?”

Yifan only hummed as a response at first, still feeling mushy. “Half an hour maybe? 25 minutes? It depends.”

That was longer than Sehun had expected, but he didn’t mind. This way, he got to cuddle Yifan which turned out to be a rather pleasant experience. The other was tall, bigger than him, and that was something that rarely happened to Sehun, so he enjoyed it. Apparently, everything about Yifan was big, and he enjoyed that quite a lot.

By the time Yifan’s knot had deflated enough for him to pull out, Sehun had drifted off to a light slumber. He woke up when the other pulled out of him, and he felt a little disgusting when quite the large amount of cum poured out of him, but he stayed in bed when Yifan declared that he was going to shower and get dressed.

Therefore, he was still very much naked when Yifan returned to the room to declare that he was going to leave now. Sehun didn’t feel offended at all that the other had decided that it was time for him to head off, so he just nodded and thanked him for the good time, adding that he would get back to Yifan after he’d decided who he was going to let move in with him.

Yifan had thanked him, and then the door had shut behind him, leaving Sehun to himself in a mess of sheets and a room that still reeked of sex.

After he’d cleaned-up in the bathroom himself, Sehun told the house AI to change the sheets for him. While the automatic process began, Sehun put a fresh pair of pajamas and reached for his phone.

Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention before he could begin typing. It was the toy, carelessly put aside on his desk when Yifan and him had entered the room, hands already all over each other.

He still couldn’t believe that all of this had just really happened. Shaking his head, Sehun turned towards his phone again, his fingers flying over the screen as he typed the message to his best friend. The other was probably still awake, and Sehun didn’t doubt that Tao would immediately respond to his message the moment he saw it. For a second, he hesitated, but he knew that Tao was never going to judge him for this. Instead, he’d probably ask ten inappropriate in detailed questions, but that was exactly the reason why Sehun loved him among many other reasons of course.

_ [Sehun] It happened again, Tao… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we're starting to see a pattern here, Sehun...
> 
> Let me know what you think about the update! I'd love to read your thoughts on this! Do you guys Sehun will have to guts to chat Jongin up eventually?
> 
> As always, you can find a moodboard [here](url)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what I'm doing 
> 
> (Also this is unbetaed I'm sorry I thought it was)

"I can't believe I agreed to do this."

Tao was lounging on Sehun’s bed, scrolling through his feed on Astrogram while Sehun was brushing away the last particles of dust on one of his shelves. The amount of times he’d cleaned the flat for the potential new renters was higher than the times he dusted his shelves in the past year, so Sehun was possibly a little hypocritical when it came to his claims on hygiene standards.

"Excuse me?" Sehun asked, turning his head to give Tao an offended glare. "You didn't agree to this, you suggested it."

Not looking away from the holographic projection, Tao dismissed Sehun’s correction with a wave of his hand. "Ah, that's only fine details. We can ignore that."

"Yeah, right." Rolling his eyes, Sehun caught sight of Tao scrolling through pictures of half-naked Urluh’s, a species of humanoid aliens from their neighbouring galaxy that were known for their muscular physiques and big cocks.

Deciding to ignore Tao looking at basically pornographic pictures right beside him, Sehun turned back to the shelves. In the corner of his eye, he spotted another dust particle and reached out to wipe it away diligently. A quick glance at the clock projection on his desk told him that it was almost time.

"He should be here any minute." Apparently, Tao had followed his line of sight too because he immediately knew what Sehun was referring to.

"What was his name again?"

For some reason, Tao had suggested to join Sehun for the interview of his next potential future flatmate. Okay, maybe Sehun knew the reason, and it wasn’t so far-fetched, but he still liked to believe that he did not jump into bed with the people that came over by default, but the last and only two had just been too sexy for him to resist. It wasn’t his fault when the attractive guy with a huge dick asked if he wanted to be knotted. Nobody could blame him for agreeing to that and Sehun was at least half sure that Tao was just kind of jealous that he hadn’t been the one on the receiving end.

"Junmyeon I think." Putting down the wet wipe, Sehun sat down on the floating chair of his desk. His back melted right into he ergonomically formed back rest. The material was able to adjust to all sizes and shapes of human and non-human backs. It was so comfortable that Sehun always had to force himself to leave the chair.

"He's 32 already. In his message, he told me that he’s doing his PhD in theology. He’s a Yhoawa, so he’s one of those scientist people that think that god is like in every object and stuff. I guess it makes sense for him to study theology, but most of them are in the nature science spectrum.”

“He’s 32? And wants to live in an apartment with you?” Tao asked. “Weird.”

“Hey!” With a pout, Sehun glided forward in his floating seat to kick at Tao. “You’re being judgemental right now. There’s nothing wrong to be a grown-ass dude and not wanting to live on your own. Maybe he just likes having company, ya know?”

“Maybe. Or he’s into young students so he can get laid.”

“Shut up. Also, he’s not even 10 years older than me. That wouldn’t even be weird.”

“So you’re considering getting laid by him?”

“That’s not what I was trying to say at all-“

The noise of the doorbell made them halt their discussion and Sehun quickly got up.

“And now behave, or I’ll make sure you never enter this apartment again, best friend or not.”

The man that greeted them when Sehun enthusiastically opened the door was the definition of a hot, young college professor. Not that Sehun liked to watch porn where twinks got fucked by their sexy professor, not at all.

The thing about Kim Junmyeon, the man stepping into Sehun’s flat that instant, was that he simultaneously looked awfully attractive and insanely nerdy at the same time. Perched on a straight nose sat a pair of large glasses with thick rims. He was smiling, exposing perfectly white teeth. His short black hair was casually styled up and combined with the chequer sweater that looked like his grandma had chosen for him it was very hard for Sehun’s brain to process whether the guy looked cute, awkward or hot. It was a mixture of all options, he came to realize.

“Hi, I’m Junmyeon!” The Yhoawa politely smiled and raised his hand to boop Sehun’s forehead and then Tao’s with his middle and index finger. Belatedly, Sehun realized that he’d read something about this gesture being the traditional welcoming of Yhoawa, but Sehun still felt spooked for a second before he started smiling back.

“Uh, yeah, hi. I’m Sehun. This is Tao, my best friend. He’s here… because…” Sehun trailed off because fuck, they really hadn’t worked that out yet. It wasn’t like he could just bust out the stories about how every single person that had come by just like Junmyeon to look at the flat had ended up in Sehun’s pants.

“Sehun and I were studying and we got so absorbed in the topic that we forgot about the time.” Tao chimed in in an attempt to save Sehun’s ass.

It worked.

“Oh, that’s very admirable of you. Being studious is a virtue for my people. I don’t mind if there’s somebody else here, especially not if it’s someone that takes their studies seriously.” Junmyeon looked past Sehun to beam at Tao who looked more than pleased with his reply that had managed to project a completely wrong image of their actual studying habits, but Sehun didn’t really mind. If that meant that he was on the good side of this hot nerdy dude, he really had no qualms about throwing in a tiny white lie.

“Yeah, we’re such good students.” Tao’s voice was awfully sweet, but Junmyeon didn’t seem to be picking up on the ironic undertone.

Just like with the previous two, Sehun began with showing Junmyeon Johnny’s empty room. When he finished explain everything to Junmyeon and asked if the other had any questions, Junmyeon certainly didn’t disappoint.

“I have quite a few books. Will I be able to add shelves?”

Books. It wasn’t very common to still have physical copies of literary works. It was almost decadent considering their lifestyle Sehun thought, but kept that to himself. In their century, printed out versions of books were rare and therefore expensive and mostly exclusive.

“Yeah sure. Do you like collecting them or something?” He asked. He certainly wasn’t going to stop him from doing that although it still surprised him. The only books that Sehun had ever seen where in the Uju Museum of Human History and that had been quite a few years back when his class had visited it in 7 th grade. Sehun had thought that Ferrari cars were way cooler than books back then, so he hadn’t paid them much attention.

“Well, I don’t know how much you know about my species, but we’re scientists. Throughout all areas, from humanities to sciences, we try to discover the remaining secrets of the universe. I guess it’s in my blood to have a thing for physical copies of books because they were so incredibly important to spread knowledge and helped to enlighten the public.” Junmyeon explained. “There’s just something about holding a printed copy of a book with theories that help you to understand the world that really gets me. When I hold it in my hands, it feels like I’m one step closer to grasping something big, something meaningful.”

During his little speech, Junmyeon’s eyes were gleaming like a little child that flew in a spaceship to a neighbouring planet for a day trip for the first time.

As far as Sehun knew, Junmyeon’s species believed that the universe was some sort of physical manifestation of their god. Due to that, they strived to explore the universe and gather as much information about it as they could as a way to become closer to their god.

Sehun wondered if that made every single book some kind of bible for Junmyeon, but he felt too awkward to ask that. Instead he just laughed carefully and nodded. “Sounds cool.”

Junmyeon didn’t seem to pick up on Sehun’s slight awkwardness, but only continued smiling before he seemed to remember something.

“Actually… I just finished this book about Mount Everest – it was a cliff-hanger.”

Silence hung in the room for a second. Then Junmyeon broke out into giggles and Tao and Sehun politely joined in after a second or two.

It seemed that Junmyeon wasn’t only hot and nerdy, but also an advocate of lame dad-jokes.

They ended up settling down in the kitchen after taking a look at the bathroom really quickly. Sehun was keen on finishing that part quickly because until now, entering the bathroom had always led to disastrous although pleasurable events, but today, that definitely wasn’t on his agenda.

Tao seemed to disagree though.

In the whole time Sehun had known Tao, he’d never witnessed the other flirting so hard with anybody.

“So you’re writing your thesis at the moment? That’s so interesting. Can you tell me more about it?”

At Tao’s question, Junmyeon began a ten-minute monologue on his research topic and the study he was conducting. While it actually sounded rather interesting, Sehun eventually drifted off, taking the time instead to examine the other up close. If he couldn’t do the regular conversation procedure he’d planned for all the potential flatmates, he could at least appreciate the other’s good looks.

Sehun certainly couldn’t blame Tao for swooning over the other a little. There was something rather sexy about the smart vibe he was giving off, and the nerdiness just added the perfect portion of adorableness.

Yhoawa were humanoid aliens with a skin colour that leaned a little into the blueish direction. It was a really subtle undertone, but it was pretty. It was a pale blue, a little cold, but it fitted the deep black colour of Junmyeon’s eyes perfectly. The whites of his eyes weren’t actually white but a light purple shade, a faint lavender if Sehun had to be precise. It looked pretty, and it fit well with his black hair, Sehun thought.

In the corner of his eye, he spotted something that caught his attention immediately. He hadn’t noticed it at first, but there was something peaking out from Junmyeon’s chequered sweater that was a lot more exciting than the man’s fashion choices.

“Oh, right. It’s body paint. It’s a thing we do regularly. The paint is a paste made of flowers from our home planet Vlak IV. Depending on the colour of the roots, we make different tones for our body paint.

It seemed like Tao had caught sight of the patterns too, because Sehun was pulled right back into the conversation when he heard Junmyeon talk about body paint. He hadn’t even realized that the two had changed the topic, but he felt a lot more invested now.

“What kind of paintings do you do then?” He found himself asking just when Tao had opened his mouth to reply something.

“There is a certain style our people use. We like to draw along the lines in our body that carry our energy into our body parts. We adorn those lines with floral patterns to thank god for creating our bodies in such a beautiful way.” Junmyeon elaborated. “If you want, I can show you.”

“Yes.”

The reply came in unison, and both Tao and Sehun tried not to blush at how eager they must have sounded. Junmyeon didn’t mind though, because he just laughed happily and nodded, already getting up.

After that, everything went too quickly for Sehun’s brain to register.

One second Junmyeon was wearing that awful sweater, the other the sweater was somewhere on the chair and Junmyeon stood half-naked in his kitchen, all his body-painted glory on display.

Of course, the dude had to have abs. Sehun wasn’t sure how he could have assumed one second that he didn’t.

Next to him, Tao was positively drooling. At least mentally.

“So here we have the lines.” Junmyeon explained, his fingers gliding over thick deep purple lines leading down his quite sizable biceps and down his arm to his wrist where they ended on his palm in a little dot. Sehun hadn’t even noticed that earlier, but even now he wasn’t paying much attention to his hands when there was so much else to stare at.

Just like Junmyeon had explained to them earlier, there were floral patterns breaking out of the thick lines, drawn in both the same purple shade of the lines and also a slightly blueish colour that was a little lighter. It complimented his skin tone and eyes very well, and Sehun wasn’t sure if he should look at his biceps, his pecs or his abs.

What really drew him in were the two lines leading down into his pants and fuck him if he didn’t want to know if there were more body paintings beneath the fabric of his pants.

“Can I look at them a little more closely?” Tao suddenly asked, and shit, that fucker had apparently forgone all the initial thoughts to keep this meeting tame. The look in his eyes told him that Tao wanted a lot more than just looking, but Sehun couldn’t blame him.

“Sure.” Junmyeon nodded and although it had been Tao asking, Sehun stood up as well, following the other closely. If Tao got to be closer to the hot dude’s abs, Sehun wanted to as well.

“Do you draw them on your own?” Tao asked, his finger already tracing the line on Junmyeon’s left biceps. Junmyeon didn’t seem to mind that either, instead watching intently as Tao’s fingers wandered from his shoulder to his chest.

“Yeah, I gotta since I live on my own. That’s why there are none on my back. Usually there should be, but it’s hard if you don’t have a partner to do it for you.”

“I’d paint them for you.” Tao basically purred and Sehun would laugh if Junmyeon wasn’t being so distracting by being sexy right in front of him.

“I mean, if I had the opportunity.” Tao continued, his finger now awfully close to Junmyeon’s nipple. The other was very calm concerning the proximity of Tao’s finger to it.

“That’s very nice of you Tao. I’m glad you two seem to like the body paint so much.”

“I love it.” Tao agreed immediately.

Sehun was a little more resistant. “It’s very beautiful.” He admitted, feeling a little shy for some reason. “You’re very open about this.” Sehun couldn’t help but say.

“Oh, yeah. Why should I not be?” Junmyeon shot back and Sehun couldn’t think of anything to respond.

“True, I guess.” He mumbled, his face flushing a pretty shade of red. “Sorry about that… that was probably rude.”

“No, it’s fine. I know that different species deal with things differently.” Junmyeon waved it off and sent Sehun a reassuring smile. This guy really was all about smiles, it would almost be unsettling if he didn’t look so cute with the way his squishy cheeks moved and his eyes formed crescents when he did that.

“Is it only on your upper body or elsewhere too?” Tao asked. It looked like he didn’t like the attention shifting solely on Sehun, so his finger had moved lower, right down to Junmyeon’s abs where it was resting now.

“It’s on my lower body, too.” Junmyeon nodded.

“Can we see?” Tao asked, and with that it was sealed for Sehun that he would never let Tao join one of these meetings again.

Junmyeon’s pants were on the floor somewhere, Sehun didn’t really know. After Junmyeon had stripped out of them, many things happened at once. For one, Tao had moved his hands lower so that they were resting on the sensitive skin of his abdomen. Also, Junmyeon seemed to slowly pick up on the sexual tension in the room.

“I assume that’s not what you usually do when you ask people to come over when you intend to show them the flat?” Junmyeon chuckled, his eyes meeting Sehun’s. Something in them had changed, they were more searching now, almost challenging. It was kinda really hot.

“Um. I mean…” Sehun’s first instinct had been to say no, but that kind of would be a lie. This was exactly what every single person had done that had come over for now: Clothes off, and Sehun drooling over them. Tao was a new addition to the mix, but Sehun could live with that. They’d tried sexual stuff with each other before when they thought that maybe they could date but they’d quickly figured out that this wasn’t a very good idea at all rather quickly.

“Wait, stuff like this regularly happens?” That actually seemed to surprise Junmyeon, but he didn’t appear to be put off by it. Sehun took that as a good sign.

“So far, Sehun ended up getting fucked by every single person that came to look at the flat.” Tao provided helpfully. Sehun felt the strong urge to choke him.

“I mean it wasn’t my intention to get laid but you’re both kinda hot so…” Junmyeon trailed off and left both men gaping at him.

“What?”

“Does that mean you want to have sex with us?” Tao’s eyes were boring into Junmyeon’s.

“I guess what I was trying to say is that I’m not opposed to it?”

“Well, that’s good, because you could consider my ass booked right now.”

For some reason, Sehun would have expected them to take this to his bedroom. What he didn’t see coming were him and Tao on his knees on the kitchen floor, impatient fingers tugging on a belt that just didn’t want to come free from its buckle. Tao let out an annoyed whine when Sehun’s fingers got in his way for the second time. They weren’t perfectly in tune, not yet, and it was getting in their way between their hands and Junmyeon’s cock.

After it had become clear that Junmyeon was up for sex, Tao and Sehun had settled on a silent agreement that whatever kind of competition had been going on between them for his attention until now had ended and that they were going to enjoy this to the fullest.

When they finally managed to open Junmyeon’s belt and open his pants, it was Tao who didn’t waste any time to pull them down together with his underwear at the same time.

Sehun’s breath hitched. There were more paintings, down his thighs and disappearing into the legs of his pants. What Sehun really was looking at was the other’s cock though, still fairly soft but definitely different from any cock he’d ever seen. Biting his lips, Sehun tentatively reached out to wrap his fingers around the still mostly soft length. Next to him, Tao looked like he was gonna pout that Sehun got his hands on Junmyeon’s cock first but then he caught sight of the other’s ass and went out to grab that instead.

Focusing on Junmyeon’s cock, Sehun gave it a testing stroke. The colour of the shaft was a pale purple. It was thicker at the base, but by far not as thick by Yifan’s knot. Sehun could feel it pulse under his touch, slowly beginning to swell under the ministrations of his fingers. Easing up his hold on the shaft, Sehun traced his fingers over the underside where he could feel the beginnings of ridges swelling up. His pants felt tighter at the thought of how it would feel in his ass.

Tracing from the base to the tip, Sehun pressed his thumb over the head of Junmyeon’s cock. It pulled a low gasp out of him, and Sehun looked up, catching Junmyeon’s eyes on him. Next to him, Tao was watching too, his eyes locked on where Sehun’s thumb was gently rubbing circles against the sensitive skin of the head of Junmyeon’s cock. In his hand, it was slowly thickening and Sehun felt his mouth water.

“I wanna touch too.” Tao broke the silence, reaching out to close his hand around the shaft closer to the base. This way, their hands were engulfing all of Junmyeon’s length, Sehun’s wrapped around the head and Tao’s wrapped around the rest. They quickly realized that they couldn’t move their fingers that well though, so exchanging quick glances they both knew they had the same thought.

A moan escaped Junmyeon as Tao’s lips pressed a wet kiss to the tip of his cock, his tongue pressing against it, lapping enthusiastically. Sehun joined only a second later, his lips making contact with the hot skin of his still thickening shaft. He was a lot bigger now already, and Sehun loved the feeling of feeling it grow even bigger as they pressed wet kisses against the shaft, feeling it pulse and breaths leaving Junmyeon’s parted lips.

“You two are so pretty. Do you… do this often?” It wasn’t meant in an offensive or degrading way, and neither Tao nor Sehun interpreted it that way. They simply took the compliment.

Pulling away, Tao looked up at him with hooded eyes, pupils blown. “Not really.”

“So it’s your first time hooking up?”

Tao chuckled. “I didn’t say that.” He replied and went back to licking a stripe from the base of Junmyeon’s cock to the tip before finally letting it slip between his plush lips.

Junmyeon took the hint, effectively shut up by Tao’s mouth.

While Tao began to suck on the tip, tongue pressing against the velvety skin, Sehun was still kissing the length, enjoying the way the ridges on the underside felt against his tongue. They had grown a little more prominent now that Junmyeon was aroused and Sehun liked to trace them with the tip of his tongue. Judging by Junmyeon’s little breathy moans, he seemed to like it too.

Hands had found their way into their hair. Sehun loved the way Junmyeon’s grip tightened whenever Tao sucked a little harder or whenever Sehun found an especially sensitive spot with his tongue.

When Tao decided to take Junmyeon’s cock deeper into his mouth, Sehun pulled away, his hands beginning to roam over his thighs and ass. He got a handful of one of his ass cheeks, and fuck, Junmyeon had a nice ass Sehun realized belatedly. He spent a good amount of time mapping out his ass with his hands, his fingers occasionally dipping into the crease and he even brushed over his hole a few times. Whenever Sehun did that, Junmyeon’s hips stuttered a little, and as much as he wanted to explore how much more he could make Junmyeon fall apart, Sehun preferred to do it by focusing on his cock again.

In the meantime, Tao had began to deep-throat Junmyeon. However, when he realized that Sehun’s fingers were back, he eased up a little, only taking him in half-way. Sehun covered the rest with his hand, stroking whenever Tao bobbed his head. Like that, they build up a steady rhythm of stroking and sucking in tune, effectively reducing Junmyeon to a moaning mess.

“How- how do you want to continue this?” Junmyeon had half the mind to ask. His voice was breathy and sounded a lot less composed than it had earlier and his glasses had slid down the bridge of his nose a little. He looked delicious, and Sehun couldn’t wait to get more of him.

“One of the main things while Sehunnie and I didn’t have as much fun with each other was the fact that we both prefer bottoming most of the time. So… do you wanna do us the favour?”

Needless to say, Junmyeon did.

After a short time of contemplation, they had all agreed to take this to the bedroom after all. Sehun’s bed wasn’t made for three people, but they made it work, Tao and Sehun on all fours on his bed while Junmyeon kneeled behind them. He’d made quick work of their clothes, taking them off in record time. By the time they were all naked, Sehun had ordered the automatic system of the flat to close the blinds so that no by-passing hover bus going past their window could catch them.

“We need lube.” Sehun was already reaching out for the box where he stored his toys and lube when Junmyeon cleared his throat.

“We can use my spit.”

Raising a brow, Sehun didn’t feel impressed. Up until now, Junmyeon had appeared to be a responsible dude. He felt disappointed that apparently now he was starting to show some downsides.

“I don’t think that’s gonna work, we have to get our asses slippery and spit doesn’t exactly-“

“I know, Sehun.” Junmyeon interrupted him with a soft smile. He had taken his glasses off together with the rest of his clothes. He still looked cute, but the hotness ratio had taken over.

“The thing is” Junmyeon continued, looking almost sheepish “that my spit isn’t like your spit. The consistency is… thicker. It’s a natural lubricant.”

“Oh…” Sehun mumbled, his thoughts rattling. Next to him, Tao gasped.

“If you don’t eat us out then, I’ll take that as a personal offence.” Tao declared.

With a gleam in his eyes, Junmyeon chuckled. “There’s nothing I’d rather do.”

True to his word, Junmyeon got comfortable behind them. At first, Sehun had felt a little awkward about the position he was in, dick out and ass up, but Tao was in the same position and the appreciative hum Junmyeon let out when his palm smoothed out over the soft skin of Sehun’s ass made him ease up a little.

They had agreed on Junmyeon switching between eating and fingering the two. While he ate out one of them, he was gonna finger the other. Because he had decided to eat out Sehun first, he wanted to lube up his fingers and open up Tao a little first. Sehun had to turn his head in an awkward angle, but it was worth watching Junmyeon sucking and lapping at his own fingers until they were glistening with a soft pink substance that seemed to almost gleam a little in the like. At this point, Sehun wouldn’t doubt it if Junmyeon’s cum sparkled, the dude was just that pretty.

When the first finger made contact with Tao’s hole, Sehun heard the other gasp. Junmyeon didn’t push it in immediately, instead teasing his rim a little to spread the natural lube before easing the finger into him carefully. He pumped it in and out of him for a few times before he decided it was time to focus on Sehun too.

The moment his tongue made contact with Sehun’s hole, the other was glad that his cock had been neglected for so long or he probably would have spilled his load way too early. With the glide of the natural lubricant, the way Junmyeon’s tongue lapped at his hole felt more slippery than he remembered, but in a good way. When his tongue breached the ring of tight muscle the first time, Sehun let out a surprised gasp. Next to him Tao moaned too when Junmyeon’s finger accidentally brushed against his prostate.

From then on, Sehun could do nothing but moan and gasp as Junmyeon began to fuck him with his tongue, careful at first but with more and more strength as time went on. He wanted to stroke his weeping dick to get some relief but he was worried that his arm would give out if he reached between his legs and didn’t use both to support his weight.

When Tao let a loud whine, Junmyeon pulled away. Sehun had no clue how much time had passed. He felt delirious, and his cock was dripping onto the sheets without having been touched once by Junmyeon. When the older man pulled away, it was Sehun’s turn to whine.

His noise was quickly replaced by a choked out moan when Junmyeon inserted two fingers into him instead, pumping them into him in a faster pace than Sehun would have expected. He didn’t even know that Junmyeon was already eating out Tao until he could hear the other’s moans increasing all of a sudden, turning into drawn-out groans and whines.

At some point, Junmyeon added a third finger as he blindly fucked his fingers into Sehun. He only rarely hit his prostate, but Sehun couldn’t blame him since the other was busy eating out Tao. That way, he had the chance to calm down a little which hopefully prevented him coming the instant Junmyeon was going to put his cock inside him.

When Tao’s moans began to increase in volume, Junmyeon pulled away. He continued to just simultaneously finger the two until they both couldn’t stand it any longer.

“I need you to fuck me, please” Tao groaned while Sehun moaned out a needy “I need you now, please.” at the same time.

“Alright, alright.” Junmyeon breathed, spitting into his own palm to lube up his cock. It was a flushed deeper purple now, the head a pretty pink. It looked perfect like this, throbbing and glistening with his gleaming spit lube.

“Can you both look at the wall?” Junmyeon asked, stroking himself to spread the lube evenly. “I don’t want you to know who I’m gonna fuck first.”

Sehun’s cock twitched and he could hear Tao’s breath hitch next to him. “Okay.” He managed to get out, feeling a new kind of excitement flooding his veins. It reached new heights when he felt the blunt head of Junmyeon’s cock pressing against his hole.  _ Jackpot. _

Junmyeon took his time pushing into Sehun. He was being careful, making sure that he gave Sehun enough to adjust when all that Sehun wanted was for the other to just fuck into him. He told the other as much and Junmyeon promised him to do just that after he was sure that he wasn’t going to hurt him. Once his hips were flush against Sehun’s ass, he took the time to ease three fingers back into Tao to keep him entertained too.

Like that, Junmyeon began to slowly thrust into him, taking Sehun’s breath away with every single movement of his hips. When Junmyeon accidently brushed his prostate, Sehun let out a broken moan. His arms almost gave in, and Sehun decided to switch from being on his hands to resting his elbows on the bed instead before he face-planted when his arms gave out after all.

In the new position, his back arched, every thrust of Junmyeon’s cock in him seemed to his prostate, and Sehun was in heaven. He was pulled out of his bliss when Junmyeon bottomed out, his cock slipping free from his hole that gaped around nothing. It took only a few seconds until there was something in his ass again, but this time it just was three fingers again and it no longer felt enough. Still, Sehun didn’t want to complain, trying to roll his hips back to meet his thrusts so that he could get his fingers in even deeper.

They continued like this, Junmyeon switching from fucking and fingering them every time he felt that they were getting close. It was torture, but the best kind.

“Junmyeon- please” Sehun was moaning mindlessly, a thin line of drool running down his chin from where his face was squished into the pillow. Next to him, Tao’s hands had given in by now too, his back arched in a similar way as Sehun’s.

“Do you wanna come, Sehunnie?” Junmyeon asked. Sweat was glistening on his flushed chest, his hair hanging in his eyes. His hips were snapping against Sehun’s, quicker now and less controlled.

“Yes, please. I’m so close – please don’t stop.”

Junmyeon let out a low groan. His free hand was spread out on Sehun’s lower back, holding him in place as his cock drilled into him.

“Come for me, baby.”

As if he’d been waiting for permission, Sehun’s body stilled for a moment before a drawn out moan broke from his lips, pulses and pulses of come spilling from his cock and coating the mattress beneath him, his cock jerking in the air without ever being touched once. It was the first time Sehun had come without any stimulation to his cock, and the orgasm made him see stars.

Sehun didn’t notice how Junmyeon pulled out and fucked into Tao instead, thrusting into him until the other tipped over the edge too. Because of that, Sehun almost missed it when Junmyeon pulled out of Tao and stroked his cock a few times before he came as well, long, thick ropes of pearlescent cum landing on both Tao’s and Sehun’s asses and lower backs.

After that, Sehun didn’t really bother to keep his eyes open anymore. He even dozed off, not noticing how Junmyeon ended up wiping them clean and getting dressed again. Only when Sehun felt the soft press of lips on his cheeks, his eyes fluttered open. He felt disoriented for a second, not sure what was going on, but then he understood.

He had no idea how long he’d been napping, but next to him, Tao looked a lot more composed and awake. He was still stark naked though but didn’t seem bothered in the slightest. Not that it mattered, Sehun thought, considering that Junmyeon had had his tongue in both their asses just a half an hour ago.

“I’ll be leaving now if that’s okay for you. I saw all of the flat, and I think we got to know each other pretty well.”

Now that was the understatement of the year.

“Uh, sure.” Sehun mumbled, rubbing his eyes. His ass ached, but in a good way. He still felt pretty gross because he was lying in his own cum, and that didn’t serve as the most comfortable base for sleeping. “I’ll uh… contact you again… about the flat?” Sehun had a hard time stringing words together. His eyelids felt heavy, and he was pretty much still asleep while Tao was eye-fucking the other man again already.

“Sure. Thank you for taking the time and having me come by today!” Somehow, Junmyeon was already back to the polite grandma-chequered-sweater-dude that still was inexplicably hot, but now more on the cute side again. Sehun was left eternally confused.

_ ‘Thank you for fucking me senseless.”  _ Sehun almost said but closed his mouth again before the words came out.

“No problem. It was my pleasure.”  _ Quite literally,  _ he thought.

“Oh, it was my pleasure too, no doubt.” Junmyeon grinned. “Anyways, I probably should be going. I’ve always been sceptical of goodbyes. They’re a bit hand-wavy, aren’t they?”

Tao had the audacity to actually laugh at that. Sehun attempted a smile.

“Let me accompany you to the door.” Tao suddenly offered and jumped up in all his naked glory. Sehun watched as he wrapped an arm around Junmyeon’s waist as he led him out of the bedroom. Sehun didn’t understand the words they exchanged in the hallway, the image of Tao’s naked ass imprinted in his eyes.

It took five minutes until Tao was back.

“What took you so long? Did you have a quickie or what?” Sehun asked. He’d slowly shaken off the tiredness and was ready to get clean and change his sheets. The second time this week already, he realized.

“No. We just talked a little.” Tao shrugged and flopped down on the bed where Sehun had been about to pull off the sheet. He sent him a sour look, but Tao wasn’t impressed in the slightest.

“You know, having you over and not fucking my potential flatmate didn’t really work out very well.”

“I never guaranteed it would. It was worth an attempt though. It could have worked after all.”

“You know.” Sehun raised a brow. “I’m almost starting to think this was a scheme of you to get laid.”

Tao let out a fake-offended gasp. “Sehun! How lowly do you think of me?”

“I don’t think lowly of you.” Sehun stated, reaching for his pillow. “I just know you very well.”

Tao had approximately one second to react before the pillow connected with his face and a pillow fight broke out.

It was way past eight when Tao left. They had decided on having dinner together after all and chatted about their feelings concerning their little escapade. They both didn’t have any hard feelings concerning their sexual encounter, so Sehun wasn’t worried when Tao left.

Finally checking his tablet, he realized that he had a new message.

It was a notification from university, and when he opened it he realized what it was.

At the beginning of the semester, Sehun had to sign up for different projects. It was a special form of class in substitution of a regular lecture or seminar and was accompanied by a tutorial that was led by other students. There had been a few topics that Sehun could sign up for in a priority system that would allow him to assign different project topics different priorities. Priority one was the highest while priority three was the lowest. Sehun assigned all three priorities to different subjects, hoping that he’d get into the project course with the highest priority. This system of choosing courses was supposed to be more fair as they could help the algorithm by indicating which course they’d prefer. However, when Sehun checked his mail, he realized he’d been put into the project he’d assigned the lowest priority.

_ Typical. _

With a sigh, Sehun scrolled down further. The description of the project didn’t sound super boring, but he knew that there had been other stuff that had come closer to what he’d focused in his last two semesters.

This project included an overnight stay due to an excursion to X-EXO, one of the moons of EXO planet. Someone had abandoned a bunny-like creature there that originally stemmed from Exo planet. Unlike the other moons of Exo planet, X-EXO actually possessed an atmosphere that was almost identical to EXO planet itself. Only the oxygen percentage varied by one percent, which made it possible for humans to visit although long-terms stays weren’t recommended.

Those moon rabbits as they were now often referred to would almost be cute if it weren’t for their sharp teeth that were able to cut to the bone once they bit you. Although they weren’t aggressive by nature, they tended to be very protective of their young so people weren’t advised to approach them around mating time and as long as the baby bunnies still lived with the mother. Over the course of the years that they’d lived on the planet already, the moon bunnys had began to copulate with a species of bunny-like creatures that were native to X-EXO. The hybrids that had come out of the species mixing up were barely researched, so the project aimed at taking samples of their genetic material and then take it to the uni labs to breakdown their genetic code. After that, they were supposed to recreate the exact same genetic code by manipulating and fusing the DNA of the moon bunnies and the ones native to X-EXO. It was more of a practical task as in a workshop, but now that Sehun thought about it, it didn’t sound half bad.

After reading through the description, he scrolled further down. There had been no information on the tutor for the project, so he was eager to find out who it was. If he was lucky, there would also be a list attached with all the people that were in the same project group as him. Him and Tao had tried to get into the same group so he was hoping to find his name there.

What he found instead took his breath way.

_ Project leader: Kim Jongin _ Sehun read. His lips parted, silently forming the name. Fuck. Jongin was his tutor. His heart started pounding in his chest and suddenly this whole project felt a lot more exciting than it initially had.

Then it sunk in that if Jongin was his project leader and tutor, that meant that Sehun couldn’t fuck this up. It also meant that he had to put in a lot of effort in to not appear like a dumbass in front of him, and the chances of his brain functioning 100% had the chances of him not procrastinating before an essay or exam. Those chances were coming close to zero.

Jongin as his tutor meant that Sehun would get to know Jongin better, too. He wasn’t sure if that was a blessing or course, because everything that he’d found out about the other had just made him become more attractive. Even the fact that he was a project leader was sexy to him. Being smart, Sehun concluded, was hot and Junmyeon had just been the prime example for that.

Reaching for his phone, Sehun halted. He’d been about to text Tao that he was in a group with Jongin when he hadn’t even checked if Tao was in his group, too. He didn’t want the other to feel offended that he had forgotten about him in his excitement over Jongin.

Just as he’d hoped, there was a list with names in the project attached to the message. His eyes scanned the short list of eight names and although some sounded familiar, Tao’s name was not on the list. Sehun somehow didn’t feel that disappointed anymore, because he had already begun to imagine Tao’s endless teasing at him drooling over Jongin.

When he reached for his phone this time, he was surprised to find a message from Tao on it already. He half expected it a ‘I got home safely’ message because they usually did that. Lately, the crime rates had risen again after a decade-long decrease, so everyone was a little extra careful these days.

Instead, Tao’s message made him let out a groan of both frustration and amusement though.

_ [Tao] Uh, I think you have to look for another guy to take in as a flatmate. I’m kinda going on a date with Junmyeon tomorrow and I think it’d be weird if he moved in with you _

Well, Sehun thought as he read the message for a third time, it seemed like he hadn’t found his future roommate just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave me some nice comments and Kudos cause I could really need some cheering up cause I caught the flu and my laptop has been broken for 2+ weeks so yeah, leave some nice words or constructive feedback ♥️
> 
> As always, you can find a moodboard [here](https://twitter.com/SehunSemper/status/1205480714243911681?s=19)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I meant to post this last week but then I got sick again and well... I took a break. Without further ado, here's the next chapter though!

Sehun had decided to take a break from his process of finding a suitable roommate.

Up until now, he wasn’t exactly sure if it had been a successful process. It mostly depended on which details he focused. If he were to look at the amount of times he got laid and had a good time, his actions certainly had been successful. However, if Sehun thought about the number of people he’d found to move in, he felt a little sobered again.

3:0 for getting laid.

Sehun didn’t think that was a particularly bad outcome. Still, he figured that maybe he should take a break for now. He still had a little time left until Johnny’s contract fully expired so he wasn’t pressed for time per se.

This, among other things, rushed through Sehun’s head as he walked Vivi, the three-headed Bichon deviation.

Like he usually would, Sehun was headed for the park close to the old lady’s home who trusted him with her triple-threat of cuteness. Unlike the parks that Sehun knew from old images and videos of earth that they watched in school, the Uju Reservation and Recreation Area, short RARA, was a large park in the centre of Uju. Compared to earth, the inhabitants of Exo planet were keen on preserving their planet and nature preservation was regarded with an extremely high priority. Therefore, whenever the floating cameras and guard androids spotted anyone just dropping as much as a tissue, the person was fined for violating the Nature Preservation Law.

Due to such strict regulations, the Reservation and Recreation Area of Uju was considered to be one of the cleanest and most diverse parks on the whole planet. While several plants grew on the nutritious soil of Exo planet naturally, many extra-terrestrial plants had been added to the collection of the park, turning it into an outdoor botanical garden that was accessible to anybody.

From pictures, Sehun knew that plants used to be mainly green with colourful blossoms, there were a few exceptions of course. The flora and fauna of Exo planet though, was a mixture of purples and pinks, blues and reds. Bright yellows mixed with stinging greens, deep oranges contrasted teal petals.

However, it was not only the variety of colours that made the park stand out from others of its kind. It was the variety of shapes and sizes, smells and lighting in the park that made it so unique. Giant pink stalks with softly glowing petals at the top loomed over Sehun’s head, the plants creating a low glow that was the perfect substitution for lamps. Instead of installing lights in the park area, bioluminescent plants had been strategically planted along the ways and on playgrounds, picnic areas and similar spots.

Sehun had been mindlessly chewing on a chocolate flavoured energy bar as he’d let himself get dragged through the park by Vivi. They passed one of the pitcher plants that served as living trash cans. All materials these days that were used to wrap up food, products and in general were often thrown away after their use were composed of biodegradable material. That way, they could either be recycled in the home recycling facility that belonged to every large apartment building and that was directly connected to the trash cans of each apartment or people could simply throw their biodegradable products into one of the pitcher plants in the park as they took a walk.

Sehun still thought that those large, often deep blue or bright orange plants were kind of creepy, whenever he threw something inside they suddenly glowed a little when the trash hit the stomach acid of the plant. Sehun remembered reading that the female ones were the blue coloured plants and the males the orange ones, but he wasn’t sure if that was true.

Sehun’s watch vibrated on his wrist. It didn’t serve only as a watch but also as his phone and basically also ever other function smartphones used to have. He could even take pictures with it and create little holographic projections on the screen.

On his wrist, a tiny projection of Johnny appeared, staring up at him.

“Hey Sehun. Are you busy right now?” The little project spoke to him. Sehun had his headphones in so he heard Johnny’s voice as if he was standing right beside him.

“Just walking Vivi, what’s up?” He asked, waving at the tiny projection of his friend.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go out to a gig tonight. There’s an awesome band playing at Exodeux and I thought it would be cool if you’d join us!”

“Are there only gonna be you and your girlfriend? Cause I’m not really into third-wheeling.” Sehun raised a brow. Vivi was tugging on his leash and Sehun almost stumbled when the dog suddenly surged forward. In the corner of his eye Sehun saw that one of the heads apparently had spotted one of the squirrel-like creatures with a fluffy ruby red tail. There were two tiny horns on its head and when it hissed at Vivi who was barking at it, the demon squirrel exposed numerous rows of sharp teeth.

The ‘adorable’ on the tip of Sehun’s tongue was swallowed down and he focused on Johnny again, carefully pulling Vivi away from the killer squirrel.

“No, it’s gonna be us and some other people from my studies. Come on, it’s gonna be fun. Also I know the band, you can get to meet them too! They’re the kings of the underground music scene of Uju, definitely a must see.”

Sehun hummed. “But I have a meet-up for my project at like… 6.”

“So what? We’re not gonna meet up until like 10. Come on, tell me you’re in. It’ll be so much more fun when you’re here with me!”

Sehun considered his options. On one hand, he had been looking forward to a relaxing night at home just watching something on his projector. At the same time, it had been ages since he’d gone out, let alone attended a concert. Also, Johnny was right. His project meetup wasn’t really an excuse.

“Okay. I’m in. I’ll see you at Exodeux. If the band is shit, I’m gonna force you to pay for my drinks though for convincing me to go there. This place is expensive as fuck, at least for university student standards.”

In the hologram, Johnny grinned and gave him a thumbs up. “Awesome. I’ll see you there then. And I promise you, you won’t regret it.”

After the call had ended, Sehun slowly got the feeling that he maybe should’ve opted for the night in after all.

After Sehun had dropped Vivi off at the old lady’s apartment and had collected his pay that he was most likely going to waste on the club entrance fee and drinks tonight, Sehun decided to text Tao after he’d got onto the hover bus that was going to take him almost directly to his apartment building.

The development of hover vehicles had revolutionised public transport. Now, instead of only on the actual ground and underground, transport had conquered new heights quite literally. Basically, floating light signals created highways for hover cars, buses and even trains. While the city of Uju had a spaceship port, those usually were only used for interplanetary travel or even greater distances. To counteract traffic, only public transport was allowed on the streets, no households – not even the president or celebrities – had private hover vehicles. However, if you didn’t want to take the hover bus or train to an important meeting to save a galaxy from trade wars, you could still take a hover taxi provided by one of the many state subsidized transport enterprises.

Sehun, however, just like the simple student he was, usually took the hover bus home. They left in a three-minute interval and from the old ladies flat, it took him just 5 minutes to get home, although they had quite the distance to pass. Minimal traffic and high velocity made it possible.

_ [Sehun] how's it going with your lube-spitting boyfriend _

It only took about half a minute until Sehun already had a response.

_ [Tao] I would tell you that it's been going great cause he's a master at eating ass, but you know that already _

After Sehun had found out that Tao was now dating Junmyeon, he’d been a little worried that this would affect his friendship with Tao. While the two had hooked up before, they’d never had another person join and even further, said person certainly wouldn’t have ended up as the other party’s new boyfriend.

Mostly, Sehun had been worried about Tao feeling jealous that Sehun had had sex with his new boyfriend, but just like he probably should have expected from his best friend, Tao didn’t really seem to care at all. Not only had he proceeded to reassure Sehun that he totally didn’t mind and that it had been a super-hot experience, no, Tao also continued to brag about how much sex he was having with Junmyeon now and he was rather graphic at that, too.

_ [Sehun] so the base of your relationship are his ass-eating skills? _

_ [Tao] well... Partially _

Sehun snorted.

_ [Tao] but no, he's also very cute and funny and smart _

_ [Sehun] in contrast to you _

_ [Tao] hey!! _

_ [Sehun] you know I love you _

A quick glance at the journey timeline projection on the window told him that there were only two stops left until he had to get off the hover bus.

_ [Tao] whatever... You're just jealous he's only eating my ass now _

_ [Sehun] nah it's cool _

_ [Sehun] I think I'm done with hook-ups for now _

That much was true. Even now, Sehun still wasn’t sure how his life had turned into a live-action-porn-movie. It wasn’t like he hadn’t enjoyed all his encounters so far, he was rather weirded out by how much he was enjoying them.

On the other hand, Sehun also had this crush on Jongin. It had taken him a while to work up to it and admit to himself that it was a crush, but it was there and he couldn’t ignore it. Just at the thought of seeing Jongin soon for the project meet-up, he felt knees going weak, and that certainly didn’t come from the hover vehicle speeding up a last time before he had to get off.

_ [Sehun] I'm on my way to the project meet-up right now _

_ [Tao] ohh!!! _

_ [Tao] with Jongin ;) _

Sehun wanted to shove the wink up Tao’s ass. Sadly, no partial and portable teleportation device had been developed yet, not even in the year 3009.

_ [Sehun] yep, with Jongin. I hope I don't embarrass myself and he doesn't find out how dumb I am right away _

_ [Tao] well with that level of confidence you're not gonna get anywhere _

If Jongin knew about his flatmate escapades, would he even still be interested in Sehun? Of course, the other shouldn’t judge him for things like this, but even in their time and age, people sometimes were still awfully 2000ish when it came to their opinions and beliefs on what was right and wrong. It wasn’t like Sehun expected Jongin to be that close minded. Quite frankly, that would be a major turn-off, but Sehun didn’t doubt that it would hurt nonetheless if Jongin were to judge him for it.

Therefore, Sehun felt a little torn about trying not to feel guilty about his hook-ups while simultaneously worrying what Jongin could think if he ever were to find out.

_ [Sehun] who said I was trying to get anywhere _

_ [Tao] we both know exactly where you wanna get _

Sehun purposefully didn’t respond, but he didn’t have to. The speakers announced his stop.

_ [Tao] into his pants _

_ [Tao] now excuse me, someone else wants to get into my pants now. My ass, to be precise _

_ [Tao] talk to you later, good luck with your crush _

Standing up, Sehun took a step towards the door, sending one last message before he pocketed his phone.

_ [Sehun] gross _

In an attempt to leave a good expression, Sehun ended up being almost half an hour too early to their project meeting at university. Each project group had been assigned a group room in the library with access to projectors, screens and enough space to fit a small group of people to work effectively. Originally, Sehun had figured that he could just grab a chamomile tea, the latest trend of retro human food that had conquered Uju, but the queue to both the shop and the vending machine were too long for his impatient nature, at least when it came to standing in line for a watered down bag filled with plant particles.

That’s why he decided to head to their assigned room already, in the hopes of having some alone time to read into the topic again before he had to face Jongin and his mind-blowingly good looks and sweet smile.

Of course, his plan didn’t quite work out.

As soon as Sehun stepped in front of the glass door, he realized that someone was already in the room. Expectedly, that person just had to be Jongin.

For a second, Sehun thought about turning around and queuing for the retro tea after all when Jongin lifted his head, spotting Sehun through the door and effectively destroying his chances of fleeing.

Hesitantly, Sehun stepped closer so that the sensor of the door registered his presence. He felt awkwardly naked as he waited for the glass door to slide open, Jongin’s eyes still on him.

"Hi. I'm Sehun, I'm in your project group." He greeted him, pleased how his voice sounded stable and he hadn’t taken on the colour of a ripe tomato just yet.

"Oh, you're early." Jongin was still smiling and Sehun was melting. "And I know who you are. We had a seminar together, right?"

Sehun almost tumbled over the floating chair that he was pulling towards himself to sit down. Jongin remembered him? For some reason, that made him happier than if he received a message that he’d passed all his exams this term.

Jongin nodded, his eyes following Sehun’s movement as he finally got seated and put down his backpack.

"Yeah. I wasn't sure if you remembered though."

If there was one thing he’d remembered from last semester, it was Jongin. He hadn’t expected it to be the same for Jongin though.

"Oh, I do." The other insisted and motioned Sehun to come closer. For his own sake, Sehun had sat down with quite some distance to Jongin, but the other wasn’t having it.

“It's cool that you're in my project group. I think the trip will be fun. We'll be discussing the details later but a trip to X-Exo is always fun."

"Yeah, probably. I've only been there once for a day trip, so I'm looking forward to it." It was kind of cute how excited Jongin seemed about this whole thing. Good looks were one thing but being smart and friendly were what made Jongin even hotter in Sehun’s eyes. He wondered if the other had even one unattractive trait

"To be honest, I think our project is fool-proof so it's mostly gonna be fun." Jongin continued. "I already chose a weekend for the trip which I hope will be fine for everyone because I'm a little limited in time on the weekends because I often head to dance competitions on Saturdays."

At the mention of dance, Sehun’s eyes grew wide.

"Dance competitions? So, you dance?"

"Yep. I've been dancing ever since I was a toddler. Besides catching moon bunnies to analyse their DNA, it's my greatest passion."

It wasn’t like Sehun had thought that Jongin could become any more perfect, but the other managed to surprise him again and again apparently.

"I really love dancing too. You must be good if you take part in competitions though!" For years, Sehun had enjoyed dancing in a studio and about half a year ago, he’d started taking up pole-dancing lessons because he wanted to try something new. It was fun, but the first few attempts had failed horribly and had even been quite painful sometimes, but he was getting there and maybe he was even going to get a pole installed in his flat at some point.

The fact that Jongin was a dancer too though blew his mind.

In front of him, Jongin just laughed shyly and brushed a hand through his hair. "Well, I always try to improve. But I guess I'm alright."

"I would love to see you dance." The words had left Sehun’s mouth without thinking, and although he wanted to punch himself for it, he also really did want to see Jongin dancing.

"Aw thank you. I mean I could show you a video if you'd like- oh hey guys!"

Somewhere behind Sehun, two more people had showed up behind the glass door. Jongin stopped mid-sentence and waved and Sehun’s chances of getting to see Jongin dance were dropping to zero.

After the two newcomers had settled down at the table, more and more people kept tumbling in until their small group was completed. There was still some time left until the meet-up was supposed to start, but since they were all present they decided to just start earlier in the hopes that it meant that they could go home earlier too.

As Jongin spoke, Sehun diligently took notes on his tablet. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d taken that many notes, usually just resorting to the slides the professor uploaded, but because it was Jongin, he wanted to appear studious and interest.

As he listened, Sehun gradually became actually interested in the topic anyway. Although the project hadn’t been his first choice, he now began to see the appeal of it. While Jongin mostly told them what had been stated in the mail already, he sprinkled some extra info here and there and altogether made the whole thing a lot more exciting than Sehun had made it out to be.

Especially the trip to X-Exo had him feeling stoked. The overnight stay meant that they had to stay in a hostel on the moon, and that also meant that he got to spend more time with Jongin and maybe even get to know him better. Maybe he finally would build up the courage to ask him out after this, but then again, Sehun had always liked to dream big…

He was almost disappointed when Jongin called it a day for the meeting. An hour and a half had passed and Sehun hadn’t even really noticed it. For a second, he considered staying behind to ask Jongin about his dancing again but as he watched the other packing up his stuff, he decided against it, suddenly feeling too shy to pull through with it.

Next time, he told himself, as he left the room with a rushed goodbye and pink cheeks, next time he was definitely going to ask him about it.

Exodeux wasn’t a well-known club by any means, at least not if you considered public opinion. For Sehun and his friends, the club that also hosted concerts of local gigs, had become one of their favourite spots to go clubbing. Their music varied from psychedelic tunes that you could get lost in after smoking too much veed, a genetically manipulated version of what humans used to refer to as weed, or EDM and even rock bands. Considering Johnny’s taste, the band was most likely going to venture into the rock spectrum, but Sehun wasn’t entirely sure yet.

Bright neon lights lit up the street, small puddles had formed on the floor panels from the rain earlier that day. Even now, it was still drizzling a little and Sehun couldn’t wait to get inside. He shifted a little, feeling the panels beneath his feet move just the slightest bit. Instead of concrete, all streets, paths and literally every surface that needed to be covered for transportation where covered in these panels. By applying pressure to them, as in walking for example, they generated the electricity by turning the mechanical energy into electric energy which was used to supply the whole city.

"Sehun! You're here!"

A familiar voice made him look up and he grinned when he spotted Johnny, hand-in-hand with his girlfriend Yeri.

"I told you I'd be here, right?" He pretended to be offended but still proceeded to pull first Yeri into a hug, then Johnny. Unlike most of Sehun’s other friends, the two where human and very much acted like humans too, at least when it came down to public displays of affection. Although Sehun had to admit that it had got better compared to the beginning of the relationship but even now, the couple sometimes seemed inseparable and also didn’t hold back making out on the hover bus in the seat right next to him whenever they drove home to their flat after a night of partying.

"I wasn't entirely sure if you were gonna pull through with it though." Johnny grinned after releasing Sehun from his tight hug.

Sehun only huffed, wiping away a drop of water that had landed on his cheek. "Well, I'm hurt. Have more faith in me, dumbass."

"Shut up, love you too."

Sehun’s eyes wandered to the short queue. There weren’t many people there yet, but they usually liked to be there quite early, especially when a gig was going on cause the place tended to be packed then and they wanted to make sure that they got a nice table to have some drinks before they mingled with the crowd.

"Let's head inside, I don't wanna be soaking wet for the whole concert." Sehun smiled and the couple nodded in unison.

It was then that Sehun realized that it was going to be a long, long night.

After finally escaping the light rain and getting into the club, they’d easily found an unoccupied table. For the first round of drinks, it was just the three of them until more and more friends of Johnny and Yeri friends tumbled in and joined them. By the time it was quarter to twelve, they were already squished tightly so that everyone could fit around the table. A veed joint was passed around, and Sehun took it from Irene who was sitting next to him to take a deep inhale. Whereas most people preferred to inhale the direct condensation of veed these days, Sehun sometimes liked the scratch in his throat that came from smoking a blunt instead of just nipping on a vape. It wasn’t healthy, he was aware of that, but the times that he actually consumed veed were very limited, so he didn’t feel too guilty about it. Normally, smoking was prohibited in all buildings, but in some clubs, Exodeux belonged to those, the owners liked to look the other way when their customers pulled out the veed.

With a light feeling in his chest and head, Sehun passed on the joint to Johnny.

"Oh, I think the band's gonna be on soon." His friend declared when they heard the sound of a guitar being tuned. From their table they couldn’t see the stage so they would have to get up soon, but there was still enough time for that.

"What's their name?" Sehun asked. He’d seen an advert for them on one of the large screens outside the club, but he’d already forgotten again.

"Mønster." Johnny exhaled and lowered the joint, making Sehun wish he hadn’t passed it on so quickly.

"Isn't that... A little extra?" Now Sehun remembered the weird stripe through the o that had made him halt when he’d first read it. "Why mønster?"

Johnny shrugged, passing the veed to his girlfriend who immediately passed it onto the guy sitting next to her whose name Sehun had already forgotten. He was one of the guys from Johnny’s seminars and Sehun hadn’t met him before.

"Maybe because they're beasts one stage?" Johnny’s answer was about 4 seconds delayed, and Sehun knew that the veed had hit him.

"That's... Well." He didn’t even know what to reply to that.

Johnny just laughed, patting Sehun’s hair softly. "Don't be such a meanie.” He grinned. "You're gonna love them."

"Why are you so convinced about that?"

"Let's say... It's not only their music that's good, their visuals are too."

Sehun rolled his eyes.

"You think I'm so shallow? I can appreciate a band for their music." He grumbled, but couldn’t deny that Johnny’s words had caught his interest. There was just something about sexy musicians sweating on a stage as they performed their songs with passion.

"Shut up, I know you're a sucker for hot guitarists." Johnny knew him too well, so Sehun couldn’t even deny it anymore.

"Possibly..."

"Where's Tao anyway? I thought you might bring him along."

The sudden change of topic caught him off-guard. He needed a second to register the actual question, and maybe that was a sign that he’d had enough veed after all.

"He's probably busy, he's got a boyfriend now that’s busy eating his ass.”

“Gross.” Came the immediate response from Johnny who scrunched up his face. “TMI, dude.”

“It’s not gross if you’re clean. Straight guys are so protective about your butts. Does Yeri never finger you?” Sehun couldn’t imagine not doing stuff with his ass. Ever since he found out about his prostate, his life had undergone a major upgrade.

“Okay, I think we should change the topic now. How about we head to the stage so we won’t miss the band starting?” With that, Johnny effectively shut down any conversation he wasn’t ready to have yet.

The music of the band had been really good. What had been even better though were the looks of the singer slash guitarist who Johnny later explained was one of his friends. With bright red hair and pink pupils, the guy was definitely a Vrax. While Vrax were a species that was known for their handsome males and beautiful females – legend said that there had never been born a single unattractive Vrax – they were also known for their dark past. For centuries, Vrax were known as scavengers that exploited planets that had no protection of their own. This was long before the union existed, and when intergalactic laws were slowly starting to be introduced, even the Vrax had to adjust to them, as much as they tried to fight it first. Eventually, they grew interested in joining the union, so the government organized scavenger hunts were no longer deployed. Still, parts of their old system remained even today, and it was one of the systems that differed the most from Uju at that.

On Terronda VIII, the planet of the Vrax, the justice system was based on societal hierarchy. This meant that those of higher status were allowed to commit crimes, while those of lower status would be prosecuted for equal crimes. This division in class went as far as the elite being able to commit murder without having to expect any punishment. Up until this day, Sehun still wasn’t quite sure why a planet with such an unfair class system was allowed to be part of the union, but he figured it had a lot to do with Vrax’ expertise on engineering. The species was known for creating living space ships, a technology attempted by many but in the Union part of the universe, the Vrax’ expertise had been unchallenged. Sehun had no doubt that the Union’s interest in said expertise played a huge role in allowing the planet to join the Union and even have a seat in the security council of the Union. For years, there had been uproars about the outdated and discriminatory judicial system of Terronda VIII, but nothing had changed.

Because of that, Vrax often were met with reluctance. It was a pity, because Sehun knew from some of his fellow students that were Vrax, especially the younger generation was publicly protesting in an attempt to change their laws. Quite a lot of them left to study for EXO planet or other Union planets after they finished their schooling, wanting to escape the old system that wasn’t even able to ensure their personal safety.

Sehun wondered if the singer was one of those young people too. He didn’t really want to imagine what life on Terronda VIII had to be like, especially if you weren’t from the upper or middle class. The first tunes of the man’s voice had distracted him though, sending him from dark thoughts about intergalactic judicial systems to pure velvet in the form of a male voice. He couldn’t remember when he’d last heard such a sexy voice, and Sehun wondered if it had something to do with Vrax’ overall appearances that their voices had to be perfect too.

They played for two hour straight with only short breaks in-between where the singer, he introduced himself as Loey, would talk a little and entertain the crowd. He was charismatic and confident, and Sehun couldn’t deny that Johnny had been right when he’d said that Sehun would be able to appreciate him.

A great bonus was that the music was actually really good too. It was rock-ish, and the few guitar solos Loey threw in were brilliant and drew him in, getting lost in the guitar riffs and melodies, but there were also synthesizers and other elements that made it feel like the music filled not only his ears but the whole room. At some point, Sehun felt like he could grasp the sounds if he just reached out with his head, but that might have also come from the veed messing with his head and not the music.

Nonetheless, he was excited after the concert when Johnny informed him that Loey had just texted him and that he would join them at their table once he’d taken a shower backstage. There was no doubt that he needed one, because what Sehun had realized that night was that Vrax sweated a lot, but it wasn’t like normal sweating either, they  _ steamed _ . Instead of water dripping down their bodies, steam rose from their pores and Sehun wondered if that meant that the dude had to be smoking hot even quite literally.

“Loey, this is Sehun.” Johnny introduced the two. “Sehun, this is Loey.”

Only Johnny, him, and now Loey, were at their table. Everyone had disappeared back to the area in front of the stage that was now a dancefloor with music pounding from giant speakers.

“Hey Sehun, nice to meet you. I’m Chanyeol. Loey is my artist name.” Chanyeol grinned at Sehun. He had slid onto the bench next to him and Sehun realized that he looked even better up-close.

Although it seemed like Chanyeol had showered and changed his clothes, he was still probably a few degrees warmer than Sehun. His thigh was pressing against Sehun’s from where he’d sat down next to him closely, but Sehun found himself leaning into the heat instead of finding it uncomfortable.

“Your performance was really good.” Sehun smiled, somehow not the slightest freaked out about how Chanyeol was so close to him while being so casual about it. Maybe it was a Vrax thing. Or maybe he just knew that he was hot as fuck and that Sehun was falling for it.

“Thank you. Was it your first time seeing us live? We’ve played here before like two times.” Chanyeol explained which took Sehun by surprise

“Really? I come here quite regularly but I haven’t gone out in a while…”

“Hm, I figured. I was sure that I would’ve remembered a pretty face like yours.” Chanyeol smirked. It was then that Johnny declared his departure, explaining that he wanted to check if his friends and girlfriend were doing okay but Sehun knew that he just wanted to escape Chanyeol obviously flirting with Sehun.

“So your friends with Johnny?” Chanyeol asked when said human had left.

“Yep. We used to be roommates but now he’s decided to move out, so I’m currently searching for someone new to move in but that hasn’t been very successful yet.”

“Oh? So you have a vacant room?” Chanyeol asked. “I’m looking for one at the moment.”

“For real?” Sehun asked, not sure if Chanyeol was just saying it to get into his pants and have Sehun take him home. He would probably do that even without Chanyeol pretending to look at the room if he was honest, but he tried to ignore that realization for now.

“Yeah. I’ve been looking for a flat for ages, but not many people want to take me in once they realize I’m a Vrax.” Chanyeol shrugged and suddenly, Sehun realized that Vrax might not only experience discrimination on their own planet but on others two.

“Wow, I never thought about that, but I guess I understand that this could be an issue for you.” Sehun felt genuinely sorry for him.

“Yes… When people look at Vrax they only see the bad aspects. They don’t understand that those are exactly the things that make young people like us leave the planet to study here before we go back and try to change something…” Chanyeol explained and then went on to explain the political, social and legal situation on Terronda VIII.

By no means was Sehun particularly interested in politics, or at least he usually didn’t consider himself very informed, but as he listened to Chanyeol, everything suddenly sounded very interesting and he began to understand that there was more to the issue than what he’d expected at first.

As Chanyeol explained and Sehun listened, occasionally asking questions, Chanyeol ordered them drinks, then a shot and then another drink. Sehun felt quite tipsy by the time they’d reached the reason why Chanyeol had moved to Exo planet.

Just like with Jongin, there was just something about Chanyeol sounding smart. Sehun had heard about that term for people being into smart people… sapiosexual? It was something along those lines. Then again, Sehun had also fucked three dudes mostly because they were awfully attractive in a short time, so maybe he was just on a roll.

Sehun didn’t exactly know how he ended up being pushed against the door of his flat the moment the door closed behind them. After Chanyeol had finished his explanations at the bar, Sehun had been ready to jump him right then and there and if Chanyeol’s hand on his thigh was any indicator, the other felt the same. Still, when they left the club, they explained it to Johnny and the group under the premise of Sehun showing the flat to Chanyeol because he was searching for one. However, as Sehun could feel Chanyeol’s hand slipping between their bodies to map out his hardening cock in his pants, he realized that no flat viewing was going to be done at this rate.

“I wanted to do this since I spotted you in the crowd. There was just something about you that drew me in.” Chanyeol breathed into Sehun’s ear before he took his earlobe between his lips. Sehun let out a low moan, his crotch pushing back against Chanyeol’s hand.

“You’re so beautiful, do you know that? Vrax are said to be stunning, but you’re more beautiful than that.” Chanyeol continued, and the breath on Sehun’s neck and earlobe and the words sent a shudder down his spine, his lips parting.

“I wanna see how much more beautiful you are when I take you apart, make you moan and writhe in pleasure. You’ll be pretty for me, won’t you?”

“Yes.” The response was instant, and Sehun didn’t even feel it in him to feel embarrassed about how desperate he sounded.

“Very good.” Chanyeol breathed and then his lips were on Sehun’s again, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. They kissed until Sehun felt breathless, their tongues rolling together while Chanyeol still had his hand between them to map out Sehun’s cock that was rock hard by now.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom.” Chanyeol suggested, suddenly taking a step back. Everything felt a lot colder all of a sudden, and Sehun realized that Chanyeol’s temperature seemed to have risen compared to earlier in the club.

“Alright.” Sehun agreed, halfway through the hallway to his room when he heard Chanyeol suck in a harsh breath already.

When he turned around, he realized while.

There, in the middle of his hallway, stood Chanyeol, a pair of soft pink panties dangling from his fingers. Sehun’s whole face turned red.

“Where-“ He started but Chanyeol only smirked.

“I think you forgot something in your laundry bin.” He grinned, pointing at the small bench in the floor where Sehun had placed his finished laundry earlier that he needed to put back into his wardrobe.

“Oh- I mean, it’s not what you think-“ Sehun started but Chanyeol laughed softly.

“I think it’s exactly what it is I think. Would you mind putting them on for me? Of course, you don’t have to, but I’m sure you’d look stunning in them.” He was still holding them up, but his expression told him that he meant it.

“Alright. I’ll wear them. Let me go to the bathroom for a moment then. I’ll be there in a second.”

In the end, it took Sehun more than five minutes until he was satisfied. He took the time to quickly gave himself a quick cleanse, fixed his hair, put on the panties that had a hard time containing his still hard cock, although a little softened by now. There had been a garter and matching stockings in the laundry basket too that Chanyeol just hadn’t seen because they’d been hidden by his other clothes, so Sehun had quickly dug them out after Chanyeol had disappeared into his bedroom to take them to the bathroom with him.

Now, as he looked at himself in the mirror, Sehun felt nervous but excited. He knew he looked good like this, the thin fabric of the soft pink over-knee stockings stretching over his long legs, attached to the garter with a pin that was hidden by a small pink bow. His cock was straining against the panties and as he turned around to examine his backside, his eyes caught sight of the hole in the backside of the panties that allowed him to be fucked without taking them off. Sehun loved it.

Still, his heart was pounding as he stepped in front of the door to his room. The second it took for the door to slide open seemed too long and yet like only the blink of an eye at the same time. Then, he stepped inside, immediately feeling Chanyeol’s eyes on him.

“Wow.” Was the first thing he said, his eyes raking over Sehun’s body. He felt exposed, but in a very satisfying way. He could see the desire in Chanyeol’s eyes, hear it in his voice, and it made him feel powerful for being able to make the other desire him like this.

“Come closer, I wanna get a better look at you.” Chanyeol had sat up on the bed, still fully clothed. For some reason Sehun would have expected him to undress already, so when Sehun stepped closer, he felt very exposed compared to him.

Without hesitation, he followed Chanyeol’s invitation to sit down on his lap when the other held out his hand and pulled him closer, easily gliding into a seated position. He could feel the bulge of Chanyeol’s cock pressing against his ass, and it made his cock twitch with excitement.

“I didn’t know you had fitting over-knees and a garter… You’re beautiful, Sehun. You look so perfect, just for me.” He breathed, his lips pressing kisses to Sehun’s jaw and neck between words. “You deserve to be worshipped.”

Sehun only let out a breathy moan, his arms wrapping around Chanyeol so that he wouldn’t slide off of him. One of his hands moved up into his hair, brushing through it until it brushed against the two tiny horns close to Chanyeol’s forehead by accident. What he didn’t expect was for the other to moan out loud, his eyes fluttering shut. His deep voice sounded so sexy, Sehun did it again, his fingers circling around the base of the horns only to have another broken moan tumbling from Chanyeol’s lips.

“Does that feel good?” Sehun asked although the answer seemed pretty obvious, but Chanyeol nodded anyways.

“Yeah. They’re erogenous zones for us, but only when we’re already aroused. You can keep touching them if you want to, it feels- ah” He groaned when Sehun stroked from the base to the tip, circling his pointer finger there “It feels really good.”

“I noticed.” Sehun giggled. It was kind of cute he thought and also pretty hot, but he was quickly distracted by Chanyeol’s lips returning to the sensitive skin of his neck, so Sehun focused on touching rather than speaking.

Sehun’s grip in Chanyeol’s hair tightened when he felt a hand slide over his exposed thigh, moving past the garter and towards his cock that was trapped inside the pink panties. It was fully visible through the soft pink lace, hard and already leaking. Chanyeol’s fingers trailed over the trapped length, teasing but not properly touching him just yet. Sehun whined.

“Do you want me to touch you, babe? Make you feel good? I bet you look so pretty when you come, wanna see what your face looks like when you come.” Chanyeol asked, his finger still brushing along Sehun’s length. When they reached the tip, the fabric caught against the ridge for a moment as Chanyeol traced it.

“Yes, please.” Sehun moaned, subconsciously grinding up his hips in the need of more pressure.

Chanyeol only chuckled, but then his fingers slipped under the fabric only to free Sehun’s cock and wrap around it, giving it an experimental stroke. Sehun sighed, his head coming to a rest on Chanyeol’s shoulder as the other began to jerk him off. While Chanyeol stroked his cock, Sehun played with his horns again until Chanyeol moaned. He was feeling even hotter now, it still wasn’t too uncomfortable, and it made Sehun wonder how it would feel to have Chanyeol’s cock inside of him. At the thought, a tiny moan escaped Sehun, only spurring Chanyeol on who was teasing the tip of Sehun’s cock, his thumb brushing through the wetness and against the slit, effectively spreading Sehun’s precum.

“If you continue like this, I’m gonna come soon.” Sehun mumbled, his lips ghosting against Chanyeol’s ear.

“That’s okay, I wanna watch as you come. I bet you look so hot as you come all over your tummy and pretty panties and stockings.” Chanyeol breathed, apparently not getting the hint.

“I… don’t you want to fuck me?” Sehun asked.

“Oh… I do. But can’t you go a second time?” For the first time, Chanyeol seemed to be a little confused. It was kind of cute how he looked uncertain for a moment, probably contemplating the boundaries of the human bodies.

“I can… it might take a few minutes though cause I’ll be sensitive.” Sehun explained, his back arching when Chanyeol’s whole hand engulfed the head of his cock and twisted in a way that felt heavenly.

“That’s alright. I’m sure we can fill the time in-between.” Chanyeol mumbled and then his lips were back on Sehun’s, kissing him hard and fast as he amped up the speed of his hand as he stroked him. Sehun’s moans were muffled against his lips, growing more and more desperate as his hips began to fuck into Chanyeol’s fist.

Just in time, Chanyeol broke the kiss and pulled away as Sehun’s eyes fluttered shut and his eyebrows scrunched up as he came, translucent white hitting his stomach and panties as he fucked into the palm of Chanyeol’s hand. Chanyeol kept stroking him until it became too much and Sehun buried his face against the nape of Chanyeol’s neck with a whine.

“You’re so pretty Sehun. Every part of you is so pretty…” Chanyeol was mumbling now, his fingers running over Sehun’s back softly.

Sehun pulled his head back, wanting to say something in response but then just kissed Chanyeol instead. He continued to kiss him even when Chanyeol softly let himself glide backwards into the sheet and they started to peel off his clothes, piece by piece. They were still kissing when Sehun finally wrapped his fingers around Chanyeol’s hard cock, long and thick in his palm. Sehun listened to the wonderful sounds Chanyeol made as he stroked him, the words of praise that fell from Chanyeol’s lips and that made Sehun feel warm and tingly. He only stopped when Chanyeol told him he was going to come eventually and that they should focus on preparing Sehun instead.

Providing Chanyeol with lube, Sehun rolled onto his back and just let Chanyeol take over as the other pushed one finger to him at first, then two. When he was three fingers deep in him and Sehun was rocking his hips back against them, Chanyeol didn’t stop praising him.

“Fuck, you look so good like this. I love your ass, it’s so soft and round. I can’t wait to feel it bounce as I fuck into you.” He breathed, pulling out his fingers and wiping them on his thigh as he reached for his cock.

“Please, Chanyeol-“ Sehun breathed, whimpering when he felt the tip of Chanyeol’s cock brush against his hole. It turned into a full-blown moan when Chanyeol pushed inside, only stopping when he was fully sheathed. The stretch was intense, but Sehun enjoyed the slight burn of it, letting out a breath as he tried to relax. Chanyeol’s cock felt hot, hotter than anything he’d ever felt inside of him, but it felt weirdly good, sending a tingle up his spine that only grew more intense when one of Chanyeol’s hot palms landed on his back, the other on his hips to hold him in place as he began to move his hips, slow at first and then working his way into a rhythm.

By the time Chanyeol was fucking into him without holding back, Sehun was moaning and whimpering, his hips rolling back to meet Chanyeol’s as their pace grew even faster.

“Fuck, you feel so good around, so fucking tight.” Chanyeol groaned, his voice rough. Sehun was on his hands and knees so he had to turn his head to look at him, but when he did, he almost got worried for a second. Just like on stage, Chanyeol seemed to exude a bit of steam instead of sweat and Sehun couldn’t help but think it was cute.

All cuteness-related thoughts flew through the window when Chanyeol tightened the grip of his hips though, his thrusts becoming deeper until he stilled, his hot cum pumping into Sehun as he let out a drawn out moan, head thrown back as he rode out his orgasm, driving his cum deeper into Sehun. It only took a moment for Sehun to tip over the edge too, his orgasm just as strong as the first time, but with a little less cum dribbling from his cock as Chanyeol’s cock pressed into his prostate again and again.

When Chanyeol pulled out, Sehun could feel the cum that was leaking from his hole seep into the fabric of the panties that he was still wearing. The hole in them certainly was convenient he thought, but he kind of really wanted to get them off as soon as possible now because it was starting to feel gross. After they’d both enjoyed their afterglow with a few shared kisses and soft touches, Sehun excused himself to the bathroom where he washed up and put on some more comfortable underwear in the form of his favourite soft and worn-out black boxer briefs.

When he returned to his room, he realized that Chanyeol was already dressed again.

“Do you um… still wanna take a look around the flat?” Sehun asked sheepishly. Chanyeol only chuckled and stepped forward, leaning in to give him a soft kiss on the lips.

“I think I’m alright, thank you though. I’d rather keep this as a special memory.” He smiled and Sehun didn’t really mind.

“You’re gonna leave already?” He asked, but there was no resent to his words. He was completely fine with this being a one-night stand, he just wanted to make sure he wasn’t misinterpreting things.

“Yeah, it’s already getting light outside.” Chanyeol nodded towards the window, and fuck – Sehun hadn’t even realized it but the sky was slowly turning lighter already.

“I should get going.” Chanyeol added.

Sehun nodded and then followed him to the door where Chanyeol gave him another passionate kiss, followed by the words “Sweet dreams” and then he was gone, walking down the hallway towards the elevator.

When Sehun went to bed that night, the sun was already greeting him outside his window, but Sehun fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the longest chapter so far I think! Did you like it?
> 
> As always, you can find a moodboard [here](https://twitter.com/SehunSemper/status/1213035680844206080?s=20). If you like my writing and the fic, please leave some Kudos or comments, I'd appreciate it a lot. Also, you can find a [giveaway](https://twitter.com/SehunSemper/status/1212317545883209729?s=20) on my Twitter where you have the chance to win a fic based on your ideas/wishes! Thank you for reading, I hope you'll have a relaxed weekend ♥️


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belatedly I realized that this is only partially beta-ed, so there are possibly a few typos and stuff in there. I'll edit them out when I find the time.
> 
> For now, I hope you enjoy the new chapter! ♥️

When Sehun woke up the following morning, the sight of discarded panties on the floor of his bedroom greeted him. 

Immediately, the memories of the previous night came rushing back, and Sehun sighed. 

_ Well.  _

It was time for him to accept that he enjoyed hooking up with random, hot men. And there was absolutely nothing wrong with it. 

At first, Sehun had wondered if that made him a bad person, if it made him easy. But it didn’t. He still had his standards, and even if he hadn’t, so be it. As long as he was enjoying himself and the other was too, then there was absolutely no use in beating himself up over it. 

Of course, just the realization of this wouldn’t immediately change his entire thinking. But it was a start. Where he’d first felt bad about hooking up with so many people in such a short time, Sehun decided it was time to stop thinking that way. Maybe it wasn’t going to work immediately, but it hopefully eventually would. He didn’t want to regret sleeping with hot guys, because that would just be a pity when he’d had so much fun doing it. 

Of course, there was also the crush on Jongin. But it was just that, a crush. They weren’t dating, and he shouldn’t feel bad about hooking up with other guys because he didn’t owe him anything. If he ever got into a relationship with anybody, Sehun would certainly want to make it exclusive. But he was single, and he was young since he possessed the self-esteem to be open to people about things like these, he might as well make the best out of it. 

It wasn’t like just because he hadn’t seen himself as such a kind of person that he couldn’t change his mind. His personality wasn’t static, and neither was his sexuality. 

If he wanted to get that dick, he should get it, Sehun mused as he stared at the crumpled pair of panties on the light flooring. 

After his morning in bed filled with thoughts of self-empowerment and motivational speeches inside his head, Sehun decided to get up. 

Trudging into the kitchen, he sighed when he once again realized how alone he felt if there wasn’t a Johnny who was waiting for the kitchen machine to produce a cup of coffee or some hot chocolate or just anything to consume that would turn his sleepy mornings into slightly less sleepy mornings. 

Sehun stepped in front of the machine that looked a little like an oven. It wasn’t a gadget that magically produced all dishes and drinks for him out of thin air, but it was still pretty amazing. As long as Sehun added the necessary ingredients, he was able to let the kitchen machine cook a perfect meal for him or make the perfect drink. All he had to do was provide access to the ingredients needed, which happened with a connection to the fridge and pantry, where every ingredient had its assigned spot so that the machine would know which ones to select. With a built-in scale, different cooking settings or whatever kind of technical magic was going on inside – Sehun had never been particularly gifted in that field of knowledge – the machine was able to make him a perfectly delicious bowl of exoats. Exoats were basically like normal oats, only that their genetic makeup had been slightly altered to accommodate to the tastes of the general population of Exo planet. That was, making them sweeter. 

A sweet-tooth seemed to be similarity between many alien races, Sehun had realized throughout his life. Almost everyone in his class at school had been munching on something sweet, but Sehun hadn’t realized that back then. Apparently, alien palates worked in all kinds of ways, so foods that Sehun would have considered as salty were sweet to other races. Therefore, the inhabitants of Exo planet often had very different food experiences. 

Now that was where exoats came into play: The genetically manipulated oats were made to taste sweet to almost all known species, or at least to those of the union planets. Sehun had read more than one scientific article about the creation of exoats in his studies, but as it was with many things that he learned in his seminars, he recalled them for the exam or term paper but afterwards, a majority of it disappeared into the depths of his brain and was never to be seen again. 

Considering all of this, exoats were the perfect breakfast. They were easy to make – especially with the kitchen machine – and they were delicious as well as nutritious. The only problem was, Sehun was out of exoats. 

He’d meant to go grocery shopping the day before, but he’d kind of just pushed it aside ‘cause he hadn’t felt like it. The good thing was, there were grocery deliveries available 24/7. Technically, no citizen of Exo planet needed to do grocery shopping anymore, or do any kind of shopping in general. A lot of people didn’t actually, they solely relied on the system of drones and built-in delivery systems that supplied large living complexes with food. 

Every flat in Sehun’s apartment had a slot in the kitchen, much like a letter box but larger, where all the foods that he could select online would be delivered through the built in system in the house. All flats were connected by large tubes, through which products could be delivered directly into the flat. 

Often, Sehun relied solely on this service. He would select all the goods that he needed and a minute or so later, they would pop up in his kitchen, ready to be inserted into the kitchen machine. 

Sometimes, however, Sehun liked to actually walk around the city and visit one of the many hyper stores, and sometimes even the smaller ones. He couldn’t really explain it, but there was just something about strolling through the aisle and grabbing a bag of chips even though he probably shouldn’t, judging by the four chocolate bars resting in his cart already. And apparently, others shared this sentiment. 

About 50% of the population of Exo planet went grocery shopping for their pure enjoyment. Because of the delivery system, there was essentially no need for it, but it was just so popular that even with the system existing, stores thrived. The fascination with it went as far as there being actual grocery shopping competitions that had led it to become a registered sport with world cups where people had to fulfil tasks of working off a list of groceries they had to find in a store as fast as possible. 

It was probably crazy, now that Sehun thought about it, but he had caught himself watching those on holostreams once or twice before too. 

This morning, however, Sehun wanted his exoats, and he wanted them now. Therefore, he put them in his digital cart on his tablet and voila, a minute later the familiar ping of the delivery notification rang through the room. 

After that, it only took a minute until Sehun had a cup of steaming hot exoats in front of him. Reaching for his phone, he decided it was time to inform Tao about his adventures of the previous night. 

A bowl of exoats and an enlightening conversation with Tao via his watch later, Sehun was ready to start into the day. There wasn’t much for him to do. It was Friday and he had no classes. Later in the day, he was going to meet up with a new client that had asked him if he could look after their pet while they were on vacation. Sehun had been a bit sceptical at first when they’d informed him that it was a pet snake, but apparently it wasn’t just any snake. 

It was a snake with fur. Apparently, it was an exotic breed from a different Union planet and the owners had reassured him that it wasn’t venomous or dangerous at all, but, in fact, really enjoyed being petted, unlike anything Sehun would have expected. 

Since he didn’t want to decline right away without giving it a chance at first, Sehun agreed to a first meeting. Until then, he should probably use the time to prepare for the group project with Jongin. They had their next meeting scheduled on Monday afternoon and Sehun wanted to have an overview of the topic, so there was no way that he could embarrass himself in front of the other. Maybe he could even try to say some smart things to impress him. Something like this probably shouldn’t be the motivating factor behind all of this, but it proved to be very effective. Maybe all of his professors should be as cute and sexy as Jongin, maybe then he would see a major improvement in his grades. 

In the end, Sehun spent the whole day with Tao who had spontaneously decided to visit him before he had to head to his appointment with the fur-snake which went surprisingly well. With a new client and a smile on his face, Sehun decided that in the celebration of this success it would be a pity if he were to ruin the day with studying so he and Tao ended up doing an impromptu movie night. Sehun had been surprised that Tao hadn’t dragged Junmyeon along but apparently the other was holed up in the library and Sehun didn’t mind at all that he got to spend some quality time with his best friend. 

Just like Friday, Sehun promised himself to use Saturday to study instead but then spontaneously got asked by Johnny if he wanted to come visit him and his girlfriend, so in the end, Sehun only really ended up studying the topic on Sunday evening. To be fair, he did spend a few hours looking through different readings and reports then and when he called it a day shortly past midnight, Sehun could proudly call himself at least somewhat informed on moonbunny genetics and their evolution. 

Therefore, when he walked to their study room in the library room the following Monday in the afternoon, Sehun felt mostly confident about their meeting. 

Just like the last time, he was way too early. This time it served a purpose though: Sehun had figured that maybe, Jongin would be there earlier again as well to prepare just as last time but when Sehun stepped in front of the glass door the disappointment was real when he noticed that nobody was there yet. 

In fact, Jongin was the last one to show up to their meeting, cheeks red and hair messy, the tiny horns on the top of his head poking through the wild strands. Suddenly, Sehun was reminded of how Chanyeol’s horns were an erogenous zone for him and it made him wonder if it was similar for Jongin. His cheeks suddenly felt a lot hotter. 

“Sorry guys.” Jongin greeted them, an apologetic look on his face. He sounded breathless and Sehun just wanted to tell him that it was okay. “There was a traffic jam on the way here because hoverbuses had issue and we couldn’t get past it, so it took a few minutes until that was fixed.” 

When Jongin had settled down at the table and unpacked all of his stuff, he beamed at them. “I’m so happy that all of you are here and that no one is missing. That makes everything so much easier. Today, we’re gonna discuss a few questions that I prepared and then we’ll talk about the trip. Is that okay for everyone?” 

Silence and nodding was the only response that Jongin got, everyone still staring at him. He laughed awkwardly and smile again. “Alright then, let’s get down to it then!” 

They spent a good amount of time discussing the questions Jongin had prepared. They tackled most of the things that Sehun had read in preparation so he could actively participate in the discussion that actually flowed nicely. It wasn’t rare for university teachers to face crowds of students in seminars that just blankly stared at them after they asked a question in the hopes of someone else sacrificing themselves and answering, but it seemed like all of them had actually done the reading so they could all provide something to the discussion. 

As they discussed, Sehun found himself enjoying it. Not only did he like the appreciative hums and encouraging smiles from Jongin he received whenever he said something – Sehun liked to think that Jongin only directed those at him but he actually did that to everyone – but Sehun actually enjoyed being able to play such an active part in the discussion. 

When they were done with the discussion of the topics, they moved on to the next point on their list: the trip. This was the part that Sehun was most excited about. 

Jongin provided them with the exact information about their stay, which shuttle they’d take and where they’d be staying and how much to pay. Jongin had chosen a cheap but nice accommodation and everyone was more than fine with it, so he seemed relieved that everyone had accepted his choice. 

The last thing Jongin had to do was assign them different tasks that they had to do before the excursion. They were only going to meet up one last time before the trip so it was important to have everything settled. After they’d all worked out who was going to do what, Jongin called it a day. 

"I think we're done here for today." He smiled, looking very happy about how the meeting had gone. 

"Yeah?" One of the guys asked. His name was Hyungwon and while he looked a little sceptical most of the time, he’d turned out to be a very nice guy. 

Jongin nodded. "We finished quite early so... I dint know about you guys, but I'm pretty hungry." He rubbed his tummy and Sehun wanted to coo at him. "What do you think about grabbing something to eat?" 

"I'm in." The words had left Sehun’s lips before he’d really thought about them. Next to him, Jongin chuckled. 

"Awesome. What about the others?" 

"Me too." Hani, one of the girls of their group chimed up and sent Jongin a smile. Earlier in the discussion, she’d proved that she had very broad knowledge in their field and Sehun had been pretty impressed. 

"I would love to, but I think I'll use the opportunity to get home early. I gotta work tonight." Naeun, one of the other girls explained. She actually looked sad about it and it didn’t seem like she was trying to get out of the bonding activity. 

"Fair enough. Get home safely!" Jongin nodded in understanding. "What about the others?" 

One by one, they either agreed to join or explained why they couldn’t. In the end, five of them remained: Jongin, Hyungwon, Changkyun, Hani and Sehun. 

They quickly packed up their stuff and then left the library, still deciding where to go. 

They ended up at a small shop that sold all-things-fried. It had been Jongin’s suggestions and Sehun had never been there before but after they’d been served all the food they’d ordered, Sehun understood why Jongin had wanted to go there. 

It was a really small shop, and it looked as run-down as a tiny restaurant could look in a hyper-modern city in the year 3009. It was actually on the ground level of the city, something that was rare for restaurants, but Jongin had seemed so convinced that none of them had objected when he’d suggested it. Now that they were munching on their food happily, they were happy that they’d trusted him. 

The small restaurant served a mixture of different cuisines, reaching from typical Exo planet dishes to dishes that Sehun had never seen before and was a little reluctant to try. When Jongin offered him something with his chopsticks that looked awfully like a fried insect, Sehun really didn’t want to try it but Jongin looked so cute when he offered so he opened his mouth, eyes scrunching shut as he took it into his mouth. The first bites were careful, but then he realized that it actually tasted really great. 

“This is… surprisingly good.” Sehun admitted after he’d finished chewing. 

“I told you so. Don’t you trust me?” Jongin had the audacity to wink and Sehun was sure that this man was going to be the end of him. 

It didn’t take long for them to switch from dinner to drinks. Apparently, the place functioned some sort of bar as well so when Jongin ordered a round of drinks for them, they all thanked him and accepted them willingly. 

That had been two hours ago. 

By now, more than just one round of drinks lied behind them and they were on a good way of getting drunk on a Monday night. It wasn’t like Sehun had a morning class the following day or anything… 

"So yeah, I guess that's how I ended up getting into genetics. What about you though, Sehun?" Jongin had just finished explaining how he’d gotten to study genetics and the factors that had brought him to where he was today. Sehun had been listening with interest, just like he’d listened to everyone else who’d told their story beforehand. He was the last one who hadn’t said anything about his background yet, so he probably should’ve seen it coming but he’d been too absorbed in listening to Jongin to notice that it was his turn now. 

"Oh, I initially wanted to study something else." He explained, giggling when Jongin looked surprised for a moment. 

"Oh really?" The other asked. He was holding onto his glass that was half empty. Sehun had no clue which number it was already. 

"Hm, let me guess." Jongin pretended to think hard. "Human history?" 

At that, Sehun actually had to snort. "No, why would you think that?" 

"I don't know, you seemed like the type of guy that would study that." 

"If I were to study anything history related, I think it'd be something a little more... Intercultural." If he was being honest, he’d never really seen himself as the type to study history. Since he regarded it as a smart-people-major though, he felt quite flattered. 

Jongin hummed, looking thoughtful. "Humanity has several cultures though, right?" He then asked, immediately making Sehun feel dumb. 

"Yeah but... Yeah you're probably right. It's most likely a super interesting topic, but when you think about your own background, you sometimes think that it's pretty lame, right? I mean that's why people try to find things that make them special, to compensate for something they think is lacking in what makes them who they are?" He tried to reason, not sure if Jongin even understood what he was trying to say or if he’d reached the point where he was only able to produce bullshit. 

Jongin seemed to understand though, at least partially. 

"Probably." The other tilted his head to the side. "But that's so sad though." A tiny way fought it’s way on Jongin’s face and he looked so very kissable. "So, you think you're lacking something because you're human? I mean is that what you're trying to say?" 

"I don't... Know." Initially, Sehun hadn’t intended it to come out that way. "I probably shouldn't be. Like, I don't think I feel inferior, but when I see some other species and they have eyes that look like they contain the universe or beautifully intricate patterns running over their skin - without the need of getting tattooed - I sometimes do feel boring compared to them." He was definitely not getting at the patterns adorning Jongin’s arms or anything… Today, they looked especially flawless in the black T-shirt he was wearing and Sehun had a hard time keeping his eyes off of them. 

At this point, Sehun was pretty sure that the others had tuned out of the conversation, because he could hear them chat about something else while Jongin was still focused on him. 

"But... You shouldn't, Sehun." Jongin had moved closer to him, looking like Sehun had just kicked a puppy. "Don't you know how amazing you are?" 

"I-?" The words got stuck in Sehun’s throat and his cheeks began to burn. 

"I mean- how amazing humans are... I was trying to say-" All of a sudden, Jongin sounded nervous, and leaned back again a little. "Just because you're different from others, that doesn't make you boring. Just as you said earlier, people try to be different on purpose just to not be boring. So why should that not apply to you, especially when you're naturally different?" 

"I guess so." Of course, Jongin hadn’t meant to say that he was amazing, but he’d meant humans in general… He probably shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up. 

"I mean it." Jongin insisted when Sehun didn’t seem very convinced. "I think most people don't see what makes them special, and they try to search for something that makes them stand out, when maybe, it's been there all along and they didn't even have to try." 

"You're probably right." 

"Probably..." Jongin smiled, staring at his glass. It was a little dark in the restaurant and Sehun wasn’t sure if he was just imagining the tint to his cheeks. "Anyways, we completely forgot about the initial question. What did you want to study before genetics then?" 

"Fashion." 

"Really?" Jongin was genuinely surprised. "That's so cool!" 

"Yeah?" Sehun leaned back against the bench. "I felt like maybe you think it'd be weird or something." 

"But why?" Jongin asked, genuinely confused why Sehun would think that. "It's awesome. People use fashion to express themselves. It's just another way of projecting your ideals, wishes and beliefs to the outside world. I think giving the opportunity to do that is pretty cool." 

Of course, Jongin had nailed one of the main reasons why fashion had interested him that much in the first place. It was like the guy was trying to make himself look even more perfect when he already was an 11/10 for Sehun. 

"Are you sure you're only 23 union years old? You sound so old and wise." Sehun teased him. It was probably the alcohol speaking, but Jongin seemed to like the playfulness. 

"Pretty sure." The other laughed quietly. "Also, nobody has ever called me old and wise, so I'll take it." 

Sehun hummed, picking up his glass that was almost empty again. "It was meant to be a compliment, so..." 

Half an hour later and another almost empty glass in front of him, Sehun decided that it was time to take it a little slower or else he could cancel that morning class for good. 

"I should probably stop drinking." He declared. By now, Hani and Hyungwon had left already and Changkyun was currently getting dressed to leave as well. They quickly bid him goodbye, but neither Jongin nor Sehun showed signs of getting ready to leave yet. 

Instead, Jongin leaned against his shoulder a little, his eyes fluttering shut as if he were tired. On the other side, Sehun felt anything but tired as his heart hammered in his chest so hard that he wondered if Jongin could feel it. 

"You have a pretty high tolerance for a human." Jongin stated, eyes still closed shut and also very much still leaning against Sehun shoulder. He felt comfortably warm and Sehun wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around him, but he didn’t have the guts to do so. 

"I guess so. But I don't think I should try out how high it actually is." He said instead. 

"Yeah, you should stop then." Jongin hummed in agreement. "It's always nicer to not have regrets on the morning." 

"That's true." Sehun almost wanted to laugh. It remined him of his recent adventures and his decision to not feel guilty anymore, but he certainly wasn’t going to bring that up now. 

"You're so warm." Jongin’s words pulled him out of his thoughts, and Sehun wanted to scream. Or squeal. Possibly a mixture of both. 

"I think our body temperature is about the same." He said instead, and wow, that was such a great comeback.  _ Well done Oh Sehun, you just proved yourself to be the next level of socially incompetent. _

"Well... I guess you're just hot then." 

If Sehun’s brain hadn’t been working on overdrive already, it certainly was now. 

"Uh..." He stuttered, cheeks on fire. Had Jongin just seriously called him hot? He’d probably hallucinated. "My best friend tends to call me a human oven so..." 

"Mhm..." was the only response from Jongin, and Sehun didn’t mind at all because he was still trying to figure out what on earth was going on. 

"Maybe you should stop drinking too." Sehun looked down just to see Jongin looking at him. 

"Maybe." Jongin agreed, still staring back before he suddenly pulled away, sitting upright again. Sehun immediately began to miss his closeness. "I should probably head home soon though. I have work tomorrow." 

As quickly as the moment between them had started, it had ended again already and Sehun was left confused. 

"What do you do besides university?" He asked Jongin as he watched the other drink the rest of his glass. 

"I'm an assistant of our professor. That's why I'm also your tutor." Jongin explained while rummaging in his pocket to search for his phone so he could pay. It was time to go home. 

"You must have really good grades then." 

Jongin shrugged, suddenly looking shy. "I put a lot of effort into what I do I guess." 

"That's very admirable." Sehun had to admit. "I always try to do that but then watching holoshows is just so distracting..." 

Jongin broke out into giggles and Sehun joined in. They ended up paying shortly after and headed out, stepping into the fresh air of the night. 

“I’ll see you in a week for the seminar, Sehun. It was nice to get to know you a little better.” 

They were standing in front of each other, hover buses and trains passing several metres above their heads, but Sehun only had eyes for Jongin. 

“Yeah, I think so too. It was a nice evening.” Sehun smiled. 

“Good night, Sehun.” Jongin smiled, and then he was gone, headed into the opposite direction of where Sehun had to go. 

Sehun stayed rooted to the spot a little longer, watching as Jongin walked down the street. 

He had no idea what had happened earlier, but he’d liked it. 

He’d liked it  _ a lot _ . 

On the way home on the hoverbus, Sehun was almost vibrating from excitement. Grabbing his phone, he hoped that Tao wasn’t busy getting eaten out by his boyfriend with the magic lube spit but would check his phone quickly like he usually did since he seemed to be online 24/7 either way. 

_ [Sehun] dude I think Jongin called me hot _

_ [Sehun] or he just meant that I'm physically warm _

_ [Sehun] I'm not entirely sure _

The gods must have heard his prayers, because about a minute later, Tao responded. Sehun still had a few stops ahead of him, so he didn’t have to get up yet. 

_ [Tao] why would he tell you're physically warm _

_ [Sehun] he was kind of cuddling against my shoulder _

_ [Tao] what???? _

Sehun felt those four question marks on a spiritual level. 

_ [Tao] and you don't think about mentioning that????? _

_ [Sehun] um.... Yeah _

_ [Tao] dude he wants your DICK _

Sehun snorted, making the guy sitting opposite of him give him a weird side-glance. It was mildly disturbing, mostly due to the fact that the had eight eyes, much like a spider. Sehun focused on his phone again quickly, trying to shake off the feeling of being stared at. 

_ [Sehun] but I want him to want my h e a r t _

_ [Tao] semantics _

_ [Tao] either way, he's into you _

_ [Tao] I'm 100% sure _

_ [Sehun] but I'm shy _

_ [Tao] literally this morning you told me how you hooked up with the hot singer of a band after just meeting him. How is that SHY???? _

Tao might have a point there. 

_ [Sehun] okay maybe my shyness is related to Jongin _

_ [Sehun] he makes me feel like I'm my neighbours’ slimy neon slug while he's a majestic black panther. You know, those large cats that we learned about in earth history classes _

It was almost time for Sehun to get off the bus. Of course, Tao now chose to take longer to reply 

_ [Tao] aw don't worry you're not an oversized slug _

_ [Tao] you're more like that three-headed dog you walk _

_ [Tao] special but cute _

_ [Sehun] I should reconsider our friendship probably, cause I think that this is the nicest thing you've ever said to me and it isn't even that nice _

_ [Tao] aw I love you too Hun _

It was way too late already when Sehun climbed into the sheets of his bed. He’d gotten a quick cleanse, had downed a glass of water and then had headed straight for bed. However, after he’d taken off his watch, he realized that he wasn’t tired at all yet. 

Too many thoughts were buzzing in his head and all of them had to do with Jongin. Sehun sighed. It really had seemed like the other had tried to flirt with him, but then he’d distanced himself again almost immediately. The mixed signals that he was sending were really confusing and Sehun didn’t know what to make of them. 

When he accepted the fact that he wasn’t going to be able to sleep any time soon although he had to get up early the next morning, Sehun decided to at least make use of the time he wasn’t going to spend sleeping. 

Reaching for his tablet, he pulled up a familiar website. 

_ Supornova.com _ was Sehun’s most frequented porn website. It was a free website and featured both videos and holograms, while he tended to actually prefer the videos over the holograms, although it might be old-school. 

Scrolling through the different categories, ranging from tentacles to non-humanoid species and other things Sehun didn’t want to get into, he thought about what he wanted to watch. There was nothing in particular that caught his interest though and when his eyes landed on a video titled ‘Outer-Rim-job”, Sehun decided that maybe relying on just his fantasy for once wasn’t too bad. 

Putting the tablet aside again, Sehun reached for the drawer of his bedside table where he stored some of his toys and other things he liked for spicing up his masturbation. It was usually also the place where he stored the few lingerie pieces he owned but those were back in the laundry again already, thanks to Chanyeol. 

It didn’t take long for him to find what he was looking for and then he was back to getting comfortable under the sheets, lights off and imagination on. 

Sehun had been half hard from scrolling through the video suggestions already, so when he reached between his legs, his cock had already chubbed up a little when he wrapped his fingers around it. A soft breath escaped him, and Sehun’s eyes fluttered shut. 

Images of Jongin flashed in front of his eyes, soft hair and softer eyes, his cute, little horns. His cock was filling quickly, and Sehun continued to stroke it, thumbing over the slit. 

It took only a few seconds of doing that until he was fully hard, and he let go of his cock again, reaching for the first item he’d pulled out of his drawer. 

The lube was cold on his fingers at first but it warmed up to the touch quickly. Spreading it between his fingertips, Sehun added more to have a good amount before he reached down again, this time foregoing his cock though and circling his rim. He didn’t waste any time teasing this time, too impatient now, but slipped the first finger inside almost inside. It was tight, but the lube eased the slide a lot and Sehun met almost no resistance. He didn’t even attempt to search for his prostate, wanting to get at least another finger in before he tried that. He barely pumped the finger in and out of his hole a few times before he added the second finger. 

Again, the stretch was very bearable. Sehun’s lips parted, his free hand coming up to tease his nipples a little. He let out a quiet sigh, the feeling immediately intensifying as he rolled one of the little nubs between his fingers gently. 

The angle wasn’t ideal and it took Sehun a while until his fingers brushed over the spot inside of him that made a low moan tumble from his lips. Still, it was too much effort, his arm stretched and bent in an uncomfortable way. Sehun decided to resist a little longer and added a third finger instead, focusing on stretching himself more. This time, it burned a little more, but it was a good burn. Before he’d begun this streak of getting laid regularly, he hadn’t had anything up his ass in a while, but now he couldn’t seem to get enough of it. 

When he felt that he was sufficiently stretched, Sehun pulled his fingers out. His cock had flagged a little and he grabbed it, spreading the remaining lube from his fingers on his cock and gave it a few strokes while his left hand blindly searched for the other item he’d taken out of the drawer. When his fingers closed around it, he let go of his cock again in favour of lubing up the toy and lining it up with his hole. 

It was a dildo, very similar to human anatomy with a few ridges here and there to make it more exciting. It wasn’t Sehun’s favourite toy, but it was comfortable. Initially, he’d considered using a vibrator but now he had something else in mind. 

When the tip breached his rim, Sehun’s lips parted, eyebrows scrunching up. He loved the way the toy pushed him open and the feeling of being thrusted into for the first time. 

He imagined what it would like to be Jongin’s cock splitting him open. Would he be loud, or was he the quiet type? Would he press soft kisses to Sehun’s skin and would he be gentle? Or would he be rough, grip bruising on Sehun’s hips. The thoughts made his cock twitch, precum drooling from the tip. 

When the dildo was inside of him as far as it could go, Sehun felt so indescribably full. He imagined that it was Jongin pulling out and thrusting in again, first slow, then quicker until the head of the cock was pounding into him, splitting him open. The ridges caught on his rim, making him clench around it, and Sehun wondered if Jongin’s cock was anything like this. Would it be like Baekhyun’s or did he have a knot like Yifan? He didn’t know anything about Jongin’s species and if he had, he would have looked it up by now for sure. 

When the tip of the dildo brushed against his prostate, Sehun’s thought got lost and he concentrated on the movement of his hand, trying to keep the angle. It was getting exhausting already, but he was getting close, and the feeling building in his abdomen was so good that he couldn’t stop fucking the dildo into him. His free hand reached for a tissue and then moved back to his cock, starting to jerk himself with quick movements. 

He wondered if Jongin would like to fuck into him like this, in the missionary position, or if he would want Sehun to ride him. At the thought of sitting on top of Jongin, his hips rolling as the other’s cock impaled him made Sehun tip over the edge. 

Spurt after spurt of cum spilled into the tissue that Sehun had grabbed just in time, his walls clenching around the dildo as he came. A small hiss escaped him after he pulled out the dildo, suddenly feeling overstimulated. He had half the mind to clean the dildo and dispose of the tissue before he carelessly put it aside, his eyes so heavy all of a sudden. 

Before he finally drifted off to sleep, the last thought on his mind was that he couldn’t wait to see Jongin again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who voted in my poll on twitter: I'M SORRY LKFALK if I hadn't done a poll for this chapter I think you would have realized that this chapter was going to be a little different. 
> 
> What did you think about Sehun not meeting someone new this chapter? Did you like the focus on Sekai?
> 
> As always, you can find a [moodboard](https://twitter.com/SehunSemper/status/1218167430297591809?s=19). I also am still holding a [fic-giveaway](https://twitter.com/SehunSemper/status/1212317545883209729?s=20) on twitter and I recently made a [kofi](https://ko-fi.com/semper_sehun) if you'd like to support me.
> 
> thank you guys for reading ♥️


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy reading ♥️

Sehun liked his clothes a little bit like he liked his music. 

Often, people picked a particular style, but Sehun just couldn’t commit. Was there a need for commitment anyway? If you had a themed Astrogram feed to cater to, maybe. 

When Sehun strolled the isles of his favourite shops, he always wondered what people think. Actually… they probably didn’t care about the soft pink pullover in his hands or the way it contrasted the plain jeans and dark blue shirt he loved to wear. And even if they did notice, opposites attract, don’t they? 

There was just a certain feeling Sehun got when he put on a soft pink pullover and panties underneath . He had a playlist for the feeling. It was an entirely different experience compared to when his legs were clad in dark jeans and a black shirt with a leather jacket on top. He had a playlist for that too. 

It didn’t really matter, shirts, pullovers, jackets, jeans, sneakers, dress shoes, suits,  _ panties  _ – they were all the result of a spur of the moment decision.

The moment Sehun spotted a sheer top on the racks in a shop, there was this idea inside of his head. It was an idea of an image, a feeling, or just a promise of what he could be. 

And he’d bought it and as he walked home, Sehun listened to the song that had come to his mind, the song that gave off the same vibes, and he couldn’t wait to wear it. Because even if there was no order to his wardrobe, there was clear distinction of his feelings: empowering, relaxing, interesting. 

Maybe this was a style in itself, Sehun wouldn’t know, but it was him, and that was good enough already.

One would think that society on EXO planet was based on efficiency and sustainability.

While that wasn’t exactly wrong, it wasn’t perfectly right either. By now, several measures to produce goods sustainably had been developed and nothing like the destruction of earth had to happen again. There were several sustainable options to produce large amounts of energy and raw materials for the production of goods of all kinds. In addition to that, the intergalactic trade introduced several new materials to the human population as well as all the other beings that now resided on EXO planet.

What hadn’t changed, however, was the people’s consumption. There had been times when society had attempted to limit their consumption of all sorts to become more sustainable, and it had worked to a certain degree. But after moving planets and more and more options to produce sustainably, consumption rates had increased again and consumerism was at an all time high.

It had never been easier to buy goods of all sorts, ranging from alien pets to jewels coming from the inexhaustible laboratories of alien tribes. There were different kinds of fabrics made of materials that had been unknown to humanity for thousands of years, and with every second, more trade treaties were discussed and more options to consume became available.

Of course, you had to have the resources to pay for it. EXO planet was a considerably rich planet. It possessed large production sites that were famous for delivering unique goods to all parts of the known universe. There was probably nobody in the union that didn’t possess a good that had been produced on EXO planet.

Sehun’s parents had told him to go into marketing or economics, but it had never interested him. It wasn’t like his studies weren’t sought out either, the chances of him getting a good job were pretty high if he didn’t fully fuck up his studies. Having Jongin as a sort of mentor that he wanted to impress was a good start to work on that.

Thus, it wasn’t surprising that although there was technically no need for it, the people in Uju loved shopping. The city was renowned for having large shopping districts in the city center, although a lot of shopping was done online, much like the grocery shopping. It was mostly based on the citizens’ wish to consume, and do that while actually going to stores and look at the goods and not only looking at their holo versions on their couch at home.

That’s why Sehun sometimes spent his time strolling through the aisle in the city centre, often without any real goal of what he wanted to find and potentially buy. Today, however, he had a very clear intention why he had made his way to one of the large malls of Uju. To be fair, it by far wasn’t the biggest one in the union, as there was a whole planet that was a member of the union that was basically one giant shopping centre. Sehun definitely wanted to go there one day, but at the same time, he thought that it was a little fucked up so he hadn’t given in yet.

Sehun wanted an outfit that he could wear to uni to impress Jongin. When he looked into his wardrobe, which was an interactive holo collection of all the clothing articles he possessed and how they looked on his body in combination with other things so that he didn’t have to mix and match in person - Sehun hadn’t found anything that he felt hot or sexy in when he wanted to go to their group project meet-up. It wasn’t like he didn’t have enough clothes though, not at all, it was just that he felt that he didn’t have enough. He wanted something new and exciting - but obviously wearable as it was for uni - so that he could present himself to Jongin while feeling confident, a task that was hard enough in itself.

That was exactly why he hadn’t let Tao tag along too. While he loved his best friend, he knew he would constantly suggest very outgoing outfits and just stuff that Sehun would love and end up buying but never dare to wear to uni to show himself in front of Jongin.

It was a pretty full day for Sehun. It had been a spur of the moment thing that he’d decided to go shopping, because he technically had enough planned for the day already. Around lunch time, he had planned to head to uni to study for their group project a little so he wouldn’t embarrass himself in front of Jongin and later on, he had another meeting with a guy that was interested in looking at the flat. After that, he had a doctor’s appointment to get his regular medical check-up done. There were weekly checks the citizens of EXO planet did at home, but there were also regular check-ups in person - if you could say in person when it was actually an android doing all the work.

In the end, Sehun visited about ten stores until he finally found something that he was satisfied with. It wasn’t anything outstandingly eye-catching, but it suited his body shape very well and Sehun was a fan of casual looks anyways. A pair of tight, light blue jeans coupled with a black turtleneck pullover ended up in his backpack and he wore a smile all the way home, thinking about how he was going to wear it the next time their project group met up. 

The moment he stepped into the room in the library that was reserved for their project group, he cursed himself for not wearing the outfit immediately.

There, in the middle of the room at the large table, sat Jongin, a tablet with holographic tables in front of him while he modulated them with his fingers. Sehun stared.

"Oh, hi." Jongin looked up from where he was trying to fix the style of a graphic, sending Sehun a surprised but bright smile.

"Hey!" He smiled, putting the tablet aside to focus on Sehun instead. "I didn't expect any of you to come by."

Well, Sehun certainly hadn’t expected Jongin to be here either. In the end, he realized he probably could have guessed it but he hadn’t really put much thought into that. Now, he had to deal with his heart pounding in his chest while the other sat next to him looking like some sort of deity when all Sehun had wanted to do was focus on his studies.

Just great.

"I know I won't work when I'm at home so I drag my ass here so that I can get some work done. Also it's nice to have direct access to all the resources." Sehun explained, and it was the truth. If he didn’t drag himself to the library, he was only going to end up on the couch scrolling through whatever social media feed was the most interesting at the time. His grades certainly couldn’t take that any longer.

"No need to explain yourself." Jongin smiled and motioned to the many empty seats. "I know that feeling too well. When I'm at home, I can think of a billion things I could do and none of them have anything to do with studying. So I tend to spend a lot of time in the library. You could almost think I live here."

_ Cute,  _ Sehun though. Maybe he should go to the library more often then if it meant that he got to see Jongin more often that way. However, that also meant that the library was no also not a safe place anymore and proved to be an even greater distraction. Well, Jongin did, not the library itself.

Settling down in one of the empty chairs, keeping one between him and Jongin just not not make things weird, Sehun started to unpack his things.

"I admire you for that.” He confessed and caught Jongin’s cheeks turning suspiciously red in the corner of his eyes. “There was a time when my roommate thought that I was sick because he didn't hear a sound from me, but in reality I was here. Can't say the same this semester though." Sehun snorted at the memory of Johnny’s panicked texts.

"Oh, do you live in a shared flat too?"

Sehun sighed. "Yes. I mean. I used to."

"Oh, what happened?" Jongin gave him a slightly concerned look because suddenly, Sehun had appeared a little gloomy to him.

"My roommate moved out just recently. Are you currently looking for a new room?." Sehun explained while setting up his tablet. For a second he panicked that he’d forgotten to close the porn tab he’d opened that morning but apparently, he’d had half the mind to close it.

"No, sorry. I'm very content with my living situation at the moment." Jongin laughed quietly and Sehun wanted to pout. "But I hope you can find someone suitable. It's so important to find someone that matches you, and it's not very easy."

Well, Sehun couldn’t deny that. If there was a person that knew about struggles like these, it was probably him. The only problem with it was that he was responsible for most of these problems.

"I heard many horror stories from people about their flatmates, so I'm trying to avoid that. So far, I haven't been successful in finding someone though." Was the only thing he ended up saying though. Jongin certainly didn’t have to know about his…  _ troubles. _

"Are there not enough people in the flat?" Jongin wondered.

"No, it's not like that. Let's just say, something always happened that made me think 'maybe this isn't a good idea'."

Maybe that something was sex. Really good sex, actually.

"Fair enough." Jongin nodded and glanced at his tablet again. The hologram was flickering for a second when Jongin moved his finger through it.

"Are you working on the preparations for the trip?" Sehun asked, trying to make out what the graphic was showing. Only then he realized that it had switched to something that looked a lot like a 3D map of a planet. Jongin was zooming in, eventually stopping when he had a somewhat close view of an area where Sehun couldn’t identify a single building.

Jongin suddenly began to smile though, and Sehun had no idea what got him so excited about an empty area.

"Yeah, I'm trying to work out the route we'll have to walk to get to the moonbunnies' natural habitat. We'll probably have to order a guide, but I'm trying to avoid that. X-Exo isn't the most dangerous place out there and our uni funding only covers so much..."

So it was X-Exo they were looking at as a hologram version. Sehun had never put a lot of thought into how the moon looked, but he’d seen a few pictures.

"Right. I'm still happy they're covering 60% of the trip." Sehun hummed, not really paying attention to what Jongin was doing on the map. Instead he spent the time looking at Jongin. His face was a lot more interesting. His cute little horns were peaking through his hair again and maybe Sehun’s cock twitched in interest as he wondered again if Jongin’s horns were as sensible as Chanyeol. He could just reach out and-

"Yeah, the grants for our department this semester are great. I'm excited about the trip although it won't be something revolutionary in research, but it's a fun task." Jongin’s words interrupted his train of thought. Maybe he shouldn’t be thinking about Jongin’s potential erogenous zones when the other was sitting right in front of him. That was something for late nights in his bed...

"It's good to get the basics of working in our field down and it helps gaining practical experience, that's for sure." Sehun replied, not even really sure if that was an appropriate answer to what Jongin had said. That, however, made him feel like he dick so he told himself to listen now and not get as distracted. It was going to be hard, but so was Sehun’s dick if he continued to think in that direction.

"Exactly. I'm hoping to do a similar project again next year." Jongin stared at the map. There was a cute, happy expression in his eyes and wow, he was cute. Life was unfair.

"Maybe I should apply again next year then." Sehun said before he could stop himself. Instantly, his cheeks coloured, and he didn’t even know why. Did he sound too eager? 

"Maybe you should."

Jongin’s answer surprised him. Their eyes met for a moment, and Sehun’s cheeks grew even darker in colour.

"Doesn't that mean I have to fail this time around?" Sehun asked, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. Fuck, did his lips look dry? He didn’t want Jongin to think that he had dry-ass, flaky lips, maybe he should buy-

"I could always use an assistant."

Stunned, Sehun opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His brain short-circuited.

"I put the ass in assistant." For a short moment, silence filled the small room. Then Jongin broke out into giggles while the need of wanting to die filled Sehun’s entire body.

"Did I really just say that? I'm sorry, this dude looking at my flat must have influenced me with his awful jokes." Sehun groaned and buried his face in his hands. It burned against the skin of his palms and Sehun doubted it was going to stop anytime soon.

"Your flatmate search seems to have really impacted you then. Is it very difficult finding a roommate?” Jongin was still giggling and it would have probably sounded dumb to everyone else but Sehun. Actually, it did sound dumb even to Sehun but it was also cute because it was Jongin so it was acceptable.

"Well, it's... very active." He muttered, his voice muffled by his hands still covering his face as if Jongin couldn’t see him when he couldn’t see Jongin. Flawless logic indeed.

"Active?" Jongin sounded surprised.

"Yeah, I mean it's going well- lots of visitors and... Interaction." He was just making things worse but his brain worked even worse when he was embarrassed. It was a disaster just waiting to happen.

"Well, I mean it can be a nice way to meet interesting people."

Now that was the understatement of the century.

"Oh, it certainly is." Sehun peeked through his fingers. Jongin was looking at him. Sehun closed his fingers again so he didn’t have to see. "I still wish I found somebody to move in. I'm not a person that's made for living on his own."

A short silence.

"Yeah, me neither."

Sehun took one hand down. Jongin was now looking at the tablet again. He took the other hand down. His face was starting to feel a little less hot.

"Ah, I think I should really get down to work." He muttered and Jongin smiled.

"You're right. Let's be a little productive, maybe we can grab some coffee later and chat some more." Jongin said as if he hadn’t just made Sehun’s pulse sky-rocket again. "But first, let's do some work."

If it meant that Sehun got to drink coffee with Jongin, he’d do all of the tasks assigned to him.

"That sounds perfect."

They’d ended up staying in the library for two hours. How Sehun had managed to actually concentrate for 120 minutes straight? He had no clue.

To be fair, he probably hadn’t been able to concentrate the whole time. There had been times when he’d just kept stealing glances at Jongin who thankfully hadn’t noticed, but yet Sehun had the feeling that he was starting to get a rough overview of the topic. It was actually rather interesting now that he had a better understanding of everything and he was beginning to look forward to the trip without Jongin being the sole reason for that.

At some point, Jongin had started packing up his belongings. Sehun hadn’t even noticed it, so when Jongin had called his name for the second time and he’d looked up, he was surprised to see the other ready to leave. For a second, he’d felt disappointed but then Jongin had asked if he still wanted to grab a coffee and Sehun didn’t remember ever packing up that quickly, not even when he was in school and the last class was over on wednesdays and he couldn’t wait to get home to read the newest chapter of his favourite manga.

They’d ended up heading to a café that was in close proximity to campus. Sehun had half expected them to go to the library café which usually was pretty cramped but Jongin had immediately steered to the exit and Sehun hadn’t complained.

As they’d walked across campus, Jongin had explained that his sister owned a small café just right next to campus that was frequently visited by students because it offered coffee and coffee-like drinks from all over the universe.

Sehun’s heart-rate had gone through the roof by the time Jongin was doing talking, because fuck, this seemed kind of private. Jongin was taking him, basically a stranger, to his sister’s café and Sehun wasn’t sure if this was maybe just a dream after all.

They’d ended up in the corner of the café, squeezed next to each other on a couch with a floating table in front of them. Two steaming mugs of coffee made from beans of the planet Mion 0J17 were placed on the shiny white surface. In contrast to the typical brown coffee that EXO planet had imported from earth, this type was a deep red and reminded Sehun more of wine but it did in fact just taste like very mild coffee. Maybe it was the plant milk from a native plant of EXO planet that had added a bit of sweetness, he wasn’t sure.

"When you told me you danced, I didn't realize you meant you were the best dancer in the whole galaxy. Holy shit, that's really insane. For how long have you been dancing again?"

For the past hour, they’d been chatting about this and that. In the end, they got back to dancing and Sehun had managed to make Jongin finally show him a video of him dancing.

He wasn’t sure if it was possible to fall harder for the other, but it felt like he’d just crashed into a wall of feelings.

"You make me feel shy." Jongin mumbled and fuck if that wasn’t the complete opposite of Jongin in the video of him dancing.

Sehun had maybe had to cross his legs as he’d watched the video on Jongin’s tablet.

Jongin was a fucking professional. Every single move was perfected, every expression fit perfectly. It was like Jongin was painting a picture with his moves, like he injected a feeling with the way his body bent and curved. It was nothing less than absolute beauty, but the way his body moved gracefully was also incredibly sensual.

Too sensual for Sehun.

The guy was a fucking sex demon when he danced and Sehun’s dick was very interested in that side of Jongin.

The image of Jongin in front of him who was blushing somehow didn’t really fit into that picture. Now that he looked at Jongin, he noticed something.

"Your horns are turning red- I didn't realize they did that- oh my god." He gushed, staring at the horns peeking out from Jongin’s hair. "That's cute."

Instantly, Jongin reached up to cover his horns, a pout forming on his lips. "No, it's embarrassing!" He whined and leaned back.

"Dude I literally start getting red and sweaty when I feel nervous. It's gross." Once again, Sehun didn’t know why he brought up something so dumb. Jongin probably could have lived without that information.

"I don't think it's gross. Humans are very fascinating." Jongin shook his head but then suddenly became very serious. "I heard you... Bleed once a month."

So that’s what all the aliens gossiped about when it came to the human species. Interesting.

"Oh. Women do that, yeah." Sehun explained and Jongin only looked more intrigued.

"Oh? So not the males of your species? How unfair. Why do you not bleed?" He made it sound like it was a nice thing.

"It has something to do with our reproductive organs. Women's are different, and they bleed. It's part of a monthly process of getting ready to inhabit an egg."

"You lay eggs? I didn't think humans-"

"No! Egg as in cells. Can we talk about dancing again?" Sehun quickly interrupted Jongin, his face becoming suspiciously red again. Jongin seemed to notice and agreed.

"Sure." He giggled. "But this is interesting."

"I think your dancing is interesting too."

Jongin’s eyes met his and Sehun swallowed.

"You're cute." Jongin suddenly said. "Didn't you say you were dancing as well?"

"Uh, did I?" Sehun breathed. His brain was still trying to process that Jongin had just called him cute. "I don't think I can call what I do dancing after having seen that video of you..if I showed you something now, it'd be embarrassing."

"No, don't say that." The pout had returned to Jongin’s face. It seemed to be a regular thing. "I don't want people to ever feel bad about what they enjoy doing. This is not a competition. Also, I'm sure you dance wonderfully."

Could this guy become even sweeter? Sehun was going to get diabetes at this rate, and that disease barely existed anymore in the year 3009.

"Hm. Maybe I'll show you one day. But not today, my ego can't take that."

Jongin’s pout intensified and Sehun almost caved.

"Not today then. But some other day. I will see you dance Oh Sehun, okay? Promise me." The other asked and well, as if Sehun could actually say no to him...

"Ugh. Okay, I promise." He sighed and rolled his eyes to pretend he was annoyed but ended up smiling anyways. "I will probably regret that."

"No, no, there's nothing to regret."

"Not yet."

"Don't be so negative, Sehun. A smile looks so much better on you."

Again, Jongin was looking at him. Sehun couldn’t tear his eyes away. There was something intense in his eyes that just-

A blaring alarm went off in Sehun’s pocket, joined by vibrations.

His phone.

"Fuck, sorry- I set an alarm so I wouldn't be late. I have another flatmate interview today." He groaned. Of course the alarm had to go off when they were having a moment. Sehun wanted to scream.

"Oh! Good luck then! I hope you're successful today so that you can stop searching!" Having leaned back a little, Jongin picked up his cup and took another sip. It was almost empty, only a bit of the red surface remaining. It had tinted Jongin’s lips a little, making them look even more kissable. Life was unfair.

"Thank you, me too. But somehow, I have the feeling that today will be very interesting again. But we'll see." Sehun had to tear his eyes away and reached for his cup as well, realizing that it was empty by now.

"Do you know the person?" Jongin asked.

"No, he texted me via a website where i put up the offer."

"Makes sense." Jongin hummed. "Anyways, I don't want you to be late so I'll let you go now... I'm heading back to the library! Take care!"

Internally, Sehun was mourning that his time was over with Jongin already. At the same time, his heart probably needed a break from this roller coaster of feelings.

"You too! See you around, Jongin." Sehun smiled and stood up, grabbing his jacket.

"I had a nice day."

They were standing outside the café, about to part ways. Sehun had to head to the other direction, but he’d decided to wait for Jongin who was saying goodbye to his sister.

"Me too." Sehun sent Jongin a smile. The sun was hitting the other’s skin, and he almost seemed to glow.

Jongin smiled back. "Maybe we could repeat it someday."

"I- I'd love that."

Without another word, Jongin pulled Sehun into a tight hug. When he let go, he was still smiling.

"Awesome. I'll be off now. Go get that roommate!" With that, he turned around and headed back to campus. Sehun was left standing there, watching as his silhouette grew smaller and smaller.

“Well fuck.” Sehun mumbled to himself.

  
  


The guy was waiting in front of Sehun’s flat already although Sehun wasn’t even late.

“Hi! Did you have to wait for too long? I was at the library, I’m sorry.” Slightly out of breath Sehun arrived at the door and smiled down at the other man.

“Hey, you must be Sehun then? For a moment I thought I was waiting in front of the wrong flat. I even rang at the one next to this one but this weird old lady opened. There was neon yellow goo all over her floor and I was starting to freak out already but then she said that I had rang at the wrong door and slammed the door shut. You got some nice neighbours.” 

The guy was looking up at him, the ears on his head twitching.

He was a cat hybrid.

“Yep, I’m Sehun.” He smiled. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, Sehun.” The hybrid beamed up at him. He was smaller than Sehun but he wasn’t surprised. Most hybrids weren’t that tall. This could be traced to the way they were genetically manipulated to cater to the populations interests when they were first created.

For more than half a millenium, humans had created genetically manipulated so-called “hybrids” that were humans with animal features which mainly entailed ears, tails and behavioural features that affect their personality.

Although Sehun hadn’t lived at the time when the first hybrids emerged, he knew that their creation had been accompanied by several controversies. For a good amount of time, they’d been treated more like pets than actual people but soon enough there’d been initiatives for them to acquire the same citizen status as all other inhabitants of EXO planet.

Originally all hybrids had been bred in laboratories as they were the result of genetic experiments. After hybrids had been granted citizen rights, they had also been enabled to birth children on their own, and these days, most hybrids didn’t stem from a lab anymore but were descendants from hybrids that had been originally bred in those labs. 

Since Sehun was a student of genetic engineering, he’d learned a lot about hybrids already. Of course, it had mainly affected their biological set up, but they’d also learned about the historical relevance and impacts.

Nowadays, hybrids were normal citizens like everyone else on EXO planet and in the union in general. Nobody would even think of putting them on the same level as his neighbours neon-goo snail anymore and it pained Sehun to think that it used to be this way.

“I’m Jongdae.” The hybrid was still looking up at him, but his eyes flitted to the door expectantly. Since Sehun had no clue how long the other had been standing there already, he got the hint and pressed his finger to the door. Instead of scanning his fingerprint though, the lock mechanism analyzed his DNA to identify him, which was supposed to be a lot safer as the mechanism was coupled with a visual check from the computer system of the flat.

A second later, the door slid open and Sehun invited Jongdae inside. Thankfully, he’d left the flat without any weird things lying around this time, he’d made sure of that. No dildos or panties inside, Sehun felt a lot more reassured when Jongdae looked around the hallway with interest even though there was basically nothing interesting there.

“How are you?” Sehun asked and looked at his guest. For some reason, the hybrid looked a little red. Was there sweat on his forehead? He looked a little sweaty, and Sehun wondered if he’d looked like that outside as well. It was neither particularly hot in the hallway nor had it been outside the flat, so Sehun was a little confused. He hadn’t wanted to rightout ask if the other was feeling unwell, because he was smiling and acting fine and it would have been impolite if he maybe had a condition or something like that.

“Oh yes, I’m okay.” Jongdae waved it off. He was cute, Sehun observed. Even his lips were cat-liked. Sehun wondered if he really had a lot of cat-like behaviours. Cats were supposed to be clean, right? That was a good start.”

“Ah, that’s good.” Sehun smiled, about to lead the other into his potential new room when the hybrid spoke up again.

“It’s just that I caught my rut earlier this morning, but it’s alright, I took a suppressant earlier. It’s probably wearing off a little, but it’ll be fine.”

Sehun’s mouth fell open.

  
  


Unlike what Sehun had expected to happen next, they really did end up only looking at the rooms after Jongdae’s revelation. The hybrid still looked pretty sweaty and a little feverish, but Sehun tried not to glance below the belt to not get distracted or be offensive.

"Okay so that's the room. You can either keep it like this or add to the furniture." They were standing in the middle of Johnny’s old room. Sehun hadn’t entered it since he’d showed it to Junmyeon and it still looked as empty as the day Johnny had moved out. Sehun still hadn’t really forgiven him. Wasn’t it supposed to be bros before hoes? Okay, maybe he shouldn’t be calling Johnny’s long-term girlfriend a hoe and he also shouldn’t expect the other to live with him until they grew old (or he found a boyfriend that he wanted to move in with).

Next to him, Jongdae let out a hum of approval. He was looking around the room, examining the shelves. A moment later, he flung himself onto the bed.

"It looks good." He grinned, bouncing a little on the mattress. His long tail swished through the air, almost hitting the lamp that was attached to the wall. His fur was a pretty orange with stripes, just like his ears. It complimented the blonde of his hair really well. "Any noisy neighbors around? My ears are sensitive."

Said ears twitched as if to underline his statement.

"Oh yeah, it's pretty alright. I don't think it'd bother you." There were a few weird people in the building complex, no doubt, but lately Sehun couldn’t say that they had any issues with noise. "Hybrid senses, huh?"

Now that Jongdae had mentioned it, it certainly made sense. Noise would probably affect him a lot more than Sehun.

Jongdae nodded and rolled onto his back, dark eyes fixed on him. Although they didn’t seem very different from his own eyes, Sehun felt like there was just something about them that he couldn’t place. There was some kind of intensity that was probably very cat-like. Sehun wasn’t sure if it was freaking him out or if it was hot.

"Yup. My nose is also pretty good. Did you know that your neighbor’s snail kind of smells like lavender? Not what I would have expected." Jongdae laughed and sat up, his tail swishing over the sheets.

A lavender scented neon-goo snail? Sehun shook his head.

"I... Never picked up on that, no."

"You smell pretty good too. Like milk."

"Milk?" Was that supposed to be a compliment? Okay, he probably could have had it worse, but somehow Sehun didn’t feel as happy about it. "That's not very sexy."

Jongdae’s brows furrowed. "I mean for a Hybrid.. it's not too bad." He pointed out and then got up, looking around the room again. There wasn’t really much to see, so they should move on to the next probably.

"Fair enough." Sehun smiled and nodded to the door. “Ready for the next room?”

"This is the bathroom. It's not the biggest but it's got everything you need. We even have a bathtub." Once again, there were no promiscuous items on display that could possibly embarrass Sehun or lead to unexpected sexual encounters. All of his sex toys were safely stashed in his room. A small, satisfied grin spread onto his lips.

"I prefer the dry cleaning, I don't like it when my fur gets wet." The cat hybrid pointed at his ears while his tail rose up to emphasize his point. Sehun wondered if it was as soft as it looked. Although he’d learned a lot about hybrids already, he hadn’t really ever talked to one.

"Sure.” Sehun shrugged. That only meant that he had the bathtub to himself without having to worry about leftover cat hairs being stuck in there. Even better. “Let's just say if you want to get a nice soak though, there's an option."

Sehun shouldn’t have been that surprised that they’d ended up in the kitchen without another incident. Although Jongdae’s cheeks only had seemed to redden with time, he showed no signs of jumping Sehun anytime. Those suppression meds really must have been strong, because as far as Sehun knew, ruts and heats of hybrids were usually unbearable. They were left-over from when humans had created hybrids for their own entertainment, often for sexual pleasure. The longer Sehun thought about it, the more fucked up, human history became. Maybe Jongin was right and he should’ve studied that. It certainly would have never been boring.

They ended up chatting for more than an hour and a half. Jongdae had a lot of questions about the flat, rent and cleaning things. Apparently, cat hybrids were very clean, and Sehun was starting to feel that this guy could really be the one. He was only slightly older than Sehun and seemed very open. His smile was addicting and his personality seemed pleasant. Sehun could picture himself chilling with him at the kitchen table with a cup of stardust.

Jongdae seemed like the perfect candidate.

Sehun remembered the list he’d made in the beginning when he’d tried to come up with criteria for his future roommate.

  1. _They have to be clean/appear clean_
  2. _They have to be on time. I hate people that are too late! Don’t get lured in by sweet-talk and bullshit excuses, Oh Sehun!_
  3. _They need to smell good. I can’t have anyone here that reeks_
  4. _They have to be friendly!!!!! (most important factor)_
  5. _They have to be funny_
  6. _They should have a job so that I can be sure they’ll be able to pay rent_
  7. _Possibly similar interests?_
  8. _No pets that are creepy or too loud/smell/are too much work/require a lot of space_
  9. _ (it would be nice if they looked hot)_
  10. _ Should be on board for house parties and going to clubs in general_
  11. _ Plus points if they know how to cook_
  12. _ Extra plus points if they say the like cooking/doing the laundry/cleaning_
  13. _ But no, for real. Being nice is what’s most important, Oh Sehun! Don’t let any dicks move in here no matter what!_

As Sehun had mentioned, Jongdae seemed pretty interested in keeping the flat clean. Point one: check. Concerning the second point on the list, Jongdae had been at the flat even before Sehun. Again, check. While Jongdae had already identified Sehun’s smell as milk, Sehun hadn’t really thought about how the other smelled. That, however, was probably a good thing, because that in turn meant that he didn’t smell overwhelmingly bad or anything like that. That was enough for Sehun. Jongdae seemed friendly, funny and also had a secure job, which he’d told Sehun as they’d chatted in the kitchen. He worked in a bar close to campus, which was also one of the reasons he wanted to move in with Sehun. The flat was close to his job and uni. It was a jackpot.

Alright, so far Jongdae fulfilled the first 6 points of the list. Sehun didn’t really know about shared interests yet, their talk had been nice but pretty superficial. He didn’t seem like the type to have super weird hobbies though, so Sehun let it slide that he technically couldn’t check that point yet. He also didn’t seem to have any weird pets.

The next question was a pretty interesting one. Sehun couldn’t deny that Jongdae was hot. However, the attractiveness of his potential roommates had turned out to be a problem most of the time so he wasn’t sure if that point should still even be included in the list.

Considering that Jongdae worked at a bar, he probably also didn’t have any qualms with occasional partying in the flat. Hey, maybe he could even mix bomb-ass drinks for his friends! Double check on that one.

“Do you like cooking?” Sehun asked Jongdae, and when the other nodded and started talking about his favourite dishes that he liked to make and how he particularly liked barbecue. Sehun hummed, mentally ticking off the next point on his list.

Okay. Maybe he really was the perfect flatmate. A grin spread of Sehun’s face.

“Thank you for coming today, Jongdae. I think this could really work out.”

Ten minutes later they were standing in the door, Jongdae already halfway outside. 

“Thank you again for coming here today. I can’t 100% guarantee you yet that you’re gonna get the flat because I have to sleep a night over it, but you have the best chances of all the people I met so far.” A lot of that also had to do with the fact that they hadn’t fucked, but Sehun didn’t need to mention that.

“Awesome!” Jongdae grinned, and Sehun felt excited. Maybe this whole roommate search was seriously over now. He almost felt like he should give Jongdae the okay right away, but something was still holding him back.

“Okay, so I’ll text you my decision, alright?” Sehun smiled. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to shake his hand or hug him so he just awkwardly stood in the door.

“Sure thing. Oh, and Sehun?” Jongdae suddenly asked.

Sehun looked down at him. “Yeah?”

“I think the rut suppressants pills are wearing off. I don’t really wanna go outside like that, so do you maybe wanna help me out?”

_ Fuck. _

  
  


Of course Sehun could have said no. But then he’d looked down and saw Jongdae’s thick cock straining against his pants, and well fuck, maybe he wasn’t the right roommate for him after all.

If he was quite honest, Sehun hadn’t wanted to say no. While the offer had come as a surprise, Sehun hadn’t really considered the option of declining. He should probably stop thinking with his dick at some point, but it seemed like that time had yet to come.

After Sehun had just simply nodded, Jongdae had led Sehun inside as if he owned the flat already. Instead of going for Sehun’s room like Sehun would have assumed, Jongdae steered them right towards Johnny’s old room where he pushed Sehun onto the bed, climbing on top of him. Their eyes met for a second, and then Jongdae’s lips were on his in a heated kiss.

When they broke their kiss, Jongdae began to tug on Sehun’s shirt, pushing it up so that his nipples were exposed.

“Thank you for helping me out, Sehun.” He looked almost too innocent while he reached out to thumb Sehun’s nipples. “I’ll make sure that it’s worth it for you.”

By the time both their shirts were off, Sehun was more than hard. Grinding his hips up against Jongdae’s, Sehun wondered if his dick was a little like Yifan’s. He’d kind of really liked the knotting. Maybe he had the chance to feel something like that quicker than he’d thought.

Sehun reached out, his palm pressing to Jongdae’s straining cock in his pants. The other let out a soft wail, his melodious voice sounding hotter than Sehun would have thought. His own cock twitched in his pants.

To draw out more sounds from the other, he kept stroking him over the fabric of the pants. More and more noises tumbled from the others lips until suddenly his spine arched and a drawn out moan spilled from his lips.

Sehun stared up at Jongdae, heart hammering in his chest. “Did you just come?”

“Oh, believe me sweetie. That’s neither the first nor the last time.” Jongdae let out a breath and started opening his pants. It was probably getting sticky in there.

“Wow… I’ve never had sex with someone that’s in heat. I mean in a rut.” Sehun mumbled. “There’s always a first time, right?” Jongdae grinned.

By the time Jongdae finally had his fingers in Sehun’s ass, the other had come two times again already. First, Sehun had started stroking his cock while Jongdae had pressed kiss to whatever place he could reach on Sehun from that angle and then Sehun had offered blowing him. With every orgasm, a knot kept building at the base of Jongdae’s cock until he informed Sehun that they could probably start fucking for real soon.

“More lube.” Sehun groaned, his face pressed into the pillow. His ass was raised up in the air and he was on his knees so that Jongdae had perfect access to his ass.

“Sure thing.” Jongdae hummed and pulled his fingers out only two push two back in, this time with copious amounts of lube. Sehun let out a soft whimper when he brushed against his prostate by accident, and Jongdae grinned. “Oh, there it is.”

From then on, Jongdae continued to tease Sehun’s prostate, occasionally missing it just to hear cute, whiny moans tumbling from Sehun’s lips in complaint.

“You can add another finger.” Sehun breathed, spreading his legs a little. His cock was dangling between his legs, leaking onto the fresh sheets. Now he had to change them before he had the next person look at the flat because fuck, he’d now ended up having sex with a potential candidate  _ again.  _ At least he was having a good time. A very good time, actually.

Without another word, Jongdae added the third finger. The stretch was starting to burn a little, but Sehun loved it. It was only a hint of what was yet to come, because Jongdae’s cock might not be the longest he’s had, but it was certainly one of the thickest. Especially the sight of the knot at the base of it made Sehun’s mouth water again although he’d had his lips around it just a few minutes ago.

“Sorry, I didn’t really want to force this on you when I came here for the flat interview.” Jongdae told Sehun conversationally as brushed the pads of his fingers over his prostate, effectively reducing Sehun to a whimpering mess.

“Oh, it’s okay.” Sehun breathed between moans. “You’re not the first one.”

“Somebody else came here and wanted to help you with their rut?” Jongdae stopped the movements of his fingers for a second in surprise, which made Sehun pout and roll his hips back on his own to get some stimulation.

“Not.. not exactly.” Sehun groaned when Jongdae resumed his teasing of his sweet spot again. More precum drooled from his cock, dripping into the pristine white sheets that were bunching beneath him.

“Not exactly?” Jongdae asked, reaching down to stroke his own cock while he fingered Sehun. He was pretty close again, maybe Sehun would let him come on his ass.

“Well… Let’s just say a few things happened that might have led to having sex with them.” Sehun admitted, turning his head a little to glance up at Jongdae to see his reaction.

“Oh? Well… I mean that’s cool as long as you enjoyed it.” Jongdae shrugged and sent Sehun a smile. “But I guess that also means that I missed my chance of actually getting the room, huh?”

“Let’s not talk about that yet. Put your dick in me instead.” Sehun breathed although he was secretly happy that he wouldn’t have to think of a random excuse for not letting Jongdae take the room now when it came down to it.

“Alright then. No further smalltalk.” Jongdae giggled and pulled his fingers out of Sehun’s ass who sighed in response. 

“Thank god, although I love your voice I think I love your cock more. And I haven’t even had it in me yet.” Sehun grinned and rolled around onto his bed to look up at Jongdae before he decided that he had something better in mind.

“Can I ride you?” He asked.

A moment later, they’d switched positions and Jongdae was lying underneath him, his hard cock rubbing against Sehun’s ass. Sehun reached behind himself, pressing the thick shaft between his butt cheeks and lifted his ass up a little, sliding against Jongdae’s length. It drew a long moan from the other’s lips and Sehun grinned but then his eyes grew wide when he felt wetness hit his back and ass, Jongdae’s cock pulsing between his ass cheeks.

“You came again?”

“It’s the rut. Don’t worry, I can still fuck you.” Jongdae’s voice was more fucked out now, raspy and low. Sehun liked it that way. His tail was wrapped around Sehun’s waist as if he wanted to hold him in place.

It wasn’t a lie, Jongdae was still hard as a rock. Sehun could feel the knot against his ass and he knew that if he didn’t get the other inside of him now, he would be the one to come before anything could happen.

Lifting himself up, he grabbed Jongdae’s cock and lined it up before slowly sinking down. Both of them sucked in their breaths when Sehun was seated, Jongdae’s thick cock all the way inside of him except for the knot. 

“Fuck.” Jongdae groaned, his eyes had fluttered shut. Sehun only let out a breath in response and moved a little. After a little bit of time to adjust, Sehun slowly began to roll his hips, drawing another moan from Jongdae.

Slowly, they began to build up a rhythm, Sehun riding Jongdae with slow and sensual moves. The other looked a little strained, but Sehun wanted to be the one that was teasing now and he enjoyed being the one in charge for now.

Reaching between them, Sehun grabbed his own cock, stroking himself as he bounced on top of Jongdae. He looked down at him, eyes half lidded. Jongdae looked completely blissed out, but he was watching Sehun too, his hands coming up to grab Sehun’s waist. A second later, Jongdae thrust up into Sehun, effectively knocking the breath out of him.

From then on, Jongdae kept thrusting up into him while Sehun continued to fuck himself on his cock until his legs were shaking too hard so they had to change position.

With Sehun on his back, Jongdae lifted up Sehun’s legs and bent them back before he slid his cock back into him. “Fuck, you’re so tight, Sehun.” Jongdae groaned.

Sehun only moaned in his response, wrapping his legs around Jongdae waist to keep him close. This time, their rhythm was harder, faster, and Sehun was pretty sure that the neighbour next door with the neon-goo snail could hear the moans, but he didn’t care.

“Fuck, Jongdae, I’m close.” Sehun groaned. 

“Me too. I’m gonna put in the knot now, okay?” Jongdae asked, the slamming of his hips easing up for a moment until he completely stopped.

“Okay.” Sehun nodded and then Jongdae was pushing inside again already. Sehun’s eyes squeezed shut when he felt the knot breach his rim, and then it was inside already, filling im up to the brim.

“Oh god.”

“Jongdae is fine.” The hybrid grinned, his ears twitching on his head in glee.

“Ugh, shut up and fuck me.” Sehun groaned but a smile fought it’s way to his lips. It was quickly wiped away when Jongdae began to roll his hips again, not able to pull out anymore. His cock was directly lodged against Sehun’s prostate, brushing against it with every move of his body.

Sehun didn’t last much longer like this. The thickness of Jongdae’s knot coupled with the constant stimulation of his prostate made Sehun tip over the edge, come spurting from his cock in long stripes without any direct stimulation.

His own orgasm triggered Jongdae’s, making the other come inside of him, filling him up with spurts and spurts of come. Sehun wasn’t sure if he’d ever had this much come inside of him. 

When Jongdae collapsed on top of him, Sehun let out a breath but wrapped an arm around him. A nice round of cuddling soundeded about nice right now and from experience, Sehun knew that it was going to take a while until they could separate again.

That’s why they spent the next half an our wrapped up and lazily kissing while he petted Jongin’s hair, drawing cute purrs out of him that he didn’t even know hybrids could make.

When Jongdae finally pulled out, he disappeared into the bathroom to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Sehun still felt too boneless to follow him so he just waited for him to return, fully clean and dressed up.

“I guess it’s my cue to leave now.” Jongdae grinned at Sehun from the door to Johnny’s room.

Sehun slowly sat up, brushing his fingers through his hair. “Is your rut better now?”

“Yep. It should be fine until I’m back home and then I’ll take another pill. Thanks for helping me out. Oh, and don’t worry about the flat. You’ll find someone eventually.” Jongdae grinned before coming over to give Sehun one last kiss.

The last thing Sehun saw of him was his swishing tail before he disappeared through the door.

  
  
  
  


While Sehun waited in the tiny waiting room of the medical care complex of his district, he reflected on his day.

Of course, there’d been Jongdae. He’d taken a quick shower after Jongdae had left and he’d felt ready enough to get up without his legs feeling like jelly. After that, he’d got dressed for his medical appointment.

He’d been so close to not fucking with the interview partner.

Did he regret it though? Not at all.

Jongdae had been cute and his cock had been thick. It was a good combination. He’d eventually find someone to move in.

But there’d also been Jongin. His thoughts drifted off to how Jongin had smiled at him and how they’d chatted in the back corner of his sister’s café. In the back of his mind, scenes from the night at the restaurant when Jongin had kind of called him hot and had complimented him by telling him that he was amazing. Okay, maybe he’d said that humans were amazing but only after correcting himself so he’d originally said that Sehun was amazing.

Sehun’s cheeks reddened again. The old guy next to him with 6 eyes and two arms with a weird orange-y skin tone sent him a fear-inducing look. Sehun quickly looked down again.

Was Jongin flirting with him? Sehun wasn’t so sure. On the other hand, he’d been pretty nice to him that day too. He’d seemed genuinely interested in Sehun and his hobbies and well, Sehun didn’t know how to deal with that.

The thing was, he couldn’t really tell whether Jongin was just being nice or if he was actually flirting. He seemed like a genuinely friendly person, so Sehun could imagine that maybe this was just his way of treating everyone. As much as Sehun didn’t like that thought, the realization that Jongin was this kind of person made him fall even harder for him.

If he was being honest, he’d originally just started crushing on Jongin because of his looks. It had been superficial, but weren’t crushes often like that? Right from the first time Sehun had lied his eyes on the other, he’d felt his heart speed up and his palms getting sweaty. It was still that way when he saw Jongin, but now he was starting to learn more about the other and about what kind of person he was, and a different kind of admiration began to mix with the initial attraction he’d felt for the other.

Jongin seemed to be a genuinely good person, and that was kind of even sexier to Sehun than his good looks. Okay, maybe his long ass legs were pretty sexy, but Sehun needed to make a point.

Sehun needed to find more opportunities to talk to Jongin. Maybe they could really grab some coffee again like they’d said earlier. Maybe they could go out for dinner again, Sehun accepted it if the project group joined in as well. He just wanted to spend more time with Jongin. Maybe he could find him on Astrogram? Or maybe he could give him his number so they could chat. But would he actually have the guts to do that? Probably not.

Maybe he could find a way to ask for Jongin’s number by pretending to want to have it in case he needed to ask something about the project. The plan was lacking a little because he technically had Jongin’s contact information from uni and he could just contact him like that but that would probably weird and he also didn’t really want to talk to him about uni related stuff. Well, not exclusively at least. If it was Jongin talking about moonbunnies, he could probably listen to him forever and it would even be interesting.

He almost didn’t hear it when a voice called out his name, signalling him to get up for his examination. Technically, it wasn’t even an actual examination.

On EXO planet, every citizen was regularly tested for their health. Every citizen did a weekly check up with a built-in device in their flat that scanned their body and sent the data directly to the medical institution in their district. For the remaining time, all citizens wore a chip under their skin which checked their blood stats and other important vital functions. Therefore, if anything serious was going on, Sehun would have known already. The personal check up was more like a talk where he could ask questions in case he had any or could report things that he’d noticed over time. Also, he had to get a new vaccinations. To his luck, he’d got the two against all sexually transmitted diseases last year and it was supposed to last for another ten years, so he didn’t have to worry about protection at all. He knew that it was a thing some people used that were from other planets and he had learned about it in history class, but Sehun had never seen an actual condom in his life. There was simply no need for it anymore, except for maybe trying to avoid a mess. Sehun didn’t mind messes though.

The talk with the doctor was pretty short. The android that was sitting in front of him was clad in stark white clothes. Where Sehun had skin, metal gleamed in the light. While there were human looking androids, usually mechanical looking ones were chosen for official tasks as the government didn’t want to discriminate against other races by solely choosing human looking androids although they were the ones that were produced most of the time.

The procedure was pretty standard. First, the android gave Sehun an overview of his stats since the last check-up and then discussed it in case something had changed in his stats since then. For Sehun, that wasn’t the case, and nothing had to be discussed from his side, so since there were no further deviations from the normal values and Sehun had nothing to report either, he was allowed to leave early.

When he stepped out of the building to wait for the hoverbus, Sehun’s thoughts had already ventured back to Jongin.

The hoverbus was considerably empty. Sehun even found one of the rare seats. Outside, the sun was beginning to set.

He was going to get Jongin’s phone number, Sehun decided. He didn’t know how exactly just yet, but he was going to come up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> support jongdae, my doodes (and me haha, my kofi is [here](https://ko-fi.com/semper_sehun) )
> 
> so this was a pretty long chapter, around 10k+. idek how it ended up being that long, I hope you liked it. What do you think Sehun's plan will be? Let me know your thoughts on the story by leaving comments and Kudos, I'd really appreciate it! ♥️ 
> 
> As always, you can find a moodboard [here](https://twitter.com/SehunSemper/status/1223285475571568640?s=09).
> 
> Today's also the last day to enter my [fic-giveaway](https://twitter.com/SehunSemper/status/1212317545883209729?s=20) on twitter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends and sorry for making you wait for so long! I took a little break from writing as I just couldn't find the motivation. I think we all know that these times are a struggle for many (and I hope you're all safe and healthy!) so I hope you can understand. In return, this chapter is 9.5k so I hope it can make up for it a little! ♥️

Today was the day.

Today was the day Sehun would ask Kim Jongin for his phone number.

He didn’t have an exact plan on how to do it yet, but he had a few options.

_ Plan A: Directly ask for his number without any explanation. _

_ Plan B:  U se the project as an excuse. _

_ Plan C: Stammer something about phone numbers and pray that Jongin would understand. _

Plan A would be the plan of his dreams, and just like a dream, it was very unrealistic to actually happen. Plan B had potential, but if he was being honest, plan C was the most realistic one. A combination of B and C was possible, too.

Sehun examined himself in the mirror. He was wearing the clothes he’d bought on his little shopping spree. He felt confident in them, but the mere thought of having to advance in his flirtation with Jongin made his heartbeat quicken, and not in a good way like Jongin’s presence usually did. He sent himself a last glance before he turned around. It was time to head to the library. Maybe not for studying per se, but definitely for studying Jongin some more.

He was there again. Sehun’s heart did a happy dance in his chest.

When the automatic door slid open, Jongin looked up from where he was crouched over a tablet again. Besides them, nobody else seemed to come and use the reserved room located in the library, but Sehun couldn’t blame them. If it weren’t for Jongin, his time spent here would probably be reduced to the minimum too.

Truthfully, Sehun enjoyed his studies. While it often seemed that he had no interest in them at all, he did love the subjects he’d chosen, otherwise he wouldn’t have made it this far. His main problem was the motivation to begin reading, researching or revising. It took him hours, days, to actually sit his ass down and start doing something, but once he got into the flow, it wasn’t hard to continue. Sometimes, he needed some convincing to find interest in a specific topic but as soon as it had grabbed his attention, he put in a lot of effort to learn about it properly. Every semester, he told himself to start earlier with a project, because he ended up crunching through several submissions last-minute. He still did fairly well, considering that he then began to work very thoroughly and well, but it was still unnecessarily stressful. Sehun found it stressful, Johnny had found it stressful because he had to live with an stressed Sehun for about two weeks every half a year, and nobody had been very happy about the whole situation. Yet, every single year yet again Sehun kept pushing the workload on and on until it was threatening to crush him.

That was why having Jongin as his tutor for the project was amazing. Not only did he motivate Sehun to come to the library to study, he actually motivated him to do exceptionally well. There was nothing worse than appearing like a dumbass in front of Jongin who seemed so knowledgeable and hard-working, at least to Sehun.

Now that he saw that Jongin was already back to preparing the project, Sehun felt proud that he had done some reading so if Jongin wanted to talk about it, he might even be able to give some qualified responses. Giving himself a mental shoulder tap, Sehun stepped into the room, the automatic door closing behind him.

“Hi.” Jongin smiled and Sehun melted. Why did he have to be so perfect? It really was unfair. Just a simple hi sent Sehun into heaven, mindless like a goldfish. Sehun reminded himself of his plan options and realized that he was steering towards C with full force already.

“Hey.” He managed to shoot a smile back, hopefully as mind-blowing as Jongin’s. “I kind of knew you’d be here.”  _ Well done, Sehun, he _ told himself.

“Oh? Is that why you came here?” Jongin chuckled and Sehun’s entire system shut down in the matter of a nanosecond.

“Uh..” He stammered. “I- The project.” Great. Just great. Plan A and Plan B had seemingly already gone overboard. Since he didn’t want to do Plan C, Sehun needed a plan D.

“I was just joking, Sehun.” Jongin laughed and motioned towards the table. “Come on, sit down. I assume you have some work to do, too?”

Sehun nodded and walked towards the table, sitting down in the same spot like last time. Jongin sent him another smile and Sehun sighed internally. How could a being be this gorgeous? Life was unfair when you had a Kim Jongin in your life but it was probably even more unfair if you didn’t.

“Sorry, I’m a little slow today.” Sehun laughed nervously.

“That’s alright. We all have those days.” Jongin nodded and flipped through some slides on his screen, seemingly looking for something. Sehun somehow doubted that Jongin had days where his brain short-circuited because he had just seen himself in the mirror but he wasn’t going to voice that.

“Are you working on the project again?”

“Actually, no. I know I shouldn’t be working on something else while using the room that’s supposed to be for our group meetings, but since the room would be empty most of the time, I thought why not come here and use it for personal studies, too? Well, it’s still for a class obviously, but you know what I mean.” Jongin smiled, looking almost a little caught red-handed although Sehun didn’t see an issue with that. He came here mostly to look at Jongin and talk to him, getting work done was the perfect extra.

"What are you working on then?"

"Oh, it's just... It's actually not a typical class for our studies. It's one of the compulsory extracurricular ones."

"Oh, yeah. I remember that. I still have to do the last one of those, but I didn't find anything that caught my interest." Originally, Sehun had wanted to take one of them last semester already but every time he looked at the options, he wasn’t very intrigued by any of them. In order to gain more insight on other areas of studies, their university courses always included two seminars that went beyond their original fields in studies. This had been introduced to acquire competences that weren’t included in their courses; thus, these compulsory classes were called key competence classes. Originally, they’d only contained things such as rethorics or use of technology, but lately they had opened up to choosing any kind of classes from different fields of study. Sehun had thought about taking fashion classes, but he wasn’t exactly sure if that was of any use to him besides doing it for fun so he hadn’t decided yet.

Apparently, Jongin wasn’t as indecisive.

"Well, I guess I did. There was this class about old energy resources. Like, breaking down what species used which resources, if they were natural or synthetic, and thus, how they utilized them. It sounds lame but it's pretty cool. Just last week, we learned some stuff about humans, you know?"

For some reason, Jongin seemed to be very interested in humans. Sehun didn’t quite understand, but then again, wasn’t it always like that? Whether it was your language, or your looks, or just your heritage in general, often you found it to be boring compared to others. If Sehun looked at all the different species populating the Exo planet, he’d always found humans to look a little bland, himself included. There was just so little variety in colour, nothing compared to the bright and flashy hues of some species. Then again, others probably thought the same about humans. It was really just a thing of perspective.

"Oh really?" He asked. "You probably know more about human history than I do then."

Jongin laughed and quickly shook his head. "I bet that's not true." He smiled. "Either way, have you heard of coal mining?"

"Oh. I think I know where this is going." Sehun didn’t know that much about human history, but there were some things that he remembered. This had something to do with… industrialization? That was the term.

"You see. You're not that bad at history then." Jongin pointed out. It reminded Sehun of their conversation when Jongin had stated that he had guessed Sehun’s studies to be human history. Apparently, Jongin was thinking about the same thing, judging from the glint in his eyes.

"This was just pure luck, believe me." Sehun snorted and pulled out his tablet with absolutely no intention to actively use it now that he was chatting so comfortably with Jongin.

"Either way, isn't it fascinating? Humans found an opportunity to rise to new heights concerning science and technology, and yet, it was their downfall too. It's quite sad. I mean they tried but..."

"... They didn't try enough." Sehun finished the sentence for him. "And now we're here."

"Sorry if that was offensive." Jongin looked a little caught but Sehun immediately waved it off.

"No, no. Don't worry. You're right. I'm glad things are different now. Different species living together certainly has a lot of advantages. Intercultural exchange has brought us where we are right now and I like living here. I mean... I don't know what living on earth was like but.. in the history books it looked a little lame." It was well-known that humans had contributed greatly to the destruction of earth. While life on Exo planet was entirely different, some species would often bring up humanity’s prior disregard for their environment as a way to offend or mock them, but Sehun could tell that Jongin hadn’t meant it like that. To be quite honest, most of these comments didn’t really faze him anyways. He was a different person than his ancestors, and his society had learned from their mistakes. Of course, it was important to remember such wrong-doings from the past, but he didn’t like that people still connected it to them as if they still acted the same while other species did the exact same thing still without any consequences. It was a little unfair.

"You're really not a history person, huh?" Jongin asked and Sehun almost felt bad. Still, he couldn’t help but tease him.

"Would I be studying genetic engineering then?" Raising an eyebrow, Sehun fixated Jongin. Damn, he was just too pretty and his little horns looked so cute poking out from between a few strands of lush hair.

"I guess not." Jongin admitted, his eyes meeting Sehun’s. It sent a shudder down his spine. "But you did look like a history-person to me after all."

"Oh, I vividly recall that." Sehun giggled, very clearly recording that evening. It still made him wonder if Jongin had been flirting with him, if Jongin  _ was _ flirting with him.

"Well, I guess that means you also recall that you owe me a video of you dancing then."

"How about..." Sehun clearly remembered, his face slowly turning on a pink hue. "We go and have a coffee now and then I'll show you? It doesn't look like we're not getting any work down so maybe we need a break?"

That was… surprisingly smooth. Maybe Plan A hadn’t failed just yet.

Jongin looked equally surprised by Sehun’s forwardness, but nodded once and turned off his tablet.

"A break? You literally haven't even started working yet." He teased, pointing at Sehun’s tablet which only laid on the table for aesthetic purposes. “But deal. A coffee sounds good already, but a video of you dancing sounds even better."

They ended up heading to the café of Jongin’s sister again and Sehun felt almost honored to be taken there by Jongin for the second time already. Much to his surprise, they got the same table again. It didn’t take long for Jongin to convince Sehun to show him a video of himself dancing just after they’d received their ordered drinks. It was a rather old one and Sehun felt very self-conscious about it, however, Jongin seemed to disagree.

"I knew you'd be a good dancer!” He started gushing the moment the video was over. It had just been a minute long and Sehun wished he had something better to show him. Just hearing Jongin’s praise made his face flush and his heart flutter, but he couldn’t quite believe Jongin meant it after Sehun had seen him dance so majestically.

"You're just saying that..." He tried to brush it off but enjoyed the praise. It wasn’t every day that Kim Jongin praised him.

When he looked at the other, he was surprised to see him looking almost scandalized. "No, I mean it. You are very precise, intense… it's a unique style. I think it's quite different from myself. We could probably learn a lot from each other."

It was true. While Sehun’s movements were sharp, Jongin’s were more fluid as if he were made from water. It was indescribably graceful and Sehun wished he could see more of it.

"Are you asking me to dance with you at some point?" He asked and was again surprised by his own forwardness. Maybe it was the sugar in his drink that gave him a rush that made him feel bold.

"If it were, would you agree?"

Their eyes met and Sehun felt like a spark of electricity passed between them.

"I would probably agree, yes."

There was a glint in Jongin’s eyes when he spoke. "Only probably?"

"Okay, scratch the probably. I would agree." Sehun smiled. He quickly took a sip from his drink to hide his stupid grin, but he couldn’t stop smiling even when he put his coffee down again. In front of him, Jongin looked quite pleased too.

"Oh, thank god. I was almost starting to think you didn't like me."

Sehun doubted it was physically impossible to not like Kim Jongin.

"I don't think that's possible." He snorted.

"Aw, now you're making me blush. Do you really think that?" Jongin asked, his voice sounding awed. "Why?"

There were a billion reasons Sehun could list, and he didn’t know where to start.

"You're just a very... friendly person. I feel like you're the type of person that makes people feel comfortable around you. When he had the first meeting for the project, it was pretty clear at least half of the people had no clear clue what this course was about and didn't seem very interested either. But you're the kind of person that's so into something and it just makes people happy to listen to you because you're so passionate about it. You'd probably be a good teacher, I bet you could motivate all of them to do even the most hated tasks."

Okay, maybe he’d gone off a little, and his cheeks were burning that he’d just monologued a whole praise speech about Jongin. The other, however, just looked surprised and not at all weirded out.

"That was very... humbling of you, Sehun." Jongin smiled at him, his eyes searching for his. It was hard, but Sehun met his gaze. "If you really meant that, I feel very honoured." Jongin continued. "You know, I actually thought of becoming a teacher."

"Oh I definitely meant it. Why shouldn't I?" Sehun smiled. "And what made you stop from pursuing that degree then?"

Jongin shrugged. "People, mostly. The thought of having to have teacher-parent meetings." He shuddered. "No, thank you. I could probably deal with the kids, but their parents? Big nope."

They both laughed and Sehun understood very well that this was rather off-putting. He wouldn’t want to deal with annoying parents either, especially because they tended to search for errors in everyone else but their child or themselves.

"Fair enough. I mean I should be glad, otherwise you wouldn't have become my tutor." Sehun pointed out because that would have really been a pity.

"And then you wouldn't have found the project interesting?"

"Well, at least not as interesting as you make it sound. But now after getting into it more and more, I do start to see the appeal."

"Ah, I'm happy about that. I do think our group is quite nice. I'm sure we'll get some great results." Jongin hummed, seemingly appreciating Sehun’s honesty. "Are you excited about the trip?"

"Yeah, actually I am. I can't wait to catch some moon bunnies to isolate their DNA. I kinda hope we can pet them too." Maybe there would be some baby bunnies, that would probably be cute. Sehun had looked them up and had read that they were currently in breeding season, which could mean potential aggression but also cute, fluffy moon bunny babies for them to pet and coo over.

"As long as you're careful, that should be fine."

"Wonderful."

They smiled at each other, and Sehun just wanted to lean in and kiss him. God, Jongin’s lips were so kissable.

They ended up staying at the café for another hour until they decided that they should head back to get some work done after all.

"We should probably head back soon or we won't get to any moon-bunny catching at all because we're not prepared." Jongin eventually pointed out.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right."

Jongin snickered. "I'm your tutor, I'm smart. You can trust me."

"Sure." Sehun mocked, resulting in Jongin pouting.

"Mean." He huffed and stood up, grabbing his jacket.

Sehun hadn’t looked at the time at all so when he looked at the clock he realized that in about two hours, he had another person come over to look at the flat. Standing up, he nodded.

"Sure, let's head back. I have another person coming to look at the flat later and I actually wanna get some shit done beforehand."

"That's the right mindset." Jongin chuckled. "So the last guy didn't suit your taste?"

Well, that wasn’t exactly what had happened but Sehun decided to not mention that."Uh, let's just say it was a… furry situation.”

Jongin’s eyebrows shot up and he laughed.

"I'll... not ask any further."

Their eyes met again and damn, Kim Jongin really did the worst to Sehun’s heart.

They ended up staying at the library for so long that Sehun was once again almost running late to get home. Packing up his things, he thought about how to bring up the ‘asking-for-Jongin’s-number’ thing aka hopefully his plan A when the other spoke up.

“Do you maybe want to exchange numbers?” He asked, something like hope blooming in his eyes.

Fireworks went off in Sehun’s brain and he nodded quickly, maybe too quickly, but he didn’t care. It wasn’t his fault that Jongin turned his mental capacity to that of the neon goo snail of his neighbor…

“Sure.” He beamed. “Do you want to give me yours or… should I give you mine?” Sehun asked.

What was particularly exciting about this was that Jongin wanted to have his private union number. Every person that lived in the union had received a number, or actually rather a code because it contained three letters in the beginning to indicate the planet on which they currently lived and three at the end, but it was usually referred to as one’s number, a linguistic remnant from the past. This particular number was unique to each person and never changed even if you changed your provider or device. It was generally used for private purposes but also an official contact method, for example, it was directly connected to Sehun’s medical data or his insurances and bank accounts. For any other thing, they usually received new identification codes that depended on the institution or company, so technically, as Sehun’s tutor, Jongin already possessed access to his university number with which he could contact him too. Jongin asking him for his official code though meant that this wasn’t merely to talk about uni stuff or send him some extra studies about moon bunnies and that was probably the most exciting thing about it for Sehun.

“Give me yours, I’ll text you later.” Jongin offered.

“Sure. That’s good!” Sehun smiled and quickly rounded the table to type his number in. When he was done, Jongin looked up at him and maybe the tips of his horns were a little darker than before. Sehun was very close to cooing at them.

“Thank you, Sehun. I’ll text you. And now you should probably get going cause…” Jongin looked at the clock. “You’ll be late otherwise.”

Shit, he’d been staring for too long. “Oh.” He stuttered. “Right! I- Don’t forget to text me!” Sehun got out before he suddenly stumbled over his own feet. He already felt himself fall, preparing for the impact when strong arms wrapped around him and held him in place just a second before he would have crashed into the ground. Opening his eyes, they directly stared into Jongin’s who must have jumped up in a second to catch Sehun’s fall. His arms were wrapped around him and he was still holding him, both staring at each other until Sehun realized what had just happened. His face grew red in seconds and he tried to gain control over his legs again and stood up while profusely thanking Jongin who just smiled.

“Ugh, I’m really so sorry, I’m so clumsy-“ Sehun babbled when Jongin just pulled him into a hug. Sehun instantly shut up, standing totally still for a moment but then the other released him again already.

“Now you really should be going. And watch your steps.” Jongin smiled, his eyes so incredibly soft that Sehun was about to melt.

“Y-yes. See you!” He replied and promptly almost walked against the table because he couldn’t take his eyes off of Jongin. When he finally did, he basically fled the room with burning cheeks and a bright grin on his face.

Maybe he hadn’t been the one to ask for this whole number thing and maybe his plans hadn’t succeeded, but Sehun also hadn’t expected Jongin to bring about an entire plan D that even included a heroic portion and a hug. Either way, now he only had to wait for the other to text him and if that meant that Sehun would probably check his devices every ten seconds, he could very much live with that.

Fuck.

Sehun’s eyes were glued to the ceiling. Rooted to the spot, his heartbeat went through the roof and his breathing picked up. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

There, in the left corner of his room right next to the large window, a spider the size of a strawberry was sitting, eight black, googly eyes taunting him. It wasn’t the eight, mildly hairy legs that were the worst about it though, no.

The spider had wings.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Sehun was still frozen to the spot next to his desk. Without a second though, he started hammering against the wall that was bordering on his neighbours flat. Although he didn’t know how soundproof the walls were, he knew that either someone would have to come to his rescue or he would die in this room. "There's a spider in my apartment and I'm afraid that if I move an inch it's either going to disappear or kill me so I cannot move right now which means I'm basically yelling at my wall like an idiot but I am too pretty to die just yet. Neighbor, if you can hear me-" With every three or so words, Sehun added a knock to emphasize his words, continuously hammering his fist against the wall. The spider hadn’t moved yet. It was a bright pink colour with yellowish dots on it. He had no clue whether it was venomous or not but he certainly felt no need to find out either.

The spider moved an inch. Sehun’s soul was ready to leave his body.

He was about to give up when there was a knock on the wall from the other side.

"Hello?" Sehun yelled, his voice becoming awfully high pitched when the spider moved again, dangling from an invisible thread.

"Yes?" Came a muffled voice from the other side, and Sehun promised himself to become a better human in case he was going to get another chance at life and survive this.

"Oh my god. Can you hear me?" He yelled back.

"Loud and clear." The voice on the other side was male and sounded mildly disturbed. Sehun couldn’t blame him. Considering that he seemed to understand Sehun quite well and that Sehun could hear him too seemingly without the other having to yell too much, he started to wonder what kind of noises his neighbor might have heard before then. His cheeks grew a little red at that, but the thoughts of the spider quickly replaced everything in his mind again when it moved once again.

"So... There's a spider in my room. And I need to be saved." He replied, this time a little less shrill and noisy.

"Is it a poisonous one?" The voice sounded slightly amused. What a dick.

"I don't know but it doesn't matter because it's disgusting as hell. And big." Okay, there were probably bigger spiders out there, Sehun had seen them, but this one was already too much for it to handle. Also, it had wings. Of course, he could have left the room but then it might have disappeared and hidden somewhere which would ultimately result in Sehun having to move out as well. So much for finding a roommate.

"And what exactly do you want me to do?" Asked his neighbor through the wall.

Could you maybe come over and get rid of it?" Sehun asked, trying to sound pitiful and cute at the same time. "I'll tell my computer system to unlock the door for you."

There was a pause. It only lasted for a few seconds but for Sehun, it felt excruciatingly long.

"Okay."

"You, my dearest neighbor, are my saviour." -and hot, Sehun thought as he exclaimed the words. Right in front of him stood a young man, probably a head smaller than him but with a broad build and delicate features. He had no clue how he hadn’t found out about such a hot dude living right next to him. Maybe he was a new tenant too, Sehun wasn’t sure, but they had to get rid of the goddamn spider first before they could have a chat.

The man’s hair was a dark blue colour, fitting his equally dark blue eyes. There was a hint of purple in them and for a moment, Sehun felt like he was staring into a galaxy. His skin colour was surprisingly close to Sehun’s, if not a little paler and one could have almost mistaken him for a human if it weren’t for the thin tail with the pointy tip peeking out from behind him. When he spoke, a pair of sharp canines became visible and Sehun suddenly didn’t think he looked that human anymore. However, he couldn’t really place his species either.

"So, where's the object of your terror?" The man asked as if the pink-yellow monstrosity in Sehun’s corner wasn’t blaringly obvious and terrifying.

"Over there." He pointed at it, feeling a shudder run down his back just from pointing at it. Sehun hated spiders.

His neighbour’s eyes wandered to the corner of the room and the asshole actually dared to laugh. "You freaked out because of this? I thought you said it was big?"

Sehun winced. "It is big."

"Compared to a pea maybe..." The guy snorted. It was true, there were far bigger spiders out there on EXO planet but Sehun hated all of them with a passion. It was weird, there hadn’t been a particularly traumatizing event in his childhood that had included an encounter with spiders and yet he was ready to pee his pants as soon he detected one in a ten-meter radius around him.

"So do you know if it's venomous?" He asked carefully, trying to hide behind the man who had stepped in front of him although he was quite a bit taller than him. It probably looked ridiculous, but Sehun hadn’t thrown his dignity out of the window the moment the spider had surfaced and the other guy seemed chill enough to not make him feel extremely embarrassed about it.

"I doubt it is. Looks like a common spider." The man explained and stepped closer. Sehun decided not to follow him.

"Yeah I mean they're always gross..." He muttered and watched as the man stepped directly under the spider to examine it. That guy really had to have balls of steel. However, the way that his cute purple tail swung behind him made Sehun want to do nothing but coo at him.

"You really don't like them, huh?" His neighbor turned his head and caught Sehun staring. The other immediately looked up, figuring that Sehun had been eyeing his ass even though he’d just been looking at his cute tail and suddenly Sehun didn’t know if the latter was any better.

"Not like is an understatement. Hate is the better word." He explained, sending the spider a disgusted look.

The man laughed and nodded, sending Sehun a bright smile that made his sharp teeth visible. "Okay, let me get rid of it for you then."

Three minutes later and the pink, hairy spider with yellow specks had been released through the window without any incidents. His saviour had simply grabbed a bowl from Sehun’s kitchen and a sheet of paper to catch it and had then released it out of the window. Sadly, that meant that Sehun wouldn’t be able to open that window or any others for the next ten months for that matter but at least the goddamn spider was gone.

"You truly are my saviour. How will I ever be able to properly thank you?" He beamed at Minseok the moment the window had been closed and his room was once again 100% bug free.

"I think a cup of coffee would do already. I was just about to make one when the hammering against my wall began." The man smiled and how could Sehun say no to that?

"Coffee? I can do that."

Two steaming hot mugs of coffee were standing on the table between them. Sehun had also opened up a bag of his favourite baked goods, his guilty pleasure. They were for children, shaped like the planets in their solar system. Each piece looked like an exact replica and they were filled with different flavours. EXO planet was his favourite one, closely followed by a planet called Voxinov. It was the second biggest planet in the solar system and therefore, it was also the second biggest sweet. Sehun loved the filling, it was some kind of fruity flavor and very sweet.

"So, my wonderful, altruistic neighbor. What's your name?" He asked while biting a chunk out of ‘Voxinov’.

In front of him, his neighbor and savior had just reached out to grab a ‘Yignore’, a slightly smaller planet. The flavor was good though.

"I'm Minseok, and you?"

So, his saviour’s name was Minseok. Sehun still couldn’t believe he’d never seen him in the hallway before. Was he some kind of hermit that never left his home?

"I'm Sehun." He smiled and took a sip from his coffee. It wasn’t his favourite beverage but if he made some (or rather the kitchen device), he was going to have some as well.

"Nice to meet you, Sehun. I thought only old people lived on this floor."

Sehun snorted. "Like the old lady with the giant snail? I mean... I think it's mostly weird people, but not necessarily old." He thought of the guy down the hallway that looked like a bodybuilder with 6 arms that always wore sunglasses and pink, tight shorts. There really were some weird people in this building.

"Fair enough. The coffee is good by the way. I'm very picky about my coffee." Minseok smiled, his tail swishing behind him. His eyes seemed to sparkle as he talked about coffee and Sehun was once again reminded of galaxies.

"Oh,I'm glad then. I don't usually drink a lot of coffee but it seems like my coffee making skills are acceptable anyways." Or rather those of his kitchen devices. He’d only randomly selected from a variety of beans that had been available and he’d chosen the one type that had sounded the coolest – “ _ Sunburst Roast”. _

"They are. You have earned my approval." Minseok took another sip from his cup as if to support his words. "So are you a student at the Intergalactic University of EXO-Planet?"

"Yep. You as well?"

Minseok shook his head and smiled. "No, I'm a teacher and researcher there actually. Just finished my PhD last year and then signed my contract there. I do both teaching and research, but since it's the middle of the semester, my focus is on my classes at the moment."

Damn that was sexy. A scholar. Considering that the guy wasn’t a potential roommate as he lived here already, Sehun didn’t have to worry about not flirting. However, he realized that maybe having a thing with his neighbor and potentially having it end badly didn’t seem so nice either. Who would save him from spiders then?

"That's awesome. You must be very smart then. What do you study?" He asked.

"I study linguistics. EXO planet languages and their development in particular." Minseok explained.

"That sounds very interesting." Sehun replied although he wasn’t exactly sure what that entailed but it sounded smart, so that was sexy.

"It is. I had a lot of fun doing the research for my thesis. I'm currently researching how Proto-EXO-Pangean developed from several language families after humanity left earth."

"Now that sounds... Complicated." He wasn’t exactly sure what Minseok had just said but he decided to just go with it.

It seemed like Minseok had picked up on the fact that Sehun didn’t really have a clue what he was talking about. A small smile had spread on his lips and a teasing expression had filled his eyes.

"I like complicated things I guess." He explained, clutching his mug with both hands.

Sehun was about to reply when the doorbell suddenly rang. For a moment, he wondered who on earth would visit him now but then he remembered - the guy that had wanted to look at Johnny’s room. What had his name been again?

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry. My roommate recently moved out so I’m having people look at the flat cause I’m currently searching for a new roommate. You can stay and finish your coffee if you don’t mind? I’ll show the guy around.” Sehun was already halfway through the room and sent Minseok an apologetic glance.

“Sure, don’t mind me.” Minseok replied but Sehun was already out of the room.

Upon opening the door, Sehun was greeted with a bright smile of a man that was slightly smaller than him and had fiery red eyes and slightly darker red hair. His hand was a peachy colour. If Minseok was ice, this man was fire and although their colours looked almost contrasting, they both were equally cute.

"Hey, Im Sehun. Come in." He greeted and smiled at the other man. In his message, he had disclosed to him that he was 28 union years already but looking at him, Sehun hardly believed that the guy was older than him.

Hi, I'm Luhan. Sorry that I'm a little bit late, there was a hover bus traffic jam due to an accident." The guy explained, a split tongue poking out from his teeth. It was very evident that the man was a Mumnu. They were a species that had quickly risen to fame in the Union due to their advanced robotics technology. However, they’d received equally as much backlash for their government’s exploitation of other species living on their planet Castar 4 in order to establish their robotics emporium. By now, they had conformed to the Union’s laws in order to be granted export subsidies, however, people still often regarded them with side-glances and hateful talks. Sehun didn’t really care about any of that, because those days were in the past and all Mumnus he’d met had always been very nice and polite.

"Don't worry, I didn't notice. I'm glad you're interested in the flat." He smiled at Luhan and stepped aside to let him in. The other did so with a smile and looked around the hallway before beaming at Sehun with his fiery red eyes. They were typical for the species, and as far as Sehun knew, these aliens were born with yellow eyes that turned to a deep red throughout their life. When they were seniors, their eyes would be a deep wine red, sometimes seven with purplish hues. He’d read about their DNA structure in one of his seminars, it had been very interesting but that was about everything he’d remembered.

"Oh, believe me, I'm very interested in the flat.” Luhan insisted. "It's super close to campus and very central in general. The hologram looked great, too."

"It looks even better in reality." Sehun grinned. Just when he was about to lead Luhan into the room, a voice chimed up behind them.

"Luhan?"

Emerging from the kitchen, Sehun’s savior stood in the door to the hallway, clutching the coffee mug to his chest.

"Minseok? What are you doing here?" Luhan had stopped in his tracks, his red eyes focused on the man that was supposed to wait in Sehun’s kitchen and drink his coffee.

Looking between the two, Sehun tried to understand what the hell was going on.

"I could ask you the sa- oh fuck, no." Luhan looked like he’d seen a ghost. Minseok was glaring at him, knuckles white from how hard he was gripping the cup.

"Um... You guys know each other?" Sehun asked although he felt like he was stating the obvious.

"Oh yes, we do." Minseok frowned and Luhan huffed.

"Unfortunately."

As it turned out, Minseok and Luhan were freshly split up ex-boyfriends.

"Um, do you still want to look at the flat?" After being informed that they both were exes who had recently broken up – presumably under questionable circumstances, considering their animosities towards each other. Sehun didn’t doubt that he was going to find out the exact reason soon.

"Oh, yes. That asshole's not stopping me from looking at the flat. It's literally perfect." Luhan grumbled and was about to grab Sehun’s arm to drag him into the room to continue what he was here for when Minseok spoke up again, effectively drawing the attention back to the discussion at hand.

"You do realise that I'd be your neighbor, right?" Minseok rightfully stated. Sehun had been confused by that too. Didn’t the guy know where his ex-boyfriend lived?

"Well, so what?" Luhan shrugged. It seemed like he’d been very much aware of the fact that the flat was located right next to his ex. Sehun was beginning to wonder if this had been intentional. "Are you so scared of seeing my beautiful face in the middle of the hallway every single day?" Luhan asked, running a hand through his hair. His whole posture seemed to have turned into fight mode and Sehun wasn’t sure if he wanted to get caught in-between whatever these two had to settle. However, it seemed like he didn’t have a choice.

"No but I'm scared of having to hear dumb shit leaving your mouth every single day." Minseok had taken a step towards him which prompted Luhan to do the same.

"Oh, shut up Minseok, you love my voice."

"Not when all it does is convey nonsense."

Luhan snorted. "I'm telling you, it's not my fault that I accidentally sent your mom pictures of our engagement rings."

Okay, now they were getting closer to the center of their problem, Sehun figured.

Minseok looked down-right scandalized. "You know we should have asked them first! It is part of a very important rite of my species!"

"Well, it's not my fault that your parents hate me and would have never accepted it."

Sehun slid towards the door, trying to sink into the shadows so that they could talk this out in peace. He felt very much out of place, almost like an intruder even though this was  _ his  _ flat.

"You don't know that!" Minseok’s voice sounded harsher than before and when Sehun looked at him, almost all of the cuteness had disappeared in favour of a harshness in his eyes. Okay, maybe not all of the cuteness because Sehun was pretty sure that that was impossible.

"Minseok, don't be ridiculous." Luhan rolled his eyes. It seemed like it wasn’t the first time that they were discussing this matter.

"I'm not being ridiculous."

"Well, you were ridiculous when you texted me it's over instead of telling it to my face."

The was a short break and Minseok suddenly looked like he didn’t understand what exactly had just happened.

"I did what?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed.

A bitter laugh escaped Luhan."You broke up with me via text. Remember?"

Damn, that was harsh. Sehun glanced at Minseok who seemed as equally surprised as Sehun by this statement.

"Um, I didn’t actually?" He replied, confusion lacing his words. If Sehun was one to judge, it sounded pretty genuine.

"Don't lie to me, Minseok." Luhan didn’t seem to be buying it though.

"I'm not lying!"

"Uh, guys.. " Sehun tried to chime in. He kind of wanted to know if this flat viewing was still going to take place and simultaneously suggest that maybe they should take this argument somewhere else. Neither of the two paid attention to him though.

"You literally told me you never loved me anyways! Via text!"

"I would never say that, you're everything-"

"Well then how did I magically get those texts?" Stemming his arms against his waist, Luhan looked like he was about to stomp his foot on the ground like a toddler.

"I don't know- oh shit." Suddenly, realization bloomed on Minseok’s face. "Fuck, oh god."

"What?" Luhan voiced out what Sehun was thinking too.

"My phone. I forgot it at my parent's after a visit. I only got it back the next day. For some reason, our chat was deleted. All I saw was that you'd blocked me. I tried to holocall you- blocked. I tried to text - blocked. I tried to visit you but the scanner wouldn't let me in - blocked. I had no clue what was going on." Minseok explained. It didn’t sound like he was making it up, and Luhan seemed to have come to the same conclusion. His stance had relaxed a little, but he still seemed cautious.

"Are you trying to tell me that..." He trailed off, eyes fixating Minseok still.

"My mom... I think my mom texted you that."

"What the fuck." Once again, Luhan found exactly the words that Sehun was thinking too. This was almost like reality TV. Now that the situation seemed to have calmed down a little, it was almost entertaining. Maybe Sehun enjoyed drama just a little bit as long as he wasn’t directly involved. Tao was his best friend after all, and that guy thrived on drama.

"I can't believe I didn't realize." Minseok seemed crushed. His tail curled and uncurled and only when Luhan stepped forward to reach for his hand, it stopped with the nervous manner.

"I can't believe she did that. What a bitch."

"Hey, she's my mom." Minseok’s tone was accusatory, but his eyes were soft.

"Still a bitch."

They both giggled. Now Sehun was starting to r _ eally  _ feel out of place. It only got worse when Minseok gently cupped Luhan’s cheek.

"I never wanted to break up with you, Luhan."

"Minseok..."

"I was so confused why you'd blocked me. I didn't know what I'd done and you didn't explain either."

Luhan blinked, his free arm wrapping around Minseok’s waist to pull him against his body. "Man, I'm so sorry too."

They were both staring into each other’s eyes, their lips barely touching. A faint blush had spread on Luhan’s cheeks. Minseok’s tail had wrapped around one of his legs, inching higher and higher-

"Um... So you still want to look at the flat?"

After Sehun had interrupted the romantic moment, the two had pulled apart not without sharing a quick kiss and longing stares. Sehun felt slightly uncomfortable to have interrupted the moment but he kind of wanted to know if this was still going somewhere or not. He had the feeling that once again, he wouldn’t find a roommate today.

"Your mom is really a bitch." Luhan muttered, brushing down his shirt as he stepped away from Minseok.

"Shut up, asshole, she's still my mom."

"I have no clue how she produced something as gorgeous as you..." Luhan chuckled. "Anyways, I don't think I'll be moving in with you, Sehun. I'm sorry man, I'll just move back in with Minseok like we'd planned."

"That's... Understandable." It wasn’t like Sehun hadn’t already expected that. Maybe one day he would be lucky and find a roommate. Today wasn’t the day though. "I'm glad you figured all of this out." His words were genuine, because the two really seemed to be in love with each other, even with some tensions here and there. Sehun hoped that they could figure everything out.

"Oh, me too. We should be thankful to you." Luhan smiled and Minseok nodded but Sehun waved it off.

"No, please don't. I literally didn't do anything."

"No, thank you. Without you, we wouldn't have talked this out."

"Well, Minseok saved me from the spider so..." Just the memory of the furry disaster made him shudder.

"Whenever you find another one, just hit me up. I'll gladly help."

"Oh believe me, you'll regret that offer.” Sehun laughed and Minseok smiled. His fingers were now linked with Luhan’s again, both of them taking a step towards the door.

"See you around, Sehun." They said in unison and then disappeared through the door. Shaking his head, Sehun stayed put in the now empty hallway, trying to understand what had just happened.

Returning to the kitchen, Sehun began to clean up a little. Minseok had abandoned his mug in the hallway earlier, so he put it into the cleaning machine together with the cup he’d used. He had some coffee left in his cup but it had turned cold so he poured the rest away. There were still some of the sweets left and Sehun shoved another EXO cookie into his mouth before he stashed the package away for later. When his eyes fell to the seat, he realized that something must have slipped from Minseok’s pocket.

A small chip card laid there with a deer pendant on it was what had caught Sehun’s eyes. Picking it up, he examined it for a moment before deciding it was best to give it back right away before he forgot.

To his surprise, Sehun found Minseok’s door slightly ajar when he was about to ring the doorbell. Normally, the door mechanism closed automatically, so he wondered if it was a malfunction that his neighbor hadn’t noticed yet. There were sounds coming from the inside, dampened, and Sehun couldn’t identify them. Maybe it was a movie, he wasn’t sure.

Deciding to step inside, the door registered his presence and slid open.

It didn’t surprise him that Minseok’s flat was a carbon copy of his own. The floor plan seemed to be exactly the same, so when Sehun received no answer after calling out two times, he decided to check the kitchen first.

He found it empty, however, but the noises had grown louder. They seemed to be coming from what he assumed to be Minseok’s bedroom and it almost sounded like they were fighting.

“Hopefully they’re not at each other’s throats again.” Sehun mumbled to himself as he stepped in front of the door. About to knock, Sehun took a surprised step back when it just slid open, revealing a scene that made his eyes almost pop out of his head.

Minseok and Luhan weren’t at each other’s throats, but rather in them. With their tongues. And their dicks out.

"Y-you forgot this..." Sehun was still holding the small chip card in his palm that was suddenly very sweaty. Minseok had looked up and broke the kiss with Luhan. There was a glint in his eyes that made Sehun feel very confused and hot at the same time.

“Oh, Sehun.” Minseok’s voice was raspy and his hair looked ruffled, but Sehun could only focus on his swollen lips that looked so very kissable. “What are you doing here?”

They both didn’t intend to hide what they were doing at all which confused Sehun even more.

“I wanted to give you this… it’s a chip? Y-you forgot it in my kitchen.” Sehun clutched the chip as if his life depended on it so that Minseok couldn’t even see it but only look at his closed fist, however, in the moment Sehun didn’t even realize.

“Ah, Minnie, you’re so forgetful.” Luhan giggled and Sehun’s eyes moved to him for a moment. Bad idea. He’d tried not to look, but now he realized that Luhan’s hand was moving and he was actually still stroking Minseok’s cock. Another burst of heat went up Sehun’s spine and he let out a breath, all the words having left him.

“You can just… put it on the desk. We’re kind of busy here, you might have noticed.”

Sehun didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry. Almost automatically, he walked to the table and actually put the chip down, not sure what to do with himself once he returned to the door to the hallway. Just when he was about to squeak a quick “Sorry!” and leave, Minseok spoke up again.

“Now that you’re here… do you want to watch?”

At this point, Sehun almost wasn’t surprised anymore. His head turned and he looked at them for a second before giving a short nod. Fuck it, he was already here and they were both hot and Sehun was already half hard in his pants, what did he have to lose?

Minseok grinned. “You can sit over there. Maybe we’ll let you touch if you behave well.”

Sehun only nodded again and walked to the chair, feeling like a droid that was being ordered around but he honestly didn’t mind it. Luhan winked at him before Minseok’s lips captured his again, and soon the sounds of soft gaps filled the air.

From the desk, Sehun had a perfect view on the two. Luhan’s slim fingers were wrapped around Minseok’s cock that looked like it had slight ridges like Baekhyun’s. Just when Sehun thought about how good that had felt, he let out a soft gasp.

“Do you like watching us, Sehun?” Luhan asked, his hand still on Minseok’s cock for a moment. It pulsed in his palm, more evidently than any human dick would, and for some reason Sehun thought that it was incredibly hot.

He nodded, too ashamed to respond properly, but Luhan was having none of it. “Oh no. If you want to continue watching, we’ll do this our way. You have to answer properly, Sehunnie.”

The nickname slipped off his tongue so easily and Sehun suppressed a soft gasp. With burning cheeks, he took all his courage and replied. “I like watching you.” The words were quiet, but they were there.

“We gotta work on that, but it’s a start.” Luhan giggled and resumed the stroking of Minseok’s cock, pulling a beautiful moan from his lips. “Does it turn you on, Sehun? I can see the bulge in your pants. You can touch yourself if you want to. Do you?”

This time, Sehun’s response was a little quicker. “Yes.” He whispered but it wasn’t enough for Luhan.

“No, we will have to do that again. Tell me properly.”

“Yes… I want to touch myself.”

It was Minseok who spoke up this time, eyes boring into Sehun’s. “Touch yourself then. Maybe we will help you get off later if you behave well.”

Sehun’s cock twitched in his pants and he reached down, squeezing himself through his pants while getting out a breathless “Thank you” that seemed to please the other two. Luhan let go of Minseok’s cock only to take both their pants and shirts off, leaving them completely naked.

To say that they looked absolutely stunning together was an understatement. There was something about the contrast of their colours, warm and cold, that worked so well together. Their personalities seemed similar to their appearances too. While Minseok seemed calmer, more composed Luhan appeared daring and outgoing. They worked well, and they seemed to know each other perfectly.

Getting up on his knees, Luhan climbed over Minseok’s lap, his back now facing Sehun. Grabbing Minseok’s cock, he slowly guided it to his hole and sunk down all the way, a melodious moan leaving his lips. The whole time, Minseok’s eyes had been on Sehun as he buried his cock in Luhan, sending a shiver down his spine.

When Luhan lifted his hips a little, Sehun saw that Minseok’s cock was glistening in the soft light and he suddenly realized that it meant that Luhan was self-lubricating. The thought made him finally pop open the button of his pants and reach inside, his fingers wrapping around his neglected cock. The first touch made him mewl and it attracted both Minseok’s and Luhan’s attention, Luhan craning his head to get a look at him while he began to build up a steady rhythm to bounce on Minseok’s cock.

“Fuck, your cock feels so good, Min.” He moaned and Minseok moved his hands to his hips, gripping them tightly as he began to fuck up into him.

“Do you like this, Sehun? Do you imagine this was you? This was us? My cock fucking into you, splitting you apart.” Minseok fixated him over Luhan’s shoulder and Sehun couldn’t look away for a moment but then he did. His eyes moved down to where his thick cock was disappearing into Luhan with every stroke of his hips.

“Yes.” He replied, because he wished it was him getting fucked by that thick cock. His hand was moving on his own cock in the same speed as Minseok was fucking into him and it felt so good imagining that it could be him. He wanted to get his fingers into his ass, finger himself in the same pace but felt too eager to do so, he just needed to get off so badly.

“I hear you sometimes, Sehun. At night, or even during the day. When you touch yourself you make the prettiest sounds. Can you make them for us too?” Minseok asked, his pace growing faster. Luhan was only moaning now, his forehead resting on Minseok’s shoulder as he rolled his hips tirelessly. Minseok’s tail had wrapped around his boyfriend as if to secure him.

Shame burned in Sehun’s veins, but his cock pulsed and more precum spilled from the tip at Minseok’s words. So he had heard him, possibly had heard getting fucked by all of these guys. He bit his lip, not sure what to respond but Minseok continued either way.

“You like getting fucked right? Getting split open just like Luhan here…” He breathed. “I imagined what you would look like while coming, can you show me? I bet you’d look so pretty… Do you want to look pretty for us, Sehun?”

Sehun’s orgasm crashed into him with such an intensity that he felt like he was going to black out for a moment, his eyes fluttering shut as his body stiffened, cum spilling from his cock in thick spurts. He couldn’t see but he heard a loud moan from the bed and he just knew that Minseok had come as well, quickly followed by Luhan who stopped his bouncing to grind his hips down.

When Sehun opened his eyes again, Minseok was looking at him again and there was that glint in his eyes again. “I knew you’d look pretty when you come.”

As it turned out, Minseok had left the chip in Sehun’s kitchen on purpose. After they’d all cleaned themselves up, Minseok had thanked Sehun again for bringing the chip and for trusting them with this and that they’d really enjoyed this. Simultaneously he admitted to having ‘forgot’ the chips there so that Sehun had had a reason to come over again after Minseok had left. Of course, he hadn’t expected Luhan to join the equation, but with his soon-to-be-husband thanks to Sehun, this had ended up being a lot better than he had intended. Sehun didn’t even mind that he’d fallen for this ploy because he’d gotten a mind-blowing orgasm out of this. Eventually, the two sent him off with bright smiles and the promise to send him an invitation to their wedding.

Only when Sehun returned to his flat he realized that he had a notification. Pressing the pop-up, Sehun’s heart stopped beating when his eyes scanned over the short text.

_ User EXO011420129CMB has left you a message _

_ Hey Sehun. It’s Jongin. I hope you’re doing alright and that the apartment inspection went well! By any chance, do you maybe want to meet up in the library again tomorrow? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of the new chapter! I'm excited to write the next one, I think there'll be quite a bit of progress on sekai there but I don't want to give away too much already! As usual, you can find a moodboard [here](https://twitter.com/SehunSemper/status/1256142482611503105?s=20) !


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short recap of the story so far:
> 
> After Sehun's ex-roommate Johnny moves out, he attempts to find a new roommate. Living in the year 3009 in Uju, the capital of EXO planet, it wasn't surprising that most of the people that applied for the room weren't of human decent but rather a wide variety of alien species that Sehun had the pleasure of getting to know in one way or the other. 👀 At the same time, he's put into a research group from uni which requires him to attend a tutorial every week. Although he is not motivated at all at first, he soon realizes that his tutor is none other than Kim Jongin - the guy he's been secretly crushing on! A couple of weeks after the project had started, he'd even managed to score Jongin's private number...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know it's been a while, but I finally updated this fic. I hope this 8k chapter can make up a little for the long break.  
I guess I don't have to say that this year has been hard on everyone. It really wasn't a good year for me writing-wise, but I didn't want to force myself to write only to produce something half-assed that no one would enjoy. However, with the hope of a better year coming up, I aim to start writing and updating more regularly again.  
This chapter is my Christmas present to you guys. Thank you so much for sticking around, I really appreciate it.  
Merry Christmas 💖

Sehun was running late.

With a hurried glance at his wrist, he realized that he was actually running _ very _ late.

While on any other occasion he wouldn’t have cared too much, this time Sehun genuinely felt like the world was beginning to end in case he arrived later than the agreed time. Because today wasn’t just any day and not just anybody was waiting for him - it was the day of the excursion to X-Exo!

He’d taken so long to figure out how to dress and what clothes to pack that he’d completely forgot to check the time. Picking out some nice pants that accentuated his ass and shapely but not over the top shirts to impress Jongin had seemed way more important than keeping in mind that there was a hover bus to catch in just a couple of hours. Now that Sehun was storming out of his door though, he wished he had rushed a little instead of admiring himself in front of the mirror before having a breakdown about whether that outfit really looked good or if he needed to consult Tao’s fashion advice.

He was about two steps out of the door when he stepped into something and his foot got stuck. Cursing under his breath, Sehun looked down. There, bright neon yellow and nothing short of disgusting was a large blob of the slime his neighbour’s giant snail produced and of course, he’d stepped right into it. From experience, he knew that the slime stuck to shoes particularly well.

It took him a few attempts to free his foot and after examining the yellow neon mess under his sole he decided that he didn’t really have the time to mourn his previously perfectly white shoes. 

Of course, it came as it had to - the next hover bus left the moment Sehun stepped onto the platform. At least the next one came almost immediately, however, it took him on a longer route to the port. Sehun took the time to check the time again. When he looked at the screen of his tablet, he realized two things: 1) he only had 5 minutes left to get to the port in time even though he knew that the travelling time there was roughly 8 minutes as they crossed the entire city and 2) he had a text message from Jongin.

His heart started beating faster when he clicked on the message to check what Jongin had texted him.

_ [Jongin] Hey, almost everyone’s here already. We’re waiting in front of the souvenir store. Don’t be too late, it’d be a pity if the ship left without you ;) _

Sehun was smiling like an idiot as he typed the reply. He still couldn’t believe he was texting with Jongin. Although he’d done it quite a lot by now, the thought of the other actually wanting to talk to him in private seemed to come right out of a dream of his.

_ [Sehun] I stepped into the goo of the pet snail of my neighbour again… the one I told you about. I tried cleaning my shoes (in vain) and then missed the direct route hover bus. I’m on the way now tho. Pls make the ship wait for me, okay? Nobody can say no to you _

_ [Jongin] Nobody can say no to me? Tell that to the lady that forbid me to pet her puppy yesterday :(( it was pink! _

_ [Jongin] but if you think so, maybe I should have a talk with the neon goo snail then. We can’t have you running late because of snail goo _

_ [Jongin] You won’t miss the ship tho, right? Just have your ID number ready for identification. I mean the meeting was scheduled earlier so we have like 20 more minutes until the ship leaves _

Sehun felt just a tiny bit of bad for lying, but he couldn’t really admit the reason he was actually late. 

_ [Sehun] don’t worry, I should be able to make it for sure. Maybe not by the time we agreed on but I’ll be there in 10 or so. At the souvenir stand, I mean _

_ [Sehun] maybe we can meet at the gate and then we can board the ship right away? _

_ [Sehun] also pls go tell of that snail… I can’t take another day filled with yellow neon goo _

_ [Jongin] that’s a good idea actually, we’ll wait at the gate then _

_ [Jongin] if I ever see that snail irl, I will tell it off for sure! That snail will get the shit-talk of its life _

The guy that was sitting opposite of him in the hover bus probably had to think he was a little stupid based on the constant bright smile etched onto his face as he read and typed the messages.

Just two weeks ago, he certainly wouldn’t have believed that he’d be texting with Jongin in such a relaxed and well, also such a comfortable way. Ever since he’d gotten his number, they’d somehow just started texting and it hadn’t really stopped. Sehun still wasn’t exactly sure how it had all happened, but talking to Jongin was so easy, it sometimes felt like he could almost predict what the other was going to write and vice versa. In the beginning, they wrote about university mostly but once Jongin asked a question about Sehun’s flatmate search, they’d quickly slipped into talking more comfortably and not just the project. From then on, things had just developed naturally.

🌑🌑🌑

_ User EXO011420129CMB has left you a message _

_ Hey Sehun. It’s Jongin. I hope you’re doing alright and that the apartment inspection went well! By any chance, do you maybe want to meet up in the library again tomorrow? _

This was the message that had started everything. Sehun’s mind had still been a little hazy from the threesome he’d had with his neighbour and his ex-boyfriend (or at this point not so ex anymore, Sehun assumed) when he’d scanned the words but instantly, his full focus had been on figuring out what to reply. Before that, he saved Jongin in his contacts though, seriously contemplating putting either a heart, a flame or a drooling emoji behind his name. However, considering his clumsiness Jongin would find out about it and he certainly didn’t need to live through this kind of embarrassment.

_ [Sehun] Hey! The inspection was quite interesting. Turns out it was the ex-boyfriend of my neighbour. I think I might have helped them get back together… _

_ [Sehun] and of course, that sounds fun! _

_ [Sehun] Well, as fun as a library can be. But with you, it will be fun I think _

It only took a few seconds for Jongin to reply, sending Sehun into another round of heart palpitations and sweat outbreaks, only in the best kind of way though.

[Jongin] Ohh! Seems like the flat viewing was at least somewhat successful then. How did you manage to do that? And cool, I’ll invite you for a coffee at my sister’s café too ;) But only if you actually get some work done before that haha

Sehun almost died at the ;) smiley and faintly wondered if maybe he was in a delirious post-orgasm dream state or something of the sort. Pinching himself, his brows scrunched up at the short pain. It seemed like this was really happening, even though it seemed like a fantasy of his.

_ [Sehun] Well how could I say no to that? I’m already looking forward to it! And yes, I guess I’ll do some work… if I have to… :D _

_ [Sehun] oh, and well, let’s just say it’s quite the story. If you want to, I can tell you tomorrow. Or rn if you’re not busy haha _

Of course, Sehun would leave out the spicy details. Jongin certainly didn’t have to know about those.

_ [Jongin] I guess you’re lucky, I’m not busy rn. So, tell me all about your neighbour and his mysterious ex that might potentially become your new flatmate _

And from that moment on, they never really started texting. Sehun managed to tell the entire story of Minseok and Luhan without their sexual escapade and Jongin seemed to be in tears by the coincidence of how the two met again and how Sehun had gotten caught right in the middle. After that, they just kind of continued chatting and by the time Jongin said goodnight, it was already almost midnight and Sehun realized that they’d been chatting for a couple of hours. When talking to Jongin, time seemed to move at the speed of light.

The following day, the two had met up at the library as agreed. And the day after that, they met again. And the day after that… almost every day, the two met up - some days they studied more, some less, depending on how disciplined they felt like they needed to be. Nonetheless, there was always time for chatter and coffee breaks too. Needless to say, those days were probably the most productive ones of the semester so far for Sehun.

But what was way more important to him than his uni-related productiveness was the time spent with Jongin. He normally wasn’t the type to be delusional about things like these, but he was starting to get the feeling that Jongin truly, truly enjoyed spending time with him. They were texting day in, day out, from early morning up until midnight. They sometimes talked about university, but mostly about their private life. Jongin kept sending him little snippets of dance recordings he’d taken at the dance studio he trained at and Sehun secretly drooled over them, sending holographic memes as a response and hyping him up while trying not to look too desperate or in love. 

With every message they exchanged, every coffee they drank together, Sehun fell harder. He hadn’t really thought that it was possible, but the better he got to know Jongin, the more perfect he seemed. Okay, maybe he had a few flaws, for example, his desire to grow a mullet which Sehun was currently trying to talk him out of, but other than that he did seem like a perfect being. His little cute horns that blushed with him when he was embarrassed, his bright eyes that gleamed so prettily when he smiled - it was safe to say that Sehun was full-on swept off his feet by Kim Jongin, but honestly, who could blame him?

Sadly after about a week of almost daily meet-ups at the library, Jongin’s schedule had tightened up quite a bit as he was approaching a dance competition. It was going to happen the weekend following their excursion so Jongin hit the dance studio every day now while also juggling studying hard. If Sehun hadn’t been amazed by his discipline already, he would be by now for sure. However, at the same time, this meant that he got to see him less. They only met up twice in the past week, but Sehun was generously compensated with dance videos of Jongin dancing shirtless to some kind of R’n’B song in the dance studio. He couldn’t complain, after all, he figured.

The one thing that kept him up at night beside his thoughts of shirtless Jongin dancing where his attempts at interpreting what all of this meant. Tao had long told him that Jongin was definitely into him judging by how much they texted and met. Sehun wasn’t that sure though. Jongin could just see him as a close friend, because honestly, why would Jongin fall for him out of all the people that Jongin could have with just the bat of an eyelash? Sehun was sure it wasn’t him. At the same time, it did seem like they were flirting more often than not. The shirtless dance pictures, some randomly exchanged compliments that had become more frequent these days and the general interest he seemed to have in him… Sehun felt truly torn.

Because of his tight schedule, they hadn’t been able to see each other again before the trip since their last meeting on the Monday of the week of the excursion. Of course, they continued texting though. Admittedly, Sehun would feel like something was missing at this point already if he didn’t receive a picture of Jongin with a coffee from his sister’s café or detailed descriptions of cute dogs Jongin had encountered on his way to the dance studio. But honestly, even if Jongin would give him a weather broadcast for the day Sehun would probably soak it up like a sponge and worship it like a vision of a prophet.

So, leading up to the day to the trip Sehun’s mind had painted a billion scenarios this trip could go. Would they be able to spend more time together? Or would they mostly do group activities? He did hope to catch a couple of minutes just with Jongin, maybe gazing at earth from the surface of X-EXO…. wouldn’t that be romantic? 

Together with the fantasies of romantic moments shared between them came the necessity of wanting to look presentable too. And that’s when the dressing up dilemma came into play that eventually led to Sehun running late for the one time he really had wanted to be on time.

🌑🌑🌑

“I thought you’d miss the ship after all.”

Changkyun was watching Sehun approach with a raised eyebrow, the eyes of the entire group on him. He'd finally made it to the gate, slightly out of breath and very much late. His cheeks heated up in embarrassment and he would probably feel very awkward if it weren’t for Jongin standing there next to the gate and the way he was looking at him.

He was beaming at Sehun brightly as he approached the group, and Sehun couldn’t look at anyone else as he made his way there. The big bang had certainly created a shitload of suns, but Jongin was for sure the brightest one out there.

“I told them you’d be here in just a few but Hani already wanted to place a bet on whether we’d leave without you or not.” Jongin giggled when Sehun stopped in front of him, still slightly out of breath. 

“Wow, you guys really have faith in me,” Sehun grumbled, pretending to be offended but then he broke out into laughter when Jongin started laughing at his expression.

“Jongin had a lot of faith in you. He should have agreed on the bet, he would have won quite a bit as he probably would have been the only one to bet that you arrive on time.” Hani just shrugged but then sent Sehun a smile that told him she was clearly just kidding.

“I just assumed Sehun would definitely not want to miss out on our exciting science trip - I mean who could live with the knowledge of having missed out on that?” Jongin chuckled but then nodded towards the shuttle. “Come on, we didn’t worry for Sehun to miss the shuttle just for all of us to keep standing here and watch it as it leaves without us.”

“Yeah, the moon bunny hybrids are waiting for us!” Naeun exclaimed, shouldering her bag. Brushing back her long black hair, the pretty girl took the first step towards the ship. “Do you think we can pet them? I really want to.”

“If anybody has a chance to pet them, it’s probably you,” Hani replied and followed her towards the entrance of the shuttle. One by one, the members of the research group followed, Sehun and Jongin going last.

“I’m glad you made it after all.” Jongin had turned his head to look at Sehun as they queued up to enter the shuttle. “For a second, I did have a tiny bit of doubt you wouldn’t make it in time.”

“I couldn’t have left you alone, could I? Who would protect you from the supposedly aggressive moon bunnies after all?” Sehun chuckled.

“They’re only aggressive when they have babies, I think,” Jongin replied but nodded. “But yes, if I needed to be rescued, I would prefer it if it were you to do so.”

Their eyes met for a second and Sehun’s breath got caught, the air between them suddenly feeling heavy. 

A second later, Sehun almost walked into a wall but Jongin stopped him last second. Leave it to him to ruin a good moment.

With red cheeks, Sehun underwent the last security scan at the shuttle entrance before he stepped inside, closely followed by Jongin. At the other end of the room, they spotted the rest of their group waiting for them.

The flight to X-EXO only took about half an hour and since the shuttle wasn’t big enough for anyone to get seriously lost they all agreed that it was fine to split up. Almost immediately, the group dispersed, leaving Jongin and Sehun behind.

“Well… wanna grab something to drink and then check the observation deck? I got a notif for stronger solar flares today, maybe we can see something cool.” Jongin asked, glancing at Sehun with something that could almost be interpreted as eagerness. And well, who was Sehun to say no to that?

“Sure, that sounds good. I saw the notification about the solar flares as well, for a second I thought that our flight could be delayed because of that.” Sehun agreed.

“Yeah, I was kind of nervous about that too. We’re only on X-EXO for two days and we have the appointment with the guide later after all. It would have sucked if we’d missed that and it would have made this project a billion times more complicated than it needs to be.”

“Well, so far it seems like the solar flares aren’t strong enough to cause any trouble for us yet, so we should probably not worry. There would have been a warning in the port earlier, I think.” Sehun hummed.

Together, they made their way to the observation step, making a quick stop at the food court of the shuttle. It was one of many shuttles that regularly flew scheduled routes to Union planets as well as other interstellar objects like space stations and, for example, X-EXO of course. It wasn’t as big as those that were made for journeys between different galaxies, but it was still big enough to have a small food court, an observation deck, some cabins that could be rented in case the travel was longer or the passengers just wanted some privacy as well as the large area with several seating options which they’d entered as they’d stepped into the shuttle.

After grabbing some coffee, Jongin and Sehun eventually made it to the observation deck where they spotted a free table right in front of a window that took up the entire front of the ship’s top half. The observation deck was located right above the bridge of the ship, granting them a nice view of X-EXO ahead of them. While the moon was certainly a sight to behold, their attention was on one of the suns of their solar system, the source of the strong solar flares.

Obviously, without any protection, it was very much not advised to stare right at the sun. However, the ship had special windows built-in that filtered the harmful radiation and dimmed the intensity of the sun’s light, allowing the travellers to actually observe the suns of their solar system. 

“We’re approaching the heights of the solar cycle. Roughly every 11 years, the solar activity of the sun is at its strongest. Next year is the year where it’s going to be strongest again in this cycle, so we’re currently in the build-up.” Jongin was looking out of the window, thoughtfully sipping on his beverage. It was probably more milk and sugar than coffee but Sehun couldn’t blame him. 

“Oh, I honestly didn’t know that. Is that why solar flares are so strong at the moment?” Sehun wondered, using the chance to look at Jongin’s pretty face now that he wasn’t paying attention to him. He could still look at the sun later, but the chance to freely appreciate Jongin’s otherworldly features could be gone in just the blink of an eye.

“Well, partially I guess. I’m not an expert, but I remember reading that it has to do with the electromagnetic fields of the sun. So basically what happens within these cycles is that a shit ton of electromagnetic plasma currents are transported towards the poles of the sun, starting at the equator. This apparently builds up the electromagnetic field of the sun. At the poles, the plasma seeps back into the sun - well, that’s probably not the adequate scientific way to say it but I guess you understand what I mean - and is transported back to the equator once again. Within this plasma are particles, negative electrons as well as positive protons. When those charged particles interact with the plasma, I think it’s mainly electrons, a solar flare happens. Since the plasma is constantly moving, the magnetic field can stretch or twist or some shit, don’t ask me how exactly it works. Either way, this apparently happens a lot more often when the sun approaches the height of the solar cycle.”

Jongin stopped talking for a moment to look at Sehun who had been staring at him the entire time he’d been talking. Unfortunately, Sehun didn’t react in time so Jongin caught him full-on staring at him. Instead of looking freaked out though, the other just sent Sehun a smile. 

“Now that I think about it, I think not necessarily solar flares but rather coronal mass ejections would be an issue for the shuttle. Those are huge bubbles of radiation and particles from the sun actually. But honestly, I don’t think it could do much harm. The ship’s energy source should be isolated enough to not be affected, there are strong isolating materials I think. Wait, I’m probably boring you with this, aren’t I? I’m so sorry.”

Instantly, Sehun shook his head. “No! It’s very interesting. It’s admirable how much you know about this stuff. I feel like you know a lot about like… everything. Your brain is like that of a wise man in the body of a hot mid-twenties guy-” Sehun stopped talking when he realized that he’d just called Jongin’s brain ancient and his body hot in the same sentence. But honestly, who could expect his brain function to remain at a constant high when Jongin was being intelligent and talking about science right in front of him. That stuff would give him a boner if it wasn’t so hard for him to keep track of what he was saying and trying to make sense of it.

“First of all, thank you for calling me hot. I appreciate that. Secondly” Jongin took a sip from his coffee to add a dramatic effect, “I think wise men wouldn’t be giving such a half-assed attempt of an explanation about solar flares. They would probably rather talk about the polar lights which were a natural occurrence on earth and which were a direct result from the sun’s electric particles hitting the atmosphere of the earth at the poles.”

“Well, you kind of did just that right now.” Sehun pointed out and they both broke out into giggles. Fuck, having a crush definitely had its downsides, but right now, Sehun didn’t mind it at all. Just getting to spend time with Jongin made him feel like a teenager all over again and it felt good.

“Shit, I guess you’re right. You’re officially allowed to call me an old man now.” Jongin leaned back in his hair, his biceps bulging as he raised his cup to his face again, his plump lips closing around the straw. Sehun’s brain short-circuited as it tried to assign staring priority to his biceps or lips. 

“But, the reason why I brought this up… I read that on X-EXO there are polar lights as well. Like they used to be on earth as well. So… uh… I thought it’d be cool if we looked at them. Only if you want to of course.”

The trip had only started and this was already too much to handle for Sehun. Was this… Jongin attempting to do something romantic with him? Looking at some pretty lights in the sky with him sounded quite romantic. Or was it a science thing that Jongin thought was cool and didn’t want to do on his own? Too many questions flooded his brain and Sehun was taking way too long to answer the question.

“Of course. Yeah, I mean sure. That sounds cool.” He ended up saying, almost stumbling over his words. Sometimes he wondered how he’d been able to get laid by some many hot guys in the past few weeks with this little talent at actual interaction.

“Yeah?” Jongin’s horns were slightly pink and it sent Sehun into another round of contemplation whether this was something close to a date.

“Yeah. I really would like that.” Sehun managed to say without sounding like he’d just learned basic communication three seconds ago.

“Awesome.” Jongin grinned, sipping on his drink again. He seemed happy about it, Sehun thought. A giddy feeling began to bubble up within him, and Sehun realized that he was happy.

The rest of the flight to X-EXO was spent by looking out of the window and watching the sun and everything else going on outside. Especially interesting was the asteroid field they passed about halfway through and as great as it looked flying through an area filled with giant rocks floating in space, Sehun was glad when they’d passed through it. Even though he trusted the technology of their time, the chance of colliding with one of them still seemed very much possible in his mind even though it was probably ridiculous.

Almost exactly half an hour after boarding, the two found themselves in the entrance hall again together with the entire group. They were one of the first to leave the ship and immediately headed for the exit of the port where they were supposed to meet their guide. Even though Jongin had initially wanted for them to roam freely around X-EXO, he’d eventually realized that organizing a guide that would take them to the hotel and later the reserve was probably the best way to get some extra local information that could be interesting for them. Also, this way he didn’t have to organize any transport for them as it was included in the guide’s services. Thankfully, the university’s funding had been enough to finance the guide entirely.

Outside the port, the small group gathered around the man that was introducing himself to them as Lee Donghae, their guide. To Sehun’s surprise, it was a human too. While they boarded a small hover bus solely meant for their group, the man explained some basic facts about X-EXO. Naturally, Sehun ended up in the seat next to Jongin right at the front next to their guide who started the bus, taking them to the hostel. 

It only took 10 minutes for them to arrive at the hostel which laid a little bit outside the capital of X-EXO. It would have probably been cool if they’d gotten one right in the city centre, but for their research purposes, this one was located much more conveniently as it was only a short walk away from the moon bunny reserve.

As it turned out, the entire group had already figured out the rooming constellation as everyone had seemingly found a partner already. Jongin was a little overwhelmed when everyone announced their decisions and once again, Sehun and he were the last ones remaining.

“So I guess we’re roommates now, huh?” Jongin glanced at Sehun and laughed awkwardly. “I can’t believe nobody wants to room with me - the tutor!” He joked and shook his head. 

“I honestly assumed you’d have a room to yourself,” Sehun responded in an attempt to distract from how he was equally ecstatic and terrified at the prospect of sharing a room with Jongin. In his fantasies, he’d hoped for it of course but when he was suddenly confronted with it becoming reality - what was he going to do if he did or said something embarrassing in his sleep? What if Jongin saw him drooling into his pillow at night and decided that he was ugly? 

“That would have cost extra and I really tried to keep the price for this as low as possible. And honestly, I can imagine worse things than sharing a room with you, Sehun.” 

The way that Jongin said his name sent shivers down Sehun’s spine. “I hope you’re prepared for a night full of snoring.” He joked to mask his nervousness.

“You snore?” Jongin’s eyes widened in mock surprise. “Hey, does somebody want to room with me after all?” He asked into the group but half of them had already left after having received the code for their doors and everyone that was still there just laughed awkwardly and began to retreat to their rooms too.

In the end, Sehun and Jongin followed suit, heading to their room. To Sehun’s relief, they had two separate beds. He was pretty sure that sharing a bed with Jongin would have been too much for his poor heart just yet. The threat of seeing a shirtless Jongin up close was enough for him to handle already and he needed to up the dose of Jongin that he could handle slowly. On the other hand, dying from an overdose of Jongin didn’t sound like such a bad cause of death to Sehun either. 

After the two had decided on who would use which bed, Sehun began to unpack his essentials and put them into the small shelf installed above his bed. Through the window, he could see the vast landscape of X-EXO with an occasional hover bus gliding through the air. In the distance, he could see EXO planet at the edge of the horizon. The sight made him stop in his tracks for a moment, taking in the beauty of looking at the planet he lived on. Although he’d seen it from space a couple of times before, it still took his breath away every single time he laid his eyes on it.

Jongin’s eyes had followed his line of sight and took in the scenery in front of them too. They both didn’t say anything, but they didn’t have to. This moment would be shared between them forever, even without any words trying to capture it. There was just a certain beauty in looking at the planet that you called home from far away. It displayed how small their world was in the entire universe, but at the same time, the tug in his chest told Sehun that it was something special after all, if not for everyone it was at least special for him and the people and creatures that inhabited the planet.

A knock on the door pulled both of them out of their thoughts.

“We were wondering if we should grab some food together right now before we head to the reserve?” It was Hyungwon and Changkyun at the door and Sehun sighed, already mourning the quality time shared with Jongin just now.

“Uh, yeah maybe that’s a good idea. What do you think, Sehun?” Jongin asked him and Sehun just nodded, trying not to put on a sour expression because their moment had been interrupted.

“Cool. Uh, We’ll be there in a second.” Jongin told the two guys and then turned back to Sehun when the door closed again. Simultaneously, both Sehun and Jongin looked out of the window again, but the feeling wasn’t the same anymore.

“There’s something special about looking at your… home from here. It feels so unreal, and at the same time it makes me treasure it even more.” Jongin spoke into the silence.

“I was thinking the same thing just a second ago.” Sehun glanced at Jongin, watching how his profile was illuminated by the lights from outside. It was dark on X-EXO, but the artificial lights lit up the planet like it was a Saturday night every single day.

Roughly 45 minutes later, they found themselves on a path through a tiny forest bordering on the reserve. Due to their impromptu lunch for which Donghae had joined them as well, they’d postponed their walk to the reserve for 15 minutes and had instead taken the time to eat a proper meal instead of hastily gobbling up some random snack. 

The forest was very unlike those on EXO planet. The leaves of the plants were orange and they looked very meaty and thick. Donghae explained how that had to do with the environmental conditions but Sehun only listened half-heartedly, instead of exploring the forest with his eyes. His eyes caught sight of a weird bird sitting on a branch in the crown of the trees, its deep red eyes staring right back at him. It felt like it was staring right into his soul and a shudder ran down his spine, quickly averting his eyes and sticking closer to Jongin who was walking in front of him. He just hoped that the moon bunnies were cute and not creepy like that bird.

As it turned out, the moon bunnies were very cute. Once they’d reached the reserve and received a short introduction from Donghae and then later on one of the animal keepers that worked there, they were basically left to fend for themselves. In the reserve, both normal moon bunnies, the native bunnies from X-EXO as well as the hybrids which were the actual target of their research co-existed. They would each have to catch one of each kind, quickly extract some DNA by swiping a cotton swab in their tiny mouths and then securely store it in sealable test tubes. While the latter part was not difficult at all, Sehun had his doubts about being successful in bunny catching, especially since he hadn’t caught sight of a single bunny since they’d stepped foot in the reserve beside the ones shown to them in the quick introduction they’d received.

One by one, Jongin handed them three sealable tubes, a couple of cotton swabs and disposable gloves. Sehun stared at the items in his hands, unsure how to go about this. His only attempt to catch an animal had been when Vivi, the three-headed dog he looked after, had somehow managed to rip the leash out of Sehun’s palm and had started exploring the park in Uju on his own. Sehun had spent almost fifteen minutes running after him until the dog would finally listen and stop running to every rodent or other random animal that he spotted in the park.

But judging from what Sehun knew about bunnies, they were experts at escaping those that attempted to hunt them, which lowered his chances of success by far.

Before they split up, Jongin spoke to their research group one last time. “I would say we all try to individually catch some bunnies at first just so see how it works out. As you heard from the animal keeper earlier, the most important thing is to not move too quickly or scare them by making loud noises. If we stick to those rules and just approach them calmly and then grab them, it should all work out well. In case someone proves to be an expert at catching bunnies, maybe you can help the ones that struggle.”

To nobody’s and especially not Sehun’s surprise, he did not turn out to be an expert at catching bunnies, no matter if they were moon bunnies, the native ones or the hybrids.

What did turn out to be easier was differentiating between the different breeds. The moon bunnies were light purple with occasional tendencies of having a slightly blue tint to their fur on their lower back and head. On the other hand, the bunnies that were native to X-EXO were a light blue colour, a pretty pastel tone that looked a little bit like cotton candy. In contrast to the ears of the moon bunnies, they were not perked up but rather floppy-eared. Sehun thought that they were extremely adorable, but once he had gotten close enough to one of them and had witnessed its sharp teeth gnawing on some vegetable, he suddenly began to question whether all of this had been a good idea after all.

Although the guide had reassured them that the bunnies were currently not breeding and thus normally meant no harm at all, the sight of their sharp teeth that reminded Sehun rather of predators than cute animals that wanted to be petted made him feel just a tiny bit uneasy.

In the corner of his eyes, Sehun spotted one of the moon bunnies just about a meter to his right. It was sniffing some sort of grain, seemingly contemplating whether it wanted to eat it or not. Just when it was about to open its mouth and start chewing on the grain, Sehun took a large step towards it and bent down, reaching out to grab it with both hands to guarantee a secure grip on it. But just when his fingers were about to close around its small body, the bunny slipped through his almost-grip and began to flee. In an attempt to grab it again, Sehun tumbled forward a little, almost falling forward as he lost his balance for a second. Scared up by the sudden motion, all the bunnies that been near him began to flee as well, disappearing into holes in the ground.

A fit of giggles filled the air behind him and Sehun would have been annoyed by it if it were anyone else, but he’d recognized the voice as Jongin right away. 

“Very impressive jump, Mr Oh,” Jongin commented as he held out his hand for Sehun to take to help him get back into an upright position. Sehun kind of didn’t want to let go of his hand anymore when he was back to standing on both feet, but he didn’t plan on embarrassing himself any further. 

“Well, how about you try catching one then? They’re fast as fuck. And have you seen their teeth? I don’t doubt that they can bite a finger off if they want to.” Sehun pointed out, trying to hide the pout that had begun to form on his face.

“How am I supposed to catch one when you scared all of them away?” Jongin teased, motioning around. It was the truth though, Sehun didn’t spot a single rabbit in their vicinity anymore.

“I guess that means we have to look for a better spot. How about you demonstrate your majestic bunny catching skills then, huh?” Sehun shot right back, a teasing tone to his voice though. It was fun, bickering with Jongin like this. It reminded him a lot of their texting and meet-ups in the previous week. 

“Sure. In case they ever dare to surface from their underground system of tunnels again after your little performance just now. It looked very gracious when you jumped forward, let me tell you that.”

“Not everyone can be as majestic as you do every step you take.” 

“So you think I’m majestic?” Jongin asked, a glint in his eye that Sehun found hard to interpret.

“Well, I mean when you dance- you’re-” Sehun stammered but then suddenly pointed at something behind Jongin. Just in time to save him from further embarrassment, two of the hybrid bunnies had appeared out of nowhere and were peacefully munching on some grass. It seemed like the bunnies were constantly eating and Sehun secretly envied their peaceful existence. “I guess it’s your turn to prove your skills now.”

Turning his head, Jongin followed his line of sight. “Ah… of course. Let the expert handle this.” He joked, his voice lowered as not to scare the animals. Slowly, Jongin took a few careful steps towards the two bunnies. Up until now, it seemed like they hadn’t noticed him approaching yet, still chewing on grass in unknowing bliss. 

After that, everything happened very quickly.

Rushing forward, Jongin took three long strides and dashed forward, aiming for the bunny on the right. However, it seemed like the hybrid bunnies had to have sensed something because, by the time Jongin had jumped, they both scattered to opposing sides, making Jongin’s hands reach into thin air. The look of surprise on his face was pure gold and Sehun broke out into a laughing fit that lasted longer than a minute.

In the end, they decided that it was probably smarter to try and team up to catch the bunnies after all. It seemed like everyone else was about as successful as them at catching any on their own, so naturally small groups or pairs were formed to get some samples of DNA.

The second hybrid bunny Jongin and Sehun eventually caught together almost bit Sehun’s thumb when he tried to insert the cotton swab into its mouth but he pulled his hand away just in time. Jongin had just laughed his ass off while Sehun cursed about his ‘almost lost’ finger as he got the DNA sample at the second attempt. 

Ultimately, it took them roughly 2 hours until every single person of their group had samples of one bunny of all three kinds. It had been the hardest to catch the bunnies native to X-EXO so they’d spent the last half-hour hunting down only those in order to get enough samples for their entire group.

Their guide Donghae was waiting for them at the entrance of the reserve already, an amused smile on his lips. “Seems like you had fun, huh?”

It was still fairly early when they made it back to the hostel so they decided that the rest of the day could be spent however they wanted to. After Donghae had dropped them off at the hostel he informed them that he could pick them up to take them to the city or elsewhere if they wanted him to, they just had to let him know. Tomorrow, he was going to take them to some of the sights that X-EXO was famous for before dropping them off at the port again.

“So… do you still want to check out the polar lights later?” Jongin asked Sehun when they were both sitting on their beds in their room after returning from the trip. They’d spent some time prepping the samples and storing them in a portable cooling unit Jongin had brought with him but now they were done with that too and it was still far too early to grab dinner. Therefore, they decided to take a walk around the surrounding area of the hostel. There were a couple of small shops with souvenirs and other random things and they had a good time trying on weird hats and testing questionable snacks imported from union planets. Somewhere in the middle of all of that, Sehun realized that it felt like he’d known Jongin for ages already and not just a couple weeks and he wondered if the other felt similarly too. It was weird, realizing that someone felt so familiar already although there was still so much he didn’t know about him. He was certain that there were still many mysteries about Jongin to be solved - especially his species, Sehun still hadn’t figured it out but he was too embarrassed to ask because he didn’t want to be rude - but at the same time, he felt like he already knew Jongin so well that whatever he would learn about him in the future, it would only complete the picture and not change it entirely. Sometimes the thought of being so invested scared him. There was a constant underlying fear of whether Jongin felt the same way about him or if he simply was just another friend for him, just someone that was easy to be around with.

Because for Sehun, it was certainly something else. While it had been a simple crush at first, mostly induced by Jongin’s charm and handsome looks, Sehun had long fallen for his personality too. The better he got to know him, the harder he fell and especially now that Jongin seemed to be so happy to spend time with him too, anything but a reciprocal of feelings would certainly hurt even more. But as usual, Sehun tried to push these thoughts aside and proceeded to laugh at Jongin trying on some weird looking, way too large glasses that were meant to reproduce the vision of a species from a near-by union planet.

They eventually headed back to dinner, their stomachs way too full with weird snacks and sweets from their time spent at the shops. Still, the entire group sat down in one of the common rooms of the hostel to have a shared dinner. It was nice, getting to know everyone better from the group they worked with. Meeting at a seminar room in the library once a week for sure was something different than spending a weekend on the trip together. Although Sehun had known some of them from previous seminars, he only now realized how nice those people actually were and how enjoyable it was to spend time with them. 

In addition to that, he once again noticed how much he missed having a roommate that he could spend time with in the evenings or mornings or honestly whenever he had the time to do so. With Johnny, he’d always been able to just go to his room if he wanted to chat, they would snack together and game, eat dinner or lunch… There was just always someone _ around _. Now that that wasn’t the case anymore, Sehun truly understood how valuable those moments had been and still were for him.

After their dinner, some of them decided to head to the city with the hover bus and their guide Donghae to visit some bars and clubs. About half of the group, including Jongin and Sehun, decided to stay at the hostel though. Although partying had sounded promising, Jongin and Sehun had only needed to exchange a quick glance and both knew they wanted to stay back, both thinking of the polar lights they’d agreed upon watching earlier that day. So after the group dispersed after dinner, Jongin and Sehun headed back to their rooms to get ready to leave.

Once they were in their room, Sehun disappeared into the sanitary unit of their room. When he emerged again, he spotted Jongin lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Once the door opened, he looked at Sehun and their eyes met.

Intending to offer him a hand to pull him in an upright position, Sehun walked over to Jongin’s bed, stopping next to him. Jongin was looking up at him, his hair slightly dishevelled. It looked so good on him, Sehun thought, and he had to resist the urge to reach out and brush it out of his face, to trace his fingers over his tiny horns… Instead, he held out his hand for Jongin to take to help him up although he was sure the other didn’t need it at all.

Without hesitation, Jongin took his hand. Instead of using it to pull himself in an upright position though, he suddenly pulled Sehun towards him, resulting in the other toppling over. A second later, Sehun found himself lying on top of Jongin, heart pounding in his chest. 

When he lifted his head again, his arms at both sides of Jongin’s head to hold himself up and their lower bodies aligned, he saw Jongin looking at him. There was a tiny smile on his lips and something in his eyes that Sehun couldn’t interpret. It made his blood rush through his veins, heat building up in his gut and head. His ears were burning when he noticed Jongin’s eyes dropping to his lips for a second. Sehun’s mouth felt dry.

Time seemed to slow down when Sehun leaned in, his eyes fluttering shut. Their lips were only inches apart. He could feel Jongin underneath him, his warmth.

Just a little closer and their lips would touch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys probably hate me for the cliffhanger... well I'm not sorry hehe. As usual, you can find a moodboard [here](https://twitter.com/SehunSemper/status/1342538532422877188?s=09). I would really appreciate it if you left Kudos and comments with your thoughts on the chapter, especially after the long break! Is it something you expected? Was the short time skip I included a good thing to do?  
Thank you so much for reading! Pls stay healthy and mind all the covid regulations in your respective countries, it's important that we all stick together (obviously not literally haha) and protect each other! 💖

**Author's Note:**

> As you might have noticed, there was no Jongin in this chapter yet. This fic is tagged as Sekai, and I PROMISE IT'LL BE. I've got the first 4 chapters down and there is JONGIN AND SEHUN IS CRUSHING HARD okay, I promise. Let me know what you think of this chapter, and who do you think Sehun will meet next? Let me know in the comments! <3
> 
> You can find the moodboard for this chapter [here](https://twitter.com/SehunSemper/status/1195274902493945856?s=19) . ♥️


End file.
